


Ghost in the Shadows

by MajorMinorMusicality



Series: she calls my arms a crime scene [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Leonard Snart has a heart, Suggestive language, Thief, cursing, meta-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 68,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinorMusicality/pseuds/MajorMinorMusicality
Summary: Robbing a place blind was a cathartic feeling. There really wasn’t anything better, in his opinion. The chill from his gun was familiar in his hand as he strolled into the museum. The low level lighting gave the entire place a much…colder feel to it. His index finger twitched over the trigger of his cold gun, reading to fire if need be.He walked up to the glass case, pausing as he heard footsteps. The guards weren’t supposed to be on this level yet, and he glanced over at Mick to see he had heard it too. His partner held up his gun, ready to fire at the guards to keep them back so Leonard could grab the diamond.A flash of black came through the wall, like a living shadow. A woman darted over, coming to a halt when she saw them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing anything reader-insert. Let me know if you want to read more!

Robbing a place blind was a cathartic feeling. There really wasn’t anything better, in his opinion. The chill from his gun was familiar in his hand as he strolled into the museum. The low level lighting gave the entire place a much…colder feel to it. His index finger twitched over the trigger of his cold gun, reading to fire if need be.

  
He walked up to the glass case, pausing as he heard footsteps. The guards weren’t supposed to be on this level yet, and he glanced over at Mick to see he had heard it too. His partner held up his gun, ready to fire at the guards to keep them back so Leonard could grab the diamond.

  
A flash of black came through the wall, like a living shadow. A woman darted over, coming to a halt when she saw them.

  
She was pretty. She wore an all black cat suit, her gloved hands twitching as she assessed the situation. Big eyes were framed by a black mask that snugly fit her face to conceal her identity.

  
“Who the hell are you?” Mick growled, aiming his gun at her.

  
Her red lips quirked into a smile. “I’m a ghost.” Her voice was melodic, the kind of voice that Leonard knew all too well. This was a kind of woman who could get what she wanted with a flirty glance, a sultry suggestion. He was definitely intrigued.

  
Leonard glanced at Mick, seeing a look of confusion on the man’s bulky face. Leonard wondered if the man was that dense to actually believe in things like ghosts.  
“No such thing as ghosts,” Leonard drawled.

  
The woman laughed. She darted forward, her hand going through the glass as if it weren’t even there. She plucked the diamond out of its case, then tucked it into a small bag slung around her hip. Leonard heard Mick’s gun firing up, and he held a up hand to stop him.

 

“She got it fair and square, Mick.” He stated, eyeing the woman. “Let the ghost have her win.”

  
“Two weeks of casing this joint and you’re just gonna let her get away with it?” Mick snarled angrily.

  
“Of course not,” Leonard felt himself smirk. “I’m giving her a moment of pride before we take the diamond from her.”

  
Mick made a grunt of approval. “Good plan.”

  
“Now,” Leonard strolled towards the woman. She had a mischievous smirk on her face, not moving as he got close to her. He stopped when they were toe-to-toe with each other, and she cocked her head slightly as she looked up at him. “Give us the diamond, and we won’t have to hurt you.”

  
She grinned, all cocky with those red lips. Her eyes twinkled darkly as she looked up at him. He had to give it to her, she was incredibly confident. He always found that sexy in a woman, unwavering confidence.

  
“You’re cute,” She purred, leaning forward until their lips were centimeters apart. “But you can’t catch a ghost, Captain Cold.”

  
She leaned forward and for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. His lips tingled as she made a brief contact with him, then walked through him like…well, like a ghost.

  
She laughed, “Let’s do this again sometime, alright boys? It’s been a pleasure—well—“ She cocked her head again as Leonard turned to face her. Her eyes trailed him up and down. “Not the pleasure I would have liked, but…well…” She trailed off with a shrug before running towards a wall and darting through it.

  
“What the hell just happened?” Mick shouted angrily. “Fucking ghost.”

  
Leonard’s mouth quirked up on one side.

  
It would seem ghosts were real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Cold goes ghost hunting.

Leonard did his research on the Ghost. She had numerous articles on her all over the internet. A meta-human blog had the most information on her. She was a renowned thief in Central City, the Flash had yet to catch her due to her ability to walk through solid objects.

  
The ability to walk through solid objects was something Leonard was a little jealous of. The woman was a damn good thief thanks to her abilities. He needed to find her, stealing things would be a lot easier with her abilities on his team.

  
He walked down the street, glad to find that no one had recognized him yet. Of course, no one would be paying much attention today due to the onslaught of rain slamming into Central City. He kept his hood up as he walked down the sidewalk.

  
Someone bumped into him, and he turned to see a woman in a drenched jacket. Papers scattered out of a folder in her hand and she cursed as some of it landed in a puddle. She knelt down, gathering up the papers that Leonard recognized as sheet music. Complicated musical scores that were getting ruined in the rain.

  
He knelt down and began helping her gather the papers.

  
“Thanks,” The woman murmured, shoving soggy sheet music into the folder the papers had flown out of. She looked up at him, revealing big (y/c/e) eyes that were slightly familiar. He pictured a mask over her eyes, but it was still hard to tell if this was the Ghost.

  
“No problem.” He replied as he stood up. “You play violin?”

  
“Uh, yeah,” She nodded, gripping a black case in her hand.

  
“I always liked the violin,” Leonard drawled, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. “Better hurry and get somewhere dry.”

  
The woman took off, heading towards Central City University. She cast him a glance over her shoulder, then continued on.

  
He needed more information on this woman.

  
\-------------------  
Her name was (Y/N). She was a senior at Central City University working on a music degree. Tonight, she would be playing at a concert with the University Orchestra. Mick had decided not to join Leonard, saying classical music wasn’t really his kind of thing.

  
Leonard sat in the back, listening to the music being played skillfully. (Y/N) had a solo, playing Vivaldi’s Four Seasons: Winter. He couldn’t help but smirk at the irony of her playing a piece that had to do with the cold.

  
The rest of the orchestra seemed to be following her lead, playing the classical piece with ease and finesse that had Leonard a little bit impressed. (Y/N) was captivating to watch, her skilled fingers dancing over the neck of the violin as her arm moved the bow back and forth to create such a melodious sound.

  
When the piece was finished, he applauded with the rest of the crowd as (Y/N) bowed. Her all black gown was helping him picture her as the Ghost.

  
The concert finished, and Leonard found himself waiting behind the building for her to make her way out. He stayed in the shadows, watching the door as the other musicians made their way out. Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting, (Y/N) finally exited the building.

  
She was out of her long black dress. She was in jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Her (H/C) hair was piled onto her head in a messy bun. She carried a black garment bag, a duffle bag, and her violin as she walked down the stairs.

  
“Ghost,” He called out, smirking as she stiffened. “Didn’t know you were so talented in things besides stealing.”

  
(Y/N) turned as he walked closer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
“Sure you don’t,” Leonard replied. He reached out, grabbing her wrist in a tight grip. “I’ve got a proposition for you, (Y/N), my dear. I could use your abilities-“

  
“I’m not sure how playing the violin is going to help you steal things,” She growled, her eyes full of fire as she glared up at him. “Let me go.”

  
“We both know you can make me,” He smirked, eyes narrowing. “So. Make me.”

  
Her lips quirked up at the challenge, the fire in her eyes softened into embers. Her head cocked slightly, just like the Ghost had done at the museum.

  
“Oh, you want me to make you?” She purred, stepping forward and pressing herself up against him. “I can make you do a lot of things, Captain Cold.” She looked up at him through her long lashes, and his grip on her wrist softened enough for her to pull her hand free. Her now free hand pressed against his chest as she got her face even closer. “See? You let go.”

  
“How about you work with me?” He suggested, his own head cocking slightly. He was a little tempted to slot his lips against hers, she was close enough that it wouldn’t be too difficult. He’d just have to lower his head slightly…

  
(Y/N) stepped back, holding up his wallet. His eyes rounded at the sight of it. He patted his jacket, feeling that that was actually his wallet in her hand. He hadn’t felt it leave his pocket, he was usually so aware of where things were on his body. But…he had been distracted by her pressing her body against his.

  
“You’re good,” He smirked.

  
She tossed him the wallet with a flirty wink. “Tell you what. Buy me coffee, we can talk about working together.”

  
“Deal,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks, a heist, and a certain hero.
> 
> ~  
> I do take requests!

Coffee ended up being drinks at a local bar. (Y/N) didn’t remember much from that night, just lot’s of alcohol and talking about how she should join Leonard’s little team of bandits. 

Her head was throbbing, and she sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face. 

“Ow,” Someone grumbled as her elbow hit him. She turned her head, seeing a shirtless Leonard Snart scowling at her with sleepy eyes. “You usually elbow people you sleep with in the nose?” 

(Y/N) groaned, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. “Fuck.” 

“So soon? Sure, I’m down.” Leonard had a smirk to his voice as she felt his lips against her neck. His arm snaked around her waist and she looked at him. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I think it’s fairly obvious, (Y/N).” He hummed against her throat. She gasped as she felt his hands roaming. The gasp made him chuckle, hands continuing to roam. 

“Your hands are cold,” She complained as he leaned back, meeting her gaze. 

“I’m always cold,” He smirked, then kissed her. “You weren’t complaining last night.” 

(Y/N) snorted, “Well, as much fun as I’m assuming we had last night, I’ve got class.” 

“Can’t you skip? I’m sure I’m much more interesting than classes.” 

(Y/N) couldn’t deny she was tempted. However, her music theory professor hated when people skipped his class. He was kind of a dick. 

“Sorry, but I have class.” She wiggled out from under him and got out of bed. She got dressed, feeling Leonard’s eyes on her as she did. After she finished getting dressed, she turned to smirk at the man in the bed. “I’m assuming you still want me for that heist you’ve got planned this weekend?” 

He smirked back at her, “Maybe afterwards we can try this again?” 

She snorted, “I think it’s best if we don’t do this again, Len.” That was a lie. She was very eager to go again and relive the small snippets of memories she had of their night together. Something about those cold hands was sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. 

“You’re probably right,” He propped his head on his hand as he elbow rested against his pillow. “However, I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again. Have fun at class, Kitten.” 

“Kitten?” She arched an eyebrow, cheeks coloring at the nickname. 

He shrugged, “You seemed to like it when I called you that.”  
~*~  
The heist was going incredibly well until the Flash showed up. The Scarlet Speedster had managed to track them down. Mick and Leonard were already out of the building, but (Y/N) had been stopped by Central City’s newest hero on her way out. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” He growled, disappearing and reappearing in front of her. He grabbed her arm, and she snorted a laugh. “What’s so funny?” 

“Pretty sure I’m going to walk out of here a free woman, Flash.” She phased her hand from his grip, and his eyes widened under his cowl. “So nice to meet you, really.” 

He reached for her, grabbing her necklace. The chain snapped and it was pulled from her neck. (Y/N) gasped, shooting a glare at the Speedster. 

“Give it back!” 

“No!” He replied, then disappeared in a gust of wind. (Y/N) cursed and took off running out of the bank to find that Leonard and Mick were gone. She cursed again, seeing cops were surrounding the place. She took off running, phasing through the cop cars and through cops. She phased through a building and kept running like her life depended on it.  
~*~  
The fist that connected to his jaw was a lot harder than he was expecting. Leonard stumbled back a few steps, his hand going to his jaw as Mick laughed in what sounded like glee at the sight of his partner getting socked in the jaw by a female violinist. 

“You fucking left me!” (Y/N) snarled. 

“We had to get out of there before the cops got us.” Leonard replied, spitting out blood. He had bitten his cheek when his teeth had slammed together from the punch. “You’ve got a hell of a right hook, Kitten.” 

“The Flash stole my necklace.” 

Leonard snorted, “Stealing doesn’t seem like his style.” 

“I know you know him,” (Y/N) hissed. “People talk, and you’re going to tell me where I can find him so I can get my necklace back.” 

“What’s so important about that necklace, anyway?” Mick grumbled, cleaning his heat gun. 

“Sentimental value,” (Y/N) spat, eyes alight with an angry fire. Leonard was finding that he really liked that look. (Y/N) looked at him. “Tell me, Snart.” 

“I can’t tell you who he is, I made a deal.” Leonard drawled. “But I can tell you he works out of STAR Labs. Need my help?” 

“No.” She snapped. “If I see you again, I’m going to kick your ass.” 

Leonard turned to Mick who was grinning. 

“Oh, I like her.”


	4. Chapter 4

A week after getting punched, Leonard realized (Y/N) had gone missing. He had gone to a concert at the university, noticing she wasn’t sitting in the violin section. He even stopped by her apartment after to find that it was completely empty. Her violin sat on the coffee table, looking as if it hadn’t been touched in days.

She must have been captured by the Flash and sent to his little meta-human prison in the basement of Star Labs.

Normally, he would have just gone on with his life. He had much more important things to do than play hero to her. Unfortunately, he couldn’t seem to concentrate knowing that she was sitting in some cell all over a stupid necklace that wasn’t even worth anything.

That’s how he ended up in Star Labs. Barry Allen glared at him as he entered the Cortex.

“What are you doing here, Snart?” He growled. Everyone in the room seemed just as angry to see him, especially dear little Cisco.

“A colleague of mine has gone missing,” Leonard replied, crossing his arms. “You may have seen her recently? Plays the violin, walks through walls?" 

“The Ghost?” Cisco snorted. “Not surprised you’re working with her. She’s a better thief than you are.”

“Oh, you _wound_ me, Cisco.” Leonard feigned hurt, putting a hand over his heart. “I happen to be very good at my job.”

“She’s better,” Caitlin muttered, glaring at him.

“Anyway, I think it best if you let the Ghost go.” Leonard stated.

“She’s a meta-human using her abilities to steal things,” Barry snapped. “She’s not going anywhere.”

“Then I suppose I could just tell the world who the Flash really is?”

The room went silent as he stared Barry down. One of them would have to cave, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be Leonard Snart.

“ _Oh_ ,” Cisco smirked cheekily. “Dude, you got it _bad_.”

Leonard shot him a glare, “Pardon?”

“You _like_ her!” Cisco continued, looking incredibly amused. Leonard found he was getting incredibly _annoyed_. “Why else would you be here?”

“She’s a colleague,” Leonard bit out. “Her abilities are useful to me. Now, I suggest you let her go, Allen.”

Now Barry was smirking at him, “You came all the way to Star Labs to threaten me for your girlfriend?”

Leonard scowled, “I don’t date. Now, let her go.”

Barry disappeared in a gush of wind, reappearing in his Flash gear.

“Didn’t know you had a heart, Snart.”

“Ha! That rhymed!” Cisco laughed as they walked out of the Cortex.

“Don’t have a heart, don’t need one.” Leonard drawled as they continued through the lab. “Told you, the Ghost has abilities that are useful to me.”

Barry snorted, shaking his head. “Cisco’s right, you got it bad.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. He did _not_ have feelings for (Y/N). She was arrogant and annoying, and liked to take things he wanted. Like the diamond he had been casing for a month that she ended up leaving with.

“How did you catch her, anyway?” Leonard muttered, curious.

“She can’t phase through high voltages of electricity,” Barry answered. “We set up a trap for her, I knew she’d come to Star Labs to get her necklace back.”

“Speaking of the necklace, did you give it back to her?”

“Why, you get it for her, Snart?”

“Nope, told you, I don’t date.” Leonard snapped.

“Yeah, she’s got it back. Cisco even fixed it for her.”

They walked into a small room, and Barry went to a screen on the wall. He blocked Leonard’s view from it as he tapped on it. A door slid open, revealing a clear glass case that (Y/N) was standing in. Her mask was still fixed on her face, but she had a deep scowl on her red lips.

“Come to gloat, Flash-“ She stopped short, eyes rounding as she saw Leonard. “He catch you, too?”

“Nope, I’m here to bust you out.” Leonard smirked.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, “I hate you.”

“Likewise,” He drawled as the door of the cage opened. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“I didn’t need your help,” She snapped as she stepped out of her cell.

“Sure you didn’t, Kitten.” He arched an eyebrow. “How exactly were you going to get out of your special cell, anyway?”

Her cheeks turned red, and she refused to look at him. She shot a glare at the Flash.

“You’re a dick.”

“Thanks,” Barry replied. “You guys go have fun.”

                -

“What’s so important about that necklace?” Leonard asked as the bar tender sat two beers down in front of them. You were celebrating your freedom from the Pipeline. Unfortunately, Leonard decided to tag along.

You held the sixteenth note charm in your delicate hands, rubbing it between your fingers.

“My brother gave it to me when I graduated high school.” You replied. The alcohol was making you a little more open emotionally. Normally, you would have just told Leonard to shut his trap before you shut it for him. “He died a week later in a car accident.”

Leonard nodded, “So, sentimental value.”

“Why did you come save me?” You looked at him, the charm of your necklace falling to rest against the hollow of your throat.

“Can’t let a good thief like you rot away in the Flash’s prison.” Leonard replied, taking a drink of his beer. “Besides, it means you now owe me a favor.”

You snorted, “I thought so. What do you need from me? Another heist?”

“Dinner,”

You blinked, a little taken aback by the word. You looked at Leonard, stunned. He had a smirk on his face, knowing he was the reason behind your blush.

“Thought you didn’t date?” You replied, voice a little breathier than you would have liked to admit.

“I don’t.” He smirked, eyes glimmering with mischief. “But it seems it’s the only way I can get a repeat of our first official meeting, Kitten.”

You laughed, “Y’know, you don’t have to take me to dinner. Pretty sure I’m drunk enough to make a pretty good bad decision with you, Lenny.”

“Well, then I guess you still owe me that favor, huh?” He was leaning closer, lips centimeters from your own. His eyebrow arched as he waited for you to close the distance. You stayed where you were, not giving him what he wanted. “Come on, Kitten, don’t make me do all the work here.”

You smirked, “For someone who’s known as a great thief, I thought you’d be better at stealing kisses, hm?”

“Ooh,” He smirked. “Gonna make me work for it?”

“I think we both know I like to make people do what I want, sweetheart.”

“Not your sweetheart,” He growled, then closed the distance to press his lips to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I can't quit Leonard Snart. 
> 
> I have no idea how far this is going to go.


	5. Let's become Legends

“You just _had_ to trip the alarm!” You shouted, jumping through the wall to find your team mates stuffing cash into duffel bags.

“Well, we’re not so worried about getting stuck inside of building with you around.” Leonard smirked at you. “Ready to go, Kitten?”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” You growled, grabbing the back of Leonard’s jacket, then Mick’s. You made the three of you intangible and phased yourself and the boys through the walls of the bank as it began to go into lockdown mode.

“Ah, what a wonderful way to go, isn’t it?”

“You two make me sick.” Mick grumbled.

You all made it outside as cop cars all screeched to a halt near you. You ran for the driver’s seat, phasing in while Leonard took the passenger side. Mick blasted a line of fire into the ground to keep the cops from advancing before he jumped into the backseat.

You gunned the engine of the mini-van. It wasn’t a very powerful engine, to be honest.

“A minivan, really?” Mick complained.

Leonard held up a box of diapers. “Cops won’t hassle a guy getting up in the middle of the night to buy diapers.”

You snorted, “Where the hell do you get these ideas, Lenny?”

“Watch it!” He barked.

You turned your eyes back to the road, instinctively slamming on the brakes to avoid hitting the strange man in the trench coat.

There was a flash of white.

 

                -

 

You came to on a rooftop, groaning slightly as you sat up. Your hand rested on Leonard’s, and you glanced over at him to see he looked as confused as you did. He then looked to his right and grimaced.

“Stein? What the hell are you doing here?” He muttered.

You leaned forward, recognizing Professor Stein from your brief meeting with him as Firestorm. The old bastard had helped the Flash and cost you an eyebrow that took months to grow back in.

“I’m as ignorant as you, for once.” Stein snapped.

“Where are we?” A woman asked.

“Why don’t you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us?” A guy at the end of the line of waking people grumbled. “British dude with the flashy thing ring any bells?”

"The name’s Rip Hunter!” The British man announced. “I’m from East London. Oh, and the future.” The small group of people began to stand, and you felt Leonard’s hand resting protectively on the small of you back. You weren’t exactly opposed to the touching. Leonard wasn’t usually one for public displays of affection, so you would take what you could get.

"Nice to meet you, Rip.” Mick growled, reaching for his gun.

“While you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons.” Rip admitted before continuing his explanation on why they were all on a rooftop in the middle of the night. “I’ve assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage.”

You looked to Leonard, seeing him give you a half shrug. He didn’t recognize the name either.

“That can’t be, we destroyed him.” A man in weird battle armor muttered.

“Yeah,” A woman in matching armor agreed. “The Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it.”

“And therein lay the problem,” Rip turned to them. “Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell.”

"What the hell are you talking about?” Mick growled.

“Vandal is immortal.” Armor guy said. “Kendra and I reincarnate.” He gestured to what you assumed to be his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I’ve done that.” The blonde woman nodded.

“What the hell does this Randal guy have to do with us?” You scowled, crossing her arms.

“Vandal,” Rip corrected. “In the future, he will employ the evil he’s perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world.” Rip turned to face them all. “I’ve been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him.”

“How?” The blonde woman asked.

“To travel through time,” Rip replied. “To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes.”

“You got the wrong guy,” Leonard finally spoke up, walking towards Rip. “’Hero ain’t on my resume.”

“Or mine.” Mick agreed, following him.

"I’m not big on it either,” You added, dancing over to catch up to Leonard. “I much prefer to play the bad guy.”

“I know it’s difficult for you to fathom,” Rip stopped them as they walked away. “But where… _when_ I’m from, the year 2166, everyone on this rooftop are known as…Legends.”

               

-

 

You tuned your violin skillfully. You may be a wanted criminal now, but it didn’t mean you still didn’t enjoy playing your violin. The A-string was a little flat, and it was difficult to properly tune it with Mick playing around with his stupid gun. Sparks were flying off, getting dangerously close to the couch where Leonard was flipping through a magazine.

“I can’t believe you’re thinking of hooking up with the Englishman!” Mick called over the noise, shooting a glare at Leonard. “I mean, you’re already hooking up with Casper.”

You scowled, “What have I told you about calling me that, Mick?”

Mick ignored you as he continued. “We’re thieves. Crooks. Criminals. I have no desire to save the world. Especially 100 years after I’m dead.” He grabbed a beer from the fridge and you went back to tuning your violin.

“He said across time, Mick. What about the years before?” Leonard replied. “Before fingerprints and surveillance cameras and DNA analysis. Why did we all become criminals?”

“Super powers and the need to pay off student loans.” You smirked at Leonard, finally getting the A-chord tuned.

“Kitten, you were picking pockets when you were a kid.” Leonard shot you a smirk.

“I became a criminal because I hate working and I love money.” Mick muttered, still standing by the fridge sipping his beer.

Leonard stood up, going towards Mick. “We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off Da Vinci’s easel, snatch the Hope Diamond before it was discovered. This is everything we got into thieving for in the first place. More than everything.”

“You want me in, I’m in.” Mick turned away from the fridge. “But I’m not gonna be anyone’s hero.”

“What about you, Kitten?” Leonard watched as you tucked your violin under your chin. You sawed the bow across the strings, a melodious sound waving off of it.

“Oh Lenny, I’d love to run away with you.” You smirked playfully. “It’ll be fun.”


	6. Pilot Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the first episode of Legends of Tomorrow.

“No one’s here.” You frowned as your small group walked into the empty parking lot. You put your hands on your hips, looking for any sign of Rip Hunter. Leaves littered the ground, getting swept around by the wind as it blew lazily. There was no sign of the so called time traveler. “You sure this is the right place, Lenny?”

"Positive,” He replied. “See? The other children are here, too.” He pointed, and you turned to see that the others were there, all except for Stein and his friend. “Should we go introduce ourselves?”

“I’m not here to make friends.” Mick growled.

“Aw,” You pouted playfully, looping your arm through Mick’s then Leonard’s. “C’mon, boys, why not play nice with the other children? We could give them a false sense of security.”

Leonard snorted, a smirk dancing across his lips. “I like the way you think, Kitten.”

Mick tugged his arm away from you, but he didn’t shoot you a glare like he used to do. It would seem your friendship with the arsonist was getting better.

You made your way to the small group of people, giving them a dazzling grin.

“Hi, (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” You greeted. “People know me as the Ghost.”

“The thief?” The tall gangly man blinked. “I’m Ray Palmer, the Atom. Wow, I’m meeting a real life jewel thief!”

“Not just jewels,” You corrected. “I steal just about anything that isn’t bolted down.”

“Even then she’ll just steal the bolted stuff down anyway.” Leonard drawled. “I think it’d be nice to get to know everyone.” He gave the small group a tight smile. “Leonard Snart, and that’s Mick Rory.”

“Sara Lance,” the blonde woman nodded.

“Kendra Saunders,” the other woman smiled. “This is Carter Hall.” She introduced what you assumed to be her boyfriend. “So, this is the right place…right?”

“This is the address on the card.” Carter replied, holding up a small white business card.

“We’re missing someone,” Sara announced, looking around.

“Right,” Leonard frowned. “Where’s Stein?”

You spotted a silver convertible pulling into the parking lot. At the wheel was Professor Stein, and the kid that had been on the rooftop was sleeping in the passenger seat. Stein climbed out of the car, looking perplexed at the sight of the empty parking lot.

“Professor!” Leonard called as the group made their way over to him. “This is the place!”

“I think we’re being punked.” Ray added.

“No one says ‘punked’ anymore,” You snorted a smirk, glancing up at the guy. What a dork.

“I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party.” Mick grunted as he looked at the unconscious guy in the convertible.

“Yes, I believe he drank something that didn’t quite agree with him.” Stein muttered.

“Well, I see you’ve all decided to come!” Rip announced as he walked towards them. You hadn't noticed him making a sudden appearance. “Well then, we can be on our way.” He turned and you let out a snort as you crossed your arms.

“I ain’t footing it anywhere.” Leonard drawled, crossing his arms.

“Ditto,” You added.

“A Time Master’s sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline.” Rip replied a little smugly. He pulled some kind of remote out of the pocket of his trench coat. “Can you imagine what a Time Ship might look like in, say, Victorian England?”

“Holographic indigenous camouflage projection.” Stein gasped.

“Indeed.” Rip smirked, then pointed the remote. He pressed a button, and a large spaceship glittered into view. You felt your jaw fall open at the sight of it. An actual, honest-to-God spaceship was sitting in front of you, and you were going to get to go inside it and travel around in time and space.

“It’s called the Waverider.” Rip announced. “It’s been my ship for over a decade.” He turned to the group of stunned people. “Shall we?”

\--------------------------

You had your eyes wrenched shut for the entire time jump. The ship finally stopped bumping around, and you let out a sigh of relief until you heard someone throw up. You opened your eyes, finding that the entire world was blurry and dark around the edges.

“Oh, I should have mentioned it before.” Rip sounded not at all apologetic. “Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with-“ There was a thump. “Vertigo-“

“I can’t see,” Stein announced.

“Me either,” You muttered as you rubbed your eyes.

“And temporary blindness.” Rip stated. “It should only last for a minutes. After all, that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects. Better?”

“It’s all relative.” Stein muttered.

You phased yourself out of your restraints, hearing a few startled gasps. You went to take a step, but felt someone grabbing the hood of your jacket.

“Easy,” Leonard sighed. “You can’t go bumping around in here, (Y/N).”

You blinked rapidly as the world came back into focus. You glanced at Leonard, and he let go of your hood. You were glad you could see again.

“Hey, I want to go home!” Jax growled at Rip.

“Good news, then.” Rip replied. “2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years.” He glanced at you, Sara, Leonard and Mick. “Now, you four, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman.”

You scoffed, “Why do we have to stay on the ship?”

“I thought we were a team!” Sara added, offended.

“This mission doesn’t require your particular skill set.” Rip stated.

“Meaning you don’t need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed.” Leonard muttered.

“Precisely.” Rip nodded.

Ray grabbed Rip’s sleeve, “Sure it’s a good idea to leave those three unsupervised on a time machine?”

“Hey, Haircut,” Mick growled, and Ray turned to look at him. “Deafness wasn’t one of the side effects.”

\---------------------

“So, I wonder how the whole sleeping situation is going to go.” You said as you walked down the hallway off of the bridge of the ship. You liked to get a good feel for places you were staying in, which meant you were eager to explore your new home that was the Waverider.

“Can’t bunk together, Kitten.” Leonard stated as he followed you.

You scowled, coming to a stop and turning to face him. “Pardon?”

“Well, can’t let people think we’re attached to each other. Besides, this is just a fun fling, right?” He walked towards you, and you took a few involuntary steps back until your back hit the wall. Leonard leaned over you, his hand resting against the metal of the wall above your left shoulder. Leonard had that predatory look in his eyes that sent a shiver down your spine.

You couldn’t help but pout. He was right...still, it didn't make you any happier about your current perdicament. “Yeah, but it’s easier to fling if we’re in the same room, Lenny.”

He tipped your chin up to meet your gaze, “Don’t pout, Kitten. It’s not like you can’t just walk through the walls, remember?”

You grinned dark and dirty, “True. Fine.”

“And don’t call me Lenny,”

“Don’t call me Kitten.”

He smirked, “You love it.”

“Hey,” Sara announced as she came down the corridor. Leonard took a step back, and Sara seemed to notice just how close you two had been. “We’re going to get drinks. You guys up to get weird in 1975?”

“Excellent idea,” Leonard stated.

“I have to ask-“

"No, you don’t.” You cut her off. “Now, let’s go get that drink.”

\--------------------------

You strolled through the bar first, the others following behind you. You purposefully bumped into a stranger, apologizing profusely as you slipped your hand into his pocket and stole his wallet. He walked away and you continued to the bar.

“Drinks on you?” Sara smirked.

“Actually,” You opened up the wallet, reading the name off the driver’s license. “Drinks are on Mr. Harold Reynolds.” You ordered four beers, and you were surprised it only cost you four dollars.

“Ah, dollar beers,” Mick grinned. “You got to love the 70s.”

You passed the others their beers, taking a drink of your own. The beer tasted horrible, you much preferred something fruity. But…when in 1975...

“Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille?” Mick asked, and everyone looked at him skeptically. “My mother played it. A lot.” He then walked over to a jukebox and hit a button. _Love Will Keep Us Together_ began to play in the bar, and you couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the absurdity that had become your life.

You were now a time traveler. You were in a completely different decade, drinking beers and listening to a song that was still considered new.

“Wow,” A girl dressed like a hippy smiled as she walked past them. “You guys are really far out.”

“You want to dance, Leonard?” Sara asked, and you felt a sharp stab of jealousy in your chest. Your eyes went to Leonard who just smirked.

“You go right ahead.”

 “What about you, (Y/N)?” Sara asked as she handed her beer to Leonard.

“I don’t dance.” You replied with a shrug, then sipped your beer.

“Suit yourself.” Sara replied, then made her way onto the dance floor.

“What’s with the face, Kitten?” Leonard drawled as he smirked at you.

“What face?” You replied innocently.

You jumped slightly as a large biker guy let out a grunt of pain. You looked over to see him stumbling away from Sara. She turned to look at you and Leonard, a smug smile on her face.

“I got this.”

The biker guy slammed a bottle onto the counter to make a weapon, then he charged. You watched with wide eyes as Sara effectively took out numerous men with just her bare hands. You sipped your beer, your mouth having gone a little dry by the sight of Sara fighting.

“Damn,” You muttered.

“Questioning your sexuality, Kitten?” Leonard snorted, amused.

“Yup,” You replied.

Sara turned to look at them as a large group of men surrounded her. “Now I could use a little help.”

Leonard smashed his bottles onto the ground, and you decided to hurl yours at the nearest biker. It crashed against his head and he stumbled back as another guy charged at you. You phased him through your body, running at the first guy and tackling him to the ground. You jumped to your feet, landing a kick to another guy’s stomach.

Leonard swung at a guy behind you, clocking him in the jaw and knocking him out.

“Watch it, Kitten.” Leonard told you.

You phased through him, landing a punch to a guy who had tried to tackle Leonard. He stumbled back, his hand on his jaw as you glanced back at Leonard.

“You watch it.” You growled. You couldn’t help but laugh as Mick swept a guy across the bar and sent him crashing to the floor. You turned as Leonard threw a guy into the jukebox and it crackled and sparked as the music died.

“I love the 70’s!” Mick shouted.

\-------------------------

“Why do you always get to drive?” Mick complained as you sped down the backroads of Louisiana to get back to the Waverider.

“Because I called it.” You replied, spotting a guy in strange armor up ahead. “Hold on!” You grabbed the emergency brake, pulling it as you turned the wheel. The tail end of the car swerved harshly, slamming into the guy in the weird armor and sending him flying.

“I vote she drives from now on.” Sara laughed as you all got out of the car.

“We go out for one lousy drink, and you somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett.” Leonard shouted over to Rip who was lying on the ground with a stranger.

You took off running towards the ship, knowing you weren’t a match for laser guns. You made your body intangible, running through a boulder as Firestorm and the Atom fired blasts at the guy in armor.

“Who the hell is this guy?” You shouted over the blasts as you made it to the Waverider.

“His name is Chronos!” Rip shouted as he got closer.

“That’s a dumb name.” Mick grumbled as he caught up with you. Kendra and Carter were carrying the man you recognized as Professor Boardman. The rest of the team made it onto the Waverider, Mick, Leonard, and Rip firing off their weapons until the cargo bay door closed.

“ _Professor Boardman has sustained severe internal injuries._ ” Gideon announced.

“Prepare the MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here!” Rip ordered the ship.

_Course heading?”_

“Anywhere but here!” Rip shouted from the stairs.

You looked to Leonard and Mick. “You boys alright?”

“Peachy.” Leonard muttered.

\------------------------

Ray’s suit fired, and you barely had time to phase the blast through you. It sent a tingle through your body and you shuddered as you became tangible again.

“Watch it!” Mick snarled, nearly dropping his gun.

“Sorry,” Ray gaped, eyes flickering to you every so often as if to see if you were really still there. You ignored him, going back to picking through the wallets you had stolen off of the people in the bar fight. You tossed Leonard’s to him, and he shot you an amused smirk before he pocketed it.

“Sorry…” Ray sighed. “What’s the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future, he knows exactly what’s in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead,” He let out a wry snort. “’Cause the world doesn’t need any of us.” He looked to Sara. “You’re just a lost assassin, and you three-“ He looked to Mick, you, and Leonard. “Just a bunch of common thieves.”

“I can live with that.” Mick muttered as he continued to clean his gun.

“Well, I can’t.” Ray stated. “Can’t live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. Spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller.” He expression showed he just got the irony of his life’s mission. “Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is insignificant as an actual atom.”

“That’s not what he said.” Sara finally spoke as she got up. “Rip said that in _his_ future we’re nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don’t you think we have the power to change our own fate?”

“For better or for worse,” Leonard said, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

“That’s a very good point.” Ray agreed.

You stood up, dropping the pile of empty wallets onto the floor. You glared at Ray, and he had a slightly worried look in his eyes.

“You accidentally shoot me again, and I’m gonna kick your ass, Palmer.”

He nodded, looking a little frightened. “Yes ma’am.”

You smirked, glancing at Leonard. “You hear that? I got a ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just keeps going.


	7. Pilot Pt. 2

_Norway 1975_

“I do like the suit.” You purred, and Leonard’s mouth quirked up into his telltale smirk. You couldn’t help but notice just how attractive your partner was in the dark suit. It was cut perfectly to fit his frame, and you were eager to rip it off of him.

“Easy, Kitten,” He replied. “We’ve got a job to do, remember?”

“Afterwards?”

“Promise.”

The small group made their way to the warehouse where criminals were milling about. You felt a surge of excitement at the thought of being around so many people like yourself. Being on that ship with a bunch of do-gooders had been boring and mostly annoying.

“Looks like they’re checking credentials and we don’t have any.” Sara muttered.

“We got this,” Mick replied. “Trust us.”

“(Y/N)?” Leonard smirked.

You sauntered forward, bumping into a tall guy and phasing your hands into his pockets. You gave the man a dazzling smile and apologized before he walked away. You went back over to Leonard, handing over a slip of orange paper, then rifled through the guy’s wallet you had just swiped. You pocketed the bills into your jumpsuit, tossing the wallet aside with a smirk.

“IDs,” A bald man stated as the group approached him.

Leonard handed over the orange card, and the guy inspected it before looking at them with a scowl.

“You don’t look like an Amhad Ahmed Izz-Al-Din.” He growled.

“I’m Arab. On my mother’s side.” Leonard quipped.

“Is there a problem?” Stein snapped, and you felt your eyebrows raise in shock. “I don’t like delays. Do you know who we are? My associates and I are the operational arm of the ‘Scimitar.’ The Lombardo Square bombing, 1963. Murder of Henri Tyran, Canada, 1970. Konig Airport Massacre, 1971.” Stein took a step closer to the man who was looking at the small group in some sort of shock. “Bottom line? You don’t want to doubt me.”

You exchanged a smug look with Leonard, then Leonard plucked the orange card out of the bald guy’s hands. The man stepped to the side, and the small group made their way into the warehouse.

“You’re a special kind of crazy.” Mick growled to Stein. “I like it.”

“We’re in.” Leonard said into the coms.

The entire warehouse was filled with weapons on display for the auction. You could see numerous different people of different nationalities milling around as they waited for the auction to start. Oddly, you felt at home around the illegal dealings. Despite graduating with a degree in music therapy, you still preferred illegal things due to your upbringing.

“ _So why don’t I get to play terrorist?_ ” Jax complained over the coms.

“Just a kidnapping, sweetheart.” You smirked. “No need for you to reign down nuclear fire on the bastards.”

“Savage’ll be one of the buys.” Leonard said to the group. “Once we get eyes on him, hang back. We’ll boost him once this is all over.”

“ _Any sign of him_?” Carter asked.

“No.” Leonard replied.

“He’s not here, boss.” Mick stated, looking around the room. Your eyes were scanning the large warehouse for any sign of Savage, but Mick was right. The guy wasn’t here.

“Let’s get Ginger and the Professor and move out.” Leonard ordered.

“If I could have your attention,” A slightly goth looking guy announced on the small stage. “Thank you for coming. I promise, it will be well worth your time.”

“Found him, Lenny.” You murmured, spotting Savage walking up onto the stage.

“It seems we were wrong about Savage.” Stein muttered. “He’s not one of the buyers.”

“He’s the seller.” Sara growled.

\-------------

“You look absolutely…” Ray trailed off as he looked at you. You smirked at him, zipping up the top half of your cat-suit up to your neck. “Uh…Giddy.”

“This is my element.” You grinned, pulling your hair back out of your face. “And…are you sure you meant giddy, Raymond?”

He sputtered, and Mick snorted something close to a laugh.

“I’m seeing motion detectors on the ground floor.” Leonard announced. “Hardware on the doors looks standard issue.”

“Can’t (Y/N) just phase through the doors and steal the dagger?” Ray frowned.

“Yeah, but the motion detectors can still sense me.” You replied. “A place like this probably has its own security team and it’ll be hell dragging all three of you out of there with me. So, we do this the old fashioned way.”

“She’s right,” Leonard drawled. “I saw at least three armed guards on the perimeter. Besides, if (Y/N) uses too much of her powers, we’ll be carrying her unconscious body out of there.”

Ray began moving from their hiding spot, and your heart lurched at the thought of you being caught. You weren’t eager to go back to any kind of prison after the whole Flash incident.

“Palmer! What are you doing?” You hissed.

“I recognize the security system!” He beamed. “My parents had the exact one.”

You rushed after him, Mick and Leonard on your heels. Before you could stop Ray, he was digging into the control box while talking too fast like he always did.

“There, we’re in!” He grinned as he turned to face them.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Mick grunted.

“Why’s that?” Ray’s smile fell.

“Because that’s a dummy box, dummy.” You growled, flicking his nose.

“Which means those guards are gonna be here-“

“Quicker than you can say ‘rookie mistake.’” Mick finished for Leonard.

“Hands up!” The guards shouted as they ran in behind the three criminals. You sighed, holding your hands up and slowly turning with Mick and Leonard.

"C’mon, sir,” You pouted. “You really gonna arrest me? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

The two guards exchanged unsure expressions, then Mick and Leonard pounced. They quickly took them out, and you lowered your hands with a smug smirk.

“Good distraction, Kitten.” Leonard smirked.

“Kitten?” Ray frowned.

“Shut it, Palmer.” You growled as you made your way up to the front porch. The real security box was hidden in a panel behind the mail box. Leonard worked quickly, disabling the motion sensors.

“Alright, boys, hold on tight.” You ordered. You grabbed Leonard’s hand not holding his cold gun, Mick put a hand on your shoulder, and Ray grabbed your other hand. You activated your powers, feeling a cold chill settle through you and outwards to the men as you phased into the wall and took them with you.

Everyone let go of you, and you could have sworn Leonard’s hand lingered a little longer than normal before he began walking through the large home.

Eventually, Ray was the one to find the dagger first. It was in a large room, sitting on a display. There were other things in the room as well, and you felt the familiar itch under your skin. These would all fetch one hell of a pretty penny to a few buyers you knew.

“Is there a trick to opening the case?” Ray asked.

“No need to open it.” You smirked, phasing your hand into the glass to demonstrate your abilities. Ray let out a laugh of disbelief.

“You guys grab the goodies, I’m gonna go find the safe.” Mick announced before heading off to search for the safe.

“What are you doing?” Ray demanded, looking at you and Leonard in shock.

“Raymond, you don’t break into a candy store and steal one gumball.” Leonard stated.

“This is what we came here for!” Ray gestured to the dagger.

“No, it’s what _you_ came here for,” Leonard replied, sounding bored as he touched the glass case holding an old helmet in it. Ray surged forward, grabbing Leonard’s arm.

“Take your hand off me.”

“I’m not gonna let you jeopardize another mission.” Ray growled.

“I’m done asking politely.” Leonard drawled, then punched Ray in the jaw. Ray stumbled back, and you stepped aside to avoid him stumbling into you. You let out a sigh, giving Leonard a look that said, _Really_? He turned his attention to Ray. “This is my mission.”

“And I’m gonna listen to a guy who spent half of his life in prison?” Ray scoffed. You decided you should probably grab the dagger since you really were here to get that more than anything else. You heard a punch land, and Leonard stumbled back and bumped into you. You cursed, cutting your finger on the blade and knocking it over. You pulled your arm out of the case, tucking your finger between your lips to try and stop the bleeding.

Then an alarm sounded, and a steel cage fell around you.

“Great,” Leonard muttered sarcastically. “Now we’re all going to prison.”

“Can’t (Y/N) phase us out?”

You went to the bars, attempting to phase your hand through, only to hiss in pain as you were shocked. You turned to glare at Ray, then slammed a fist into his jaw. He groaned in pain as he stumbled back, holding his jaw.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Leonard smirked.

“What the hell happened?” Mick barked, and you turned to see he was standing by your new cage.

“It was this idiot’s fault.” Leonard growled while Ray said “Your partner’s fault.”

“Real mature guys.” You rolled your eyes, done with the immaturity of the two men.

“I told you we shouldn’t have brought him.” Mick growled.

“Agreed, but we got bigger problems.” Leonard replied. “(Y/N) can’t phase us out of here, so I need you to find the fuse box and-“

“Trigger a system default.” Mick finished. He pointed at Ray. “This ain’t over.”

Leonard began tapping around on the wooden pedestals the items were displayed on. You were more preoccupied with your bleeding finger. Thankfully, you didn’t think you would need stitches because the bleeding was finally slowing down.

“Oh, hey, you ok?” Ray asked, attempting to grab your hand to get a closer look. You pulled your hand away, fixing him with your most intimidating glare. “Jeez, fine.” He held his hands up in surrender. His attention was pulled from you when he saw Leonard pulling off a hidden panel. “How did you know how to do that?”

“When I was a kid, my dad brought me along on jobs.” Leonard replied. “I had little hands. I could get into tiny spaces, do whatever he needed me to do, like…rewiring a security system.”

“In another life, you could’ve been an electrical engineer.” Ray muttered.

“Guess I dodged a bullet.” Leonard growled. “You think I want to be like you?”

“You make being a tech billionaire sound like a bad thing.” Ray snorted.

“You spend all your time and money inventing a super-suit, and what do you do with it?” Leonard looked away from the wiring to glare at Ray. “Fly around like some incredible shrinking schmuck trying to save the world.”

Ray looked to you, and you arched an eyebrow at him.

“Have you been doing this since you were little, too?”

“Gotta start somewhere,” You shrugged. “If it helps ease that big brain of yours, I did stop being a thief my first few years at college.”

“You went to college?” Ray snorted in disbelief.

“I have a degree in music therapy.” You growled, sinking down to the floor to sit across from him. You noticed how his eyes went a little wide at the statement. “But then I got my superpowers and I thought I could pay off my student loan debts the fun way.”

“So…robbing banks for a living—that’s more important?” Ray muttered.

“It’s sure as hell more satisfying.” Leonard growled.

“Thinking like that is what makes you a criminal.” Ray stated.

“No, it makes us survivors.” Leonard replied. “And there’s gonna come a day when you wish you were, too.”

There was a brief silence, then Ray held his hand out. Leonard hesitated, scowling at Ray before handing over the small device in his hands. Ray leaned over and poked around at the wiring.

“You flip the solenoid, saves you the trouble of rewiring it.” He explained as he handed Leonard the tool back.

“I take it back, Raymond.” Leonard muttered. “You’re not completely useless after all.”

The red light shut off, and the three of you looked around. You let out a relieved sigh, you were one step closer to getting out of the cage.

“Looks like Rory found the fuse box.” Ray chuckled.

“We got a slight problem.” Mick announced gruffly. “The owner just came home. You’re not gonna believe who it is.”

You shot to your feet, rushing towards the bars. Leonard joined you, both of you watching as Mick was led over by Savage, a gun to Mick’s temple.

“We meet again!” Savage stated. “Oh, I’m grateful for another opportunity to kill you.”

Mick struggled against him, and Savage pressed the gun harder into Mick’s temple. “Stop struggling! I’ve had 4,000 years of training in every hold and pressure point known.” Savage turned his attention to the cage. “But you already know that, don’t you? That I’m immortal.”

“I’m gonna kill you anyway,” Leonard hissed. “That’s a promise.”

“Oh, what have I done to deserve such enmity?” Savage joked darkly. “No, let me rephrase that. What have I done to _you_? Perhaps you have targeted me for something I’ve yet to do. You traveled here from some point in the future.”

“Catches on fast, this guy.” Ray muttered to you and Leonard.

“Visitors from another time.” Savage continued, the pistol whipped Mick and knocked him out. You gripped the bars tightly, a murderous rage in your blood. No one messes with your friends.

“You won’t be so happy when the rest of the team shows up and knocks that smug grin off your face.” Ray growled.

You glanced at Leonard, and he gave you a slight shake of the head to tell you to not phase just yet. You gripped the bars tighter, turning your attention to Savage as he pointed a gun at the cage.

“Oh, why wait?” Savage replied. He stepped over Mick, grabbing Mick’s com-earpiece off of the ground. “A communications device of some sort, I imagine.” He tossed it to Ray. “Please, contact your friends. I’m looking forward to seeing at least two of them again.”

Ray got in contact with the team, and you glared at Vandal Savage.

You needed to do something. You weren’t about to lose one of your partners, even if Mick was kind of an asshole. Still, he was a friend—or something close to it.

“Your friends are cowards.” Savage growled after a moment.

“They’ll be here.” Ray replied.

Savage grabbed Mick’s collar, pulling him up slightly as he pressed the barrel of the gun to his head. You looked to Leonard, and he gave a small nod.

“They’re taking too long.” Savage growled.

“How about I keep you entertained until they get here?” You snapped, then phased through the bars. You launched yourself at Savage, pushing him away from Mick. You rushed over, grabbing Ray and Leonard from the cage and phasing them out just as Firestorm landed on the staircase and blasted Savage.

“A Ghost and the burning man!” Savage sneered.

“I don’t just burn, pal.” Jax growled, then blasted Savage out of the room. “I blast things, too!”

“Mick, you ok?” You kneeled down, wincing at the sight of blood on his forehead.

“I’m pissed.” He snarled. You helped him to his feet, then followed the others out of the large house. You saw the rest of the team making their way over to you.

“It’s all good, Savage is down.” Jax told them.

“Savage is not defeated by earthly means.” Carter scowled.

“Well, I hit him with a nuclear blast, so you know, not that earthly.” Jax replied smugly.

Leonard stepped forward, handing over the dagger to Carter.

“Go get that son of a bitch.” He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this just keeps going.


	8. Blood Ties

You sighed happily, glad to have a moment to yourself to be alone. Your fingers moved swiftly across the neck of her violin as you moved the bow back and forth across the strings. The music was calming, helping you ease your mind from the loss of Carter Hall, of Kendra’s current status.

“I wasn’t aware you were…musically gifted,”

You looked up, untucking your violin from your chin. “Why, because I’m a thief?”

“Well, yes.” Stein admitted.

“I have a master’s in music therapy,” You replied. “Graduated top of my class at CCU.”

An alarm sounded in the ship, and Gideon demanded that Professor Stein and Captain Hunter get to the med bay.       

You sighed, placing your violin in its case before leaving your room on the ship. You went to the bridge, finding the others were standing around. You noticed Mick’s head was looking better, and you were a little relieved by that.

“How’s that thick head of yours?” You asked Mick as you sat in the chair Leonard was leaning against. Mick scowled at you, which meant he was fine.

“Not gonna check in on me?” Leonard drawled, looking up at you.

“Jealous, Lenny?” You purred, arching an eyebrow at him. His lips quirked up into a smirk, but his comeback was halted when Rip came into the room.

“How’s Kendra?” Jax asked.

“Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off and are, as we speak, en route to her heart.”

“Can’t we just time jump into the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?” Jax replied.

“This ship is from that very same future and has, thus far, been unsuccessful in saving her.” Rip sounded stressed.

“Kendra wouldn’t survive the time jump anyway.” Leonard stated, and everyone looked at him. “I pay attention.” He shrugged.

“What about (Y/N)?” Sara frowned, looking from Rip to you. “Can’t you phase the dagger shards out of her body?”

“Yeah, and I could accidentally knock out an organ or something.” You replied. “My abilities aren’t just some magical fix it all. I walk through walls, I don’t play surgeon.”

“So, to sum up,” Mick announced. “Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriend’s not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we’re all now stuck in. That how the plan supposed to work, Rip?”

“Obviously not,” Rip snapped. “But the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future.”

“Simple don’t mean easy, Captain.” Leonard said.

“Oh, I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one…perspective. I’ve seen darker days. I’ve seen men of steel die and dark knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what.” He walked over to the main control station in the center of the bridge. “Gideon, what is our status?”

 _"When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos, the Jumpship was damaged._ ” The AI answered. “ _Unless you make repairs, we will be unable to—_ “

“Wait- Wait, Jumpship?” Jax interrupted.

“Yes, it’s a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider—“ Rip stopped, eyes rounding in realization as he pointed at Jax. “You’re a mechanic! You have a look at it.”

“Uh…” Jax scoffed, the pointed at himself. “Auto mechanic-“ He then gestured around to the ship. “Spaceship.” Rip just nodded. “Okay, if you’ve got a set of wrenches, I’ll see what I can do.” Jax sighed, caving.

“What about the rest of us?” You asked. “I’m kind of tired of being cooped up on this tin can.”

“Yeah,” Mick agreed. “Do we just sit?”

“Capital idea, Mr. Rory.” Rip replied. “You’re not nearly as thick as most people say.”

You looked to Mick, a smirk playing on your lips as you waited for him to get it.

 Mick scowled, “Thick…does that mean stupid?”

You exchanged a glance with Leonard, both of you smirking. Sara strolled in to Rip’s office, and you turned to drape a leg over Leonard’s shoulder. You grinned darkly, knowing that Leonard knew exactly what you were suggesting. Thankfully, Jax was gone to look at the Jumpship while Mick had wandered off to the kitchen.

“We just had fun last night, Kitten. Eager to go again?” He smirked up at you.

“Hm, we have some time.” You replied with an innocent shrug. “Just a quickie.”

Leonard seemed to consider it, “A quick one.”

You rolled your eyes as he pulled you to your feet and pulled you towards his bunk on the Waverider.

“That’s why it’s called a quickie, Len.”

\------------

 “Ha!” Mick grinned as they stepped onto the Jumpship. “Nice ride!”

“Yeah,” Jax replied with a grin of his own. “It can hit a Mach 3 in a walk. Pretty cool.”

“How’d you know so much about it?” Leonard asked as he and Mick took a seat. You stayed standing, leaning over Jax’s shoulder. You’d learned that men liked women hanging on them, and if you were going to get Jax to do what you wanted, you needed him to like you.

“Little thing called an instruction manual.” Jax replied, holding up a tablet. You noticed how his eyes trailed up your chest thanks to your low cut shirt showing under your leather jacket.

“Did you read the part about how to fly it?” You asked, smoothing your hand across his arm.

“Maybe…why?” His eyes met yours, confusion and what you assumed to be arousal.

“We’re gonna take a little sojourn to Central City.” Leonard stated. “There’s a priceless jewel that needs to be freed from captivity.”

“You want me to help you steal something?” Jax scoffed, and you saw that he wasn’t falling for your usual tricks anymore. Oh well, you had one more trick up your sleeve you were willing to use. “Nah man, I’ll pass.”

“Wasn’t exactly asking, Jax.” Leonard growled.

Jax shook his head, “Wow. Carter is dead, Kendra is _this_ close to joining him, and Vandal Savage is still alive and out there doing God knows what. And all you can think about is stealing some diamond?”

“It’s an emerald.” Leonard corrected.

“Is there anything you think about other than yourself?” Jax scoffed.

“Yes. Money.” Leonard answered. You fought back a scowl at his answer. You really weren't liking the feelings you were getting for Leonard. They were making it difficult to keep the whole thing between the two of you just a fling. 

Jax stood up, and you blocked his way off of the ship. He frowned at you, as if daring you to do something.

“You do it, or I make you.” You stated darkly.

“Just cause you’re pretty don’t mean I’m gonna help you-“

You phased into his body, making you flinch as your mind settled over his. You could hear Jax screaming at you since he was now not in control of his own body.

_What the hell did you do to me?_

“Possessed you,” You replied, hearing herself speak with Jax’s voice. “I have access to your entire mind right now, so try not to think of anything embarrassing while I fly the ship.”

_You don’t know how to fly this!_

You grinned, “But you do, sweetheart.” You rifled through his head, finding the instructions. You applied Jax’s knowledge of machinery to it, and you sat down at the pilot’s seat.

“(Y/N), are you sure you’re gonna be ok?” Leonard asked as you started up the jumpship. You looked over your shoulder, seeing a glimmer of nervousness in Leonard’s eyes. “The last time you did this you passed out for twelve hours straight.”

“Well, looks like you and Mick are gonna have to do this heist without me.” You sighed. “Try not to have too much fun without me, alright, Lenny?”

 _Lenny_? Jax snorted in your head. _Something goin’ on between you two?_

“Not enough,” You muttered. “Now shut up, Jax.”

\-------------------

“That’s what I call a clean heist!” Mick announced as he and Leonard boarded the Jumpship. You turned in the pilot’s chair, smiling at your partners.

“And thanks for not setting the museum on fire, partner.” Leonard drawled as he walked in. “We would have been out of there three and a half minutes faster if you were with us, Kitten.”

“Well, someone has to fly the ship-“ You stopped, feeling Jax’s mind fighting against yours. You put a hand to your head—Jax’s head—and took a deep breath. “Jax, stop fighting me, you’re giving me a migraine.”

 _Get the hell out of my body!_ Jax shouted, making you wince.

“Casper, you good?” Mick frowned at you.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You replied. “Let’s get back to the Waverider so I can get the hell out of Jax.”

 _Please?_ Jax growled.

“One more stop.” Leonard stopped you as you turned to face the controls. You frowned at him.

“Lenny, what are you talking about?”

“1629 Handley Avenue,” He replied. You recognized the address immediately. It was the place where he grew up, and you wondered why the hell he wanted to go back to his old home. Apparently, Leonard didn’t have a good childhood and avoided talking about his past when he could.

 _What’s on Handley Avenue_? Jax asked in your head—his head.

“It’s where he grew up,” You answered.

“That’s why you wanted to steal the Maximilian Emerald.” Mick muttered.

“Mick, enough.” Leonard snapped.

“You wanted to give it to your old man so he wouldn’t go to jail trying to steal it for himself.” Mick continued, glaring at Leonard.

Jax scoffed, _His father was a thief too?_

“Mine was, so was my brother.” You shrugged, turning to face the controls. “Lenny, didn’t Rip say something about not messing with the timeline?” You flipped a few switches and the Jumpship’s engine began to start up.

 _He’s screwing with history, Casper_. Jax told you. _He could blink himself out of existence._

“Jax says you’re screwing with history.” You stated, glancing back at your partner.

“Yeah, well, history screwed with me first.”

 You put in the address to Leonard’s old house, and flew the ship towards it. You could feel a bead of sweat forming on your—Jax’s forehead from the strain of staying in control of Jax’s body. Once the ship landed, you turned in the seat.

“Lenny-“ You groaned as you lost your hold on Jax’s mind. You fell forwards, and Mick caught you before your face could crash into the metal floor.

“(Y/N),” Leonard sounded almost worried about you, and if that didn’t make your heart skip a beat.

“Is she ok?” Jax gasped as Mick lay you on a row of seats.

“She just needs to sleep it off,” Leonard murmured. “You good, Kitten?”

“Tired,” You admitted as your eyes fluttered shut and you lost consciousness.

\----------------

You woke up in your bed on the Waverider. Your head was throbbing as if you had a killer hangover. It wasn’t a hangover from alcohol, it was a hangover from taking over someone’s body. You groaned as you rolled over.

You froze as you felt someone shifting next to you. You peeled open your eyes to see Leonard was lying in bed next to you, one arm behind his head and the other draped around your shoulders. He was staring at the ceiling, and you could tell he hadn’t been able to sleep.

“How long have I been out?” You asked quietly, burying your face in his neck. He smelled like spearmint and winter and it was comforting to have him so close again.

“Sixteen hours, thirty-two minutes and-“ He checked his watch. “Fourteen seconds.”

“Can’t sleep?” You murmured, pressing your lips to his jaw.

“It’s scary how well you know me.”

The sentence made you look up at him. His voice wasn’t full of its usual cold and playful way of speaking. There was a lingering sadness to it that made your heart twitch in pain for him. Your hand splayed across his chest gently, your way of quietly telling him that you were there for him.

“Why are we so close?”

“You’re the one sleeping in my bed, Lenny.” You reminded him, but he didn’t smirk. “Are you ok?”

“You didn’t answer the question, Kitten.” You felt his hand brushing down your spine as if he were memorizing the faint bumps under your skin. “Why are we so close?”

You sighed, propping your chin on his chest. He angled his head down to look at you, those piercing blue eyes as cold as ice.

“Because, despite how insufferable you are, I’ve managed to see past that icy exterior of yours.” You cupped his jaw, your thumb brushing over his bottom lip. “You act all tough, but you’re a softie at heart, Lenny. It’s why you let me call you that nickname you told your sister was stupid.”

 He snorted, “It only seems fair since you let me call you Kitten.”

“What happened after I blacked out?” You murmured, changing the subject. You were afraid of the subject becoming serious. You didn’t want to ruin what little relationship you had with Leonard.

"You missed a hell of a fight,” He brushed your hair out of your face. “I always did like seeing you punch people out.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Lenny?”

“I stole an emerald, gave it to my dad and he still got arrested.” He muttered truthfully.

You pressed you lips to his, and his eyes opened to meet yours as you pulled away. “You father is a stupid son of a bitch.”

He snorted, “I’ve noticed. Now, we have a funeral to get to. And I think you could play something pretty for the service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Suffer" by Charlie Puth is literally the theme song for this story.


	9. White Knights Pt 1

_Washington DC 1986_

You felt her teeth set on edge as you saw Leonard dipping the woman in military dress. You were jealous, but you knew you had no right to be. Leonard had been very adamant that you were just fuck buddies and nothing more. Still, that hadn’t stopped him from spending most nights in your bunk on the Waverider when he couldn’t sleep.

“Ma’am,” A man caught her attention. “My coffee isn’t made right.”

“Sounds like a personal problem,” You growled, then walked away from the counter. The nerve of that guy, thinking you worked here like some barista. You weren’t dressed like a fucking barista, you were dressed in a pencil skirt and a white shirt with your hair tied back from your face.

You kept close behind Sara and Kendra as they headed upstairs. You saw Leonard subtly hand over the keycard. You bumped into him, and he reached out to steady you. You phased your hands through his pockets and took everything in them.

As you walked away, you held up the wallet he had lifted. He shot you a scowl, he always hated when you took things from him that he had stolen first.

You continued up the stairs, keeping an eye on Kendra and Sara while Rip talked continuously into your ear. You were tempted to just shut off the stupid thing, but you knew in a heist you needed to be connected to your teammates.

You stayed close by, pretending to admiring the scenery while Kendra and Sara got the file.

Once you heard them exit the door, you waited until they passed by and you followed. Everything was going fine until the alarm went off.

“This is a restricted exit,” A man in camo growled, stopping them. Another came up behind them, boxing the three women in.

“Sorry, we must have gotten lost.” Kendra replied.

“Not good enough, I’m going to need to see your key card.” The man demanded.

“ _(Y/N), get them out of there.”_ Rip ordered in your ear. You grabbed Sara’s arm, but when you tried to grab Kendra, Kendra went full hawk demi-goddess and attacked. Kendra glanced back, eyes going blood red and your hand on Sara’s arm tightened.

“Shit,”

“We have a slight problem,” Sara announced.

Kendra took off running, attacking anyone who got close. You and Sara ran after her, and you phased you both out of the front doors to find Kendra attacking a man with her talons.

“For fuck’s sake,” You muttered and darted forward. You heard Sara yelling your name, but you ignored the woman as you tackled Kendra off of the man. “Kendra, snap-“ You were cut off as Kendra’s talons slashed into your throat. You quickly phased into your body into Kendra’s, taking over.

Kendra’s mind was a mess of animalistic rage, and it caused you to lose your hold on the woman. You stumbled out, your hand flying to your throat that was currently bleeding everywhere. Your vision was tunneling from the energy you had used to go into Kendra, and the blood loss was not making it any better. Sara ran over, having taken off her jacket to press to your bleeding neck.

The last thing you saw were Sara’s panicked eyes, then Firestorm trailing through the sky.

\-----------------

You came to in the med bay of the ship. Your neck was sore, and you reached up to touch the bandages wrapped around your neck.

“Welcome back,” Ray grinned at you. “How do you feel?”

“Like I got my throat cut by a winged demi-goddess.” You muttered as the chair adjusted for you to sit up. “Also a little hungover.”

Ray snorted, “I’m assuming that’s from the whole phasing into Kendra’s mind thing?”

“Bingo,” You pulled the cuff off your wrist. “So, how mad is Rip?”

“Livid,” A cold voice drawled from the doorway.

You looked to the door of the med bay, seeing Leonard leaning against it. His arms were crossed as he looked at you.

Anger bubbled through you as you realized he hadn’t been there when you had woken up. It was…unnerving, to say the least.

Ray seemed to notice the tension and quickly excused himself from the room. As soon as Ray was gone, Leonard made his way inside. He tilted your chin up to get a better look at your neck.

“That looks like it stings.”

“Like you care,” You growled, smacking at his hand.

“I’m hurt, Kitten,” He pouted mockingly. “You’re usually so jazzed to see me.”

Your eyes narrowed, “You’re an asshole.”

He smirked, “You love it, though.”

You did. You hated that you loved this stupid idiot of a man, but you loved him. His stupid piercing blue eyes, that cold way of speaking, that stupid parka he always seemed to be wearing as if it were winter 24/7 around him.

“For someone who says we’re just fuck buddies, you seem to care about my well-being a lot.” You growled as you stood up. You had moved too fast, and your world started to tilt. Leonard grabbed your waist, steering you back into the chair. His hands lingered for a brief second before he pulled them away.

"We’re partners, Kitten.” He drawled. “Can’t do this job without you…well, I can, but it’d be a lot harder.”

You scoffed, “Is that all I am to you? A useful meta?”

You didn’t get to hear his answer, because Kendra came into the room.

“(Y/N)!” She gasped, rushing over. “I’m so sorry-“

“I’ll be going then.” Leonard muttered and made his way out of the room.

“I’m alive, it’s fine.” You replied, waving the woman off. “But I’d rather you not go crazy on me again, alright? I might not survive the second time.”

\--------------

Your necklace was missing. You wanted to punch Kendra in the face because it had to be the demi-goddess’s fault your necklace had been lost. Kendra had slashed at your throat and must have ripped the necklace off.

It was safe to say you were in a bad mood. It wasn’t helping that Rip and Jax were prattling on about something you couldn’t care less about. The bad mood got worse when you heard the ship was being pursued and Rip demanded that Gideon turn off the cloaking and make as much noise as possible in Soviet airspace.

“We run out of gas or something?” Leonard muttered as he and Ray walked into the bridge. Your bad mood seemed to escalate from that.

“ _Chronos is still in pursuit._ ” Gideon announced. “ _Weapons system tracking.”_

“Look, if this is your idea of trying to lose him, then-“

“Ah-ha!” Rip cut Jax off. “The Soviet Air Force to the rescue! Now, let’s see how badly Chronos wants to follow us.”

A jet flew close to the Waverider, and Ray let out an amazed gasp.

“Wow! It’s a MiG-21! No one’s ever been this close to one before.”

“Are you quoting _Top Gun_?” Leonard muttered, unimpressed.

“Maybe.” Ray muttered.

“ _I’ve got heat seeking missiles closing in.”_ Gideon announced.

“Which is why I need you to cut the engine.” Rip ordered.

“The fuck?” You hissed. If he cut the engines, that meant you were all probably going to crash land and you were not eager to have that happen.

“Whoa, wait, don’t we need those to land?” Jax blanched.            

“I said cut them, Gideon!” Rip barked.

The ship lurched as the engines stopped, and you stumbled. You grabbed Ray to steady yourself, and he put a protective arm around your waist to keep you upright.

“ _Missiles are now targeting something else._ ” Gideon announced.

“Good, they’re going after Boba Fett,” You muttered, still clinging to Ray.

“I suggest you all strap yourselves in,” Rip ordered. It’s going to be a bit of a bumpy landing.”

Ray managed to get you to a seat, then taking the one to your right as they strapped in. Leonard sat to your left, pulling his own harness down to secure himself. You noticed the glare he shot Ray, and an idea began forming in your head.

Hopefully, you would be able put your plan into action and wouldn’t die in crash instead.

 _“Initiating emergency landing protocol._ ” Gideon announced.

“God, this is not how I want to die.” You muttered.

“Me either, sweetheart.” Leonard growled.

“Not your sweetheart,” You snapped, then the ship jerked violently as they crashed in the USSR.

\------------------

You sat in the dining area, your eyes closed as you tuned your violin. For some reason, time jumps seemed to force the A-string of your violin out of tune. _Every single time_. It was getting annoying having to tune in all the damn time.

“You play the violin?”

You opened your eyes as the A-chord finally got in tune. You looked up at Jax giving you an impressed look. He crossed his arms, smirking at you.

“I do.”

“Thought you were just some common thief.”

You snorted, a smirk tugging at your lips. “Nothing common about me, sweetheart. I’m a meta, remember?”

“With ghost powers, it’s awesome.” He chuckled, sitting down across from you. “Except for that part where you possessed me.”

“Sorry about that,” You replied, tucking your violin under your chin. You sawed the bow across the strings, getting a harmonious and perfectly in tune sound. You played a few arpeggios to get the blood flowing in your fingers before you launched into Vivaldi’s Winter.

“Damn,” Jax laughed as you finished a few measures.

You smirked, untucking the violin from your chin. “Thanks.”

“Mind if I ask something personal?”

“You’re going to ask even if I say no,” You sighed, setting your violin down and inspecting your bow. The horsehair strings would need to be replaced soon, and you wondered if Rip would stop somewhere to get it fixed—Or if the ship could fix it.

“What’s the deal with you and Snart?”

You snorted, “You figure that out, let me know, alright?”

“Damn, that sucks,” Jax shook his head. “I say you make him jealous. I saw the way he was glaring at Ray when he put his arm around you when the ship was crashing. He looked _pissed_. Maybe he just needs a push?”

You smirked, “Good idea, Jax. So, any requests?” You picked your violin up and tucked it under your chin.

“You know any Celine Dion?”

\------------------

“What are you wearing?”

You looked up from the sheet music you had been using to compose on. The piece was something you had been working on for the past year. You couldn’t seem to get the ending right, it was a little annoying.

However, you were pulled from your annoying composing problem to see Leonard’s annoyed face. He was scowling at you, and you looked down to see you were wearing Ray’s Palmer Tech hoodie.

“Ray let me borrow it.”

That was a lie, you had swiped it from his closet to make Leonard think Ray was sweet on you. You were eager to make your partner jealous, and it seemed to be working.

“Take it off.”

You snorted, “You gonna make me, Lenny?”

“Would you like me to, Kitten?” He drawled, stalking towards you, a predatory look in his blue eyes. You couldn’t deny you had a little shiver going down your spine at the look. “I don’t mind, you know. Might warm you up enough to not need Palmer’s sweater.”

“I’m good,” You replied, going back to your composing. “Go bother someone else, Lenny.”

You felt him grab your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“Maybe I want to bother you instead, Kitten.” He smirked darkly. “Now come on, take of Palmer’s sweater, it making me-“

“Jealous?” You purred, brows furrowing in mock concern. “But Lenny, I thought we were just partners?”

He let out a growl, his face getting incredibly close to yours.

“ _Mr. Snart, Ms. (Y/L/N),_ ” Gideon interrupted. “ _Captain Hunter needs your help in the main deck.”_

“Rain check?” Leonard suggested.

“You wish.”

\-------------------

 “How we doin’, Boy Scout?” Leonard scowled at Ray.

“Uh,” Ray snorted, a smile appearing on his face. “Point of fact, I completed all 21 merit badges, including nuclear science, so I’m an Eagle Scout.”

“That’s useful.” You rolled your eyes. You glanced at Leonard, seeing he was staring out the window. You turned her head, spotting the Russian physicist Leonard had kissed earlier. Jealousy gnawed at your stomach and you felt the urge to punch something.

Ray noticed the woman, too. “Uh-oh. We got a problem. Valentina’s headed toward the core containment unit. The radiation Stein’s about to unleash—if she opens the door—“

“We’re here to stop Savage from making an army of Firestorms.” You snapped. “Saving some commie woman isn’t part of the plan.”

“Even if the radiation doesn’t kill her, Savage will,” Ray said sternly. “The second he finds out the lab’s been sabotaged. Look, we gotta get her out of here.”

“Well, who’s gonna shut down the core, Raymond?” Leonard barked. “I skipped that merit badge, and (Y/N)’s only good at stealing and playing the violin.”

You scoffed, “I’m good at other things.”

“I know, Kitten,” Leonard gave her a flirty smirk. “But you don’t like bedroom talk outside of the bedroom.”

“Pretending I didn’t hear that,” Ray muttered to himself. You felt your cheeks getting hot. Leonard Snart was an _asshole._

 _Raymond, why is the thermal core still running at full power_?” Stein growled over the coms.

“I’ll handle the core, you guys handle Valentina.” Ray stated.

“You’re willing to risk the mission for a woman you _barely_ know?” Leonard growled.

“Be helpful to others,” Ray replied. You and Leonard just stared at him, waiting for an explanation. “It’s the Scout motto.” He frowned.

“30 seconds,” Leonard growled, pushing Ray into the seat. “I’ll get Vostok, you kill the power for Stein, and Raymond? Promise me.”

Ray gave him a small nod, then you grabbed Leonard’s hand and phased you both through the walls until you were out of the control room. You went to walk out to stop Vostok, only to have Leonard hold up a hand to stop you.

“Better let me do the talking, Kitten.” Leonard drawled. “She’ll listen to me.”

“What if I just possessed you?” You hissed, grabbing the sleeve of his stupid parka. “I could handle this all on my own.”

Leonard smirked, “Then do it.”

You grit your teeth, anger bubbling in you along with jealousy. It wasn’t a good combination. You shouldn’t be so jealous over someone who clearly had no interest in you. Yet…the feelings were still there.

“Just hurry up.” You growled, letting go of his parka. He stepped out of the shadows and stopped Vostok while you while you went back into the control room with Ray. Ray noticed your sour expression, but he didn’t say anything…well, for a moment.

“You ok?”

“Let’s get this over with.” You muttered.

You listened as Leonard talked to Vostok, staying in the control room to avoid being seen. You hated being sidelined like this. You were a master thief, you should be able to handle some stupid Russian woman.

You kept an eye out for any military types. However, a fight might actually help with your anger. Punching someone was a good way to relieve stress, and you were tempted to let down your guard just to have the chance to deal with your stress. Unfortunately, Ray wasn’t much help without that fancy super-suit of his, so you decided to keep a watch out for him.

 _“Turn the core back online_.”

You and Ray looked at each other, confused, as Vostok’s voice came over the coms. You looked out the window, heart dropping in fear as you saw Vostok with a gun to Leonard’s temple.

“Shit,” You muttered.

“ _You will turn it back on, or I will put a bullet in your friend’s head.”_

 _Don’t you dare._ ” Leonard growled, his icy stare on Ray. _“She’s gonna shoot me whether you do it or not._ ”

“ _That may be true, and you can take that gamble if you like. It’s only his life you wager_.” Vostok hissed.

"I’m gonna rip her hair out.” You growled, heading for the wall to phase through it.

 _"Don’t do it, (Y/N).”_ Leonard growled. “ _Don’t need us both getting shot_.”

You stopped, realizing he was right. However, you weren’t about to let him get hurt. Even if he was a cold hearted ass.

“ _Raymond!_ ” Stein barked over the coms. “ _What’s going on? The core is back online!”_

 _"You idiot._ ” Leonard snarled, glaring at Ray.

You were so caught up in your worry for Leonard, you didn’t hear Stein talking on the coms, followed by Ray’s voice. Nor did you notice the butt of a gun slamming into the back of your skull before it was too late.

\---------------

You groaned as you came to. Pain was rumbling through you head, and it only got worse as you tried to sit up. You felt a hand push you back down onto the floor of the truck. You slowly peeled open your eyes to see Mick scowling at you.

“Thought you might be dead.” He stated in his gravely voice.

“Me, too,” You muttered, eyeing the hole in the shoulder of his jacket. “You get the bullet out?”

“Haircut dug it out.” Mick replied.

You looked past Mick, seeing Ray sitting up against the wall of the back of the truck with a worried expression on his face. He seemed to look more relieved when he noticed you watching him.

“You ok?” He asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine,” You sighed. “Might not be able to phase us out of here with this headache.”

“Well, then we’ll have to come up with another way out.” Ray sighed. “Any ideas? You two must have been in prison before-“

“Not me,” You scoffed. “Well, I was in the Flash’s meta-human prison, but I don’t think that counts. Also, Lenny broke me out of that prison.”

“Any chance he might break us out of this one?”

Mick snorted, “Snart’s gonna reign down hell to get Casper back.”

You rolled her eyes, “All I am to Lenny is a good fuck and a better thief.”

Ray let out a laugh, and you glared at him. “I’m sorry,” He shook his head. “But you and Snart are probably the two most blind people I’ve ever met. You’re clearly head over heels in love with each other.”

“Lenny is cold hearted and doesn’t really do love.” You muttered.

“Sure,” Ray snorted. “Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments! They make me flail a little when I read them because I'm so touched that people actually like reading things I write!
> 
> Since it's my birthday I'm posting again. :)


	10. White Knights Pt. 2

Walking through the prison wasn’t a fun feeling. You could feel the other women glaring at you like a new piece of meat they would enjoy tearing apart. You eyed the guard in front of you, knowing it wouldn’t take much just to phase into his body and take control. You just needed to be subtle about it considering they would attack the body you possessed.

“In you go.” The guard gave you a rough shove into the cell, and you heard the door lock behind you. Your new cellmate eyed you like she was looking for the best way to kill you. You ignored her, looking around your new cell with a sour look on your face.

The cells Mick had told you about sounded a helluva lot nicer than this one.

“What is your name?” The woman growled.

“(Y/N),” You replied, walking over to the cell door. You looked around to see that the guards were gone. You had every ability to escape, but you knew it would be easier if you could do it during the sleeping hours. Maybe there would be less guards. You turned to your new cellmate. “What’s the guard schedule like?”

“You cannot escape,” The woman scoffed, then pulled out a shiv from her mattress. “Give me your shoes.”

“I just stole these.” You muttered, offended that she would have the audacity to try to steal from you. “Can’t we be friends? What’s your name?”

“Olga,” She growled, then lunged.

You phased her through you, and she slammed into the metal bars behind you. She turned and looked at you in utter horror.

“Are you a ghost?”

“I’m _the_ Ghost.” You smirked smugly. “Now, stop trying to stab me. I need to figure out the guard schedule so I can sneak out.”

“Take me with you!” Olga gasped.

“You just tried to _stab_ me.” You growled. “I’m not doing jack for you, lady.”

* * *

“Nice of you boys to join me.” You grumbled. You spit blood to the side, your shoulders sore from the chains around your wrists keeping you in one spot.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Ray gasped as they chained him up next to you.

“What do you think?” You snapped.

“Right, sorry.” Ray muttered. “Wait, can’t you just phase out?”

“Getting electrocuted is messing with my powers.” You mumbled. “To be honest, I don’t know how I’m still conscious.”

“It’s ‘cause you’re one tough woman.” Mick muttered as he was chained up on your other side. You could see the burn scars decorating his arms, webbed across his skin like demented spider webs.

“Yes, she is very tough.” The colonel grinned maliciously at you. “And so pretty…” He reached up to touch your face, and Mick shot a leg out, hitting him in the gut.

“Don’t touch her.” Mick snarled.

The Colonel smiled darkly, then back handed Mick. You let out a startled gasp. You never did like seeing your friends being hurt.   

There was a phone call for the Colonel. Whoever he was speaking to made him grin darkly, and you knew things were probably about to get a whole lot worse. He hung up the phone, then one of his lackeys turned on the lights.

You blinked, your eyes slowly adjusting. You looked up, seeing a large, dirty mirror showing off your reflection. You looked like hell. There were wires glued to your body, the Colonel’s way of easily being able to electrocute you. Your hair was a mess, sticking to your forehead.

“So,” The Colonel scowled at Mick. “Are you still planning—what did you threaten before? To go all ‘Rocky IV’ on my ass?”

Mick laughed, “I’ve changed my mind.”

You hissed in pain as the Colonel threw the switch and electrocuted you and the others. The pain was horrific, and you just wanted to escape. You couldn’t, though. The electricity was dampening your powers, so you were stuck at the mercy of the deranged man.

“Ivan Drago lives at the end of that movie.” Mick continued. He went to laugh again, and more electricity coursed through the three of you. The electricity stopped, and you panted as you slumped forward. The only thing holding you up were the chains around your wrists. The skin was now being rubbed raw from the metal.

“Isn’t he supposed to ask us some questions?” Ray asked you.

“They don’t care what we got to say.” Mick muttered. “We’re just part of the show.”

“Stein,” Ray gasped, then called out, “Professor, we’re ok! Don’t tell these bastards anything!”

The Colonel flipped the switch, tearing a scream out of your lungs from the pain of the electricity coursing through your body. It was a relief when the electricity stopped, and you slumped forward again with a groan. Then it started up again, causing you to yell again. Your voice was going hoarse from all the screaming.

The electricity stopped, and you felt your hold on consciousness starting to fade.

“Casper?” Mick grunted. “Hey—(Y/N), don’t pass out on me.”

“Trying,” You managed to mutter. You opened your eyes, seeing the Colonel had picked up some kind of hammer. You swallowed thickly at the sight of it, knowing it was going to be causing you a lot of pain.

“When I get out of here-“

“That is your mistake—“ The Colonel cut Mick off, twirling the hammer in his hand. “Thinking that you’ll get out of here.” The Colonel lifted the hammer to strike Mick.

“Hey!” Ray shouted, causing the Colonel to pause. The Colonel glared at him, but Ray continued. “Can I get some water in here? Something to drink? I’m a little thirsty. A sandwich would be nice—a little turkey and mayo. Do they have mayo in Russia? No?”

You glanced quizzically at Mick, hoping he had a reason for Ray being so stupid as to volunteer for a beating. Mick just shook his head, staring at the ceiling as if he were begging lightning to strike him to just get him out of this situation.

Ray scoffed, “At least in America, you get a last meal. This Communism really sucks.”

“What are you doing, Boy Scout?” You muttered.

“Yes, Boy Scout, what are you doing?” The Colonel growled, going over to him. He began to circle Ray, stopping until he was facing Ray’s back.

“Nothing compared to what I did to your mother last night.” Ray replied.

“You have quite a mouth on you.” The Colonel sounded amused.

“So does she.” Ray quipped, then howled in pain as the Colonel slammed the hammer into his back.

You wrenched your eyes shut, flinching every time you heard the hammer hit flesh. You gripped the chains holding you up so tightly you knew you were bruising your fingers.

The phone rang again, and the Colonel stopped his beating on Ray. You looked over at your teammate, eyes wide at the sight of him bruised and bloody.

“ _Christ_ ,” You whispered. “Ray, talk to me.”

“I’m fine.” He rasped.

“Take them back to their cells.” The Colonel ordered.     

* * *

“Hey, Kitten,” Leonard smirked. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks, Len.” You muttered. You groaned as you slowly sat up. Thankfully, Olga wasn’t in the cell with you. Maybe they had taken her out for her own round of torture. You weren’t too broken up about that, she did try to stab you.

“You got any idea where Mick is?” Leonard asked as he slung your arm over his shoulders, one arm going around your waist to keep you steady.

“I’m assuming in the men’s area,” You replied. “You lead, I phase, deal?”

“Deal,” Leonard replied, tightening his grip on your hip ever so slightly. “Y’know, I think we should stop meeting like this. Prison breaks aren’t exactly a fun date.”

You snorted, “When have you ever taken me on a date, Leonard Snart?”

“After I busted you out of the Flash’s prison.” He defended, and you looked up to see he was smirking.

“That was a date?” You replied incredulously.

“You wound me, Kitten. That was a good date.”

“Yeah, because you didn’t pay and you still got me into bed.”

“A good date.” He repeated, making you laugh quietly. You then hissed in pain as he jostled you a little too roughly to pull you behind a wall to hide from guards. “Jesus, Lenny! Take it easy!” You hissed.

“I believe that’s the first time you’ve ever asked me to take it easy on you.” He snorted a smirk, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. The _mouth_ on this man was ridiculous.

Leonard decided the coast was clear, then he helped you down the hallway. He pulled to a stop at Cell 13, and you peered inside to see Mick standing by the barred window and Ray lying down on the bottom bunk.

“Ah, nice costume.” Mick complimented Leonard as you phased both of you into the cell.

“Got one for you, too.” Leonard tossed Mick a bag.

You went over to Ray as Mick quickly put on his new costume. You reached out, carefully patting Ray’s cheek.

“Ray?” You mumbled. “C’mon, buddy, we gotta go.”

“Let’s go.” Leonard ordered.

“We can’t ditch him,” Mick defended, looking away from his gun. “He won’t survive in here.”

“Two guards walking out of here with a woman, not too suspicious.” Leonard growled. “Two guards walking out of here with a woman and carrying him? Very suspicious.”

"He took a beating for me.” Mick replied.

“Raymond would take a beating for a total stranger.” Leonard stated. “Mick, if our time in the can taught us anything, it’s we look out for each other. It’s you, me, and (Y/N).”

“He’s coming with us.” You stated, getting to your feet. “Don’t make me fight you on this, Leonard.”

Leonard looked at you like you had grown a second head before he finally caved.

“Fine, get Boy Scout and let’s get the hell out of here.” He muttered.

Mick threw Ray over his shoulders, and the small group made their way into the hall. The other prisoners were watching you all, but you kept your eyes forward. Things seemed to be going smoothly before the lights went out and an alarm sounded.

“Come _on_.” You groaned, annoyed.

The prisoners began shouting, and you could hear guards down the hall getting closer. The locks began to open up, and the prisoners began opening their doors and stepping out.

"Electromagnetic locks.” Leonard snarled.

“We’re dressed as guards!” Mick shouted.

“Hold on, and keep up!” You ordered. You grabbed the back of Mick’s jacket, then Leonard’s hand and took off running. You phased yourself and the three men through the prisoners and the guards. A few of them passed out from having their minds phased through. You were grateful for that, it meant less people to chase after you.

* * *

You were beyond exhausted. Phasing numerous people out of a Russian Gulag had been ridiculously exhausting. You was eager to get back to your bunk on the Waverider and sleep for a week straight.

As you walked up to your bed, you froze. Sitting on the blue blankets was your necklace. It glinted in the low lighting above your bed, and you carefully picked it up. A note was sitting on your bed, and you recognized Leonard’s handwriting. You had seen it often enough on notes when you would help case a place before your small band of thieves robbed it.

               

_Had to clean the blood off of it._

_-L_

You swallowed thickly, picking up the necklace. The small sixteenth note charm was shiny and you felt tears pricking your eyes. You hadn’t lost it at the pentagon when Kendra attacked you. Leonard had taken it off of you to get the blood off of it because he knew how much you loved this stupid little piece of jewelry your brother had bought at some rest stop.

You carefully latched it around your neck. The charm rested in the hollow of your throat, and a realization hit you.

Leonard cared about you.

You walked through the wall, knowing just which parts of the walls had low levels of electricity. You quickly made your way to Leonard’s room where he was lounging on his bed. He looked up as you phased through the wall, and a smirk quirked at his lips.

“Get my present?”

You didn’t answer. You made your way to the bed, shrugging off your sweater and crawling into Leonard’s lap. You straddled his thighs, and his hands rested on your hips naturally.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I am?”

“So am I.”

He smirked at you. “You are,” He agreed. “And why are you telling me this?”

“Because I think it needs to be said how shitty we are when it comes to feelings.” You felt his hands grip your waist a little tighter. You cupped the back of his neck, your other hand splaying across his chest. “We’re too stubborn to admit things that are definitely there, and I’m tired of it, Lenny. I want…” You trailed off, feeling a little lost. Feelings really weren’t your thing, and they certainly weren’t Lenny’s.

“What do you want?” He asked, his hand trailing up to cup your jaw.

 “I’m not sure.” You admitted quietly. “This isn’t really my thing… Look, I don’t like you going around kissing crazy Russian physicists.”

He smirked at you, “Well, seems we’re on the same page, Kitten. I don’t like you flirting with Boy Scout.”

You smirked back, “I’m sorry I flirted with Ray.”

“Sorry I kissed a crazed Russian physicist.”

“Forgive and forget?”

“Already forgiven,” He murmured, pulling you down into a kiss.

* * *

The vinyl playing in Rip’s office was an old one. The singer crooned through the office, and you felt completely at ease being back at your new home in the Waverider. Mick was pouring shots from a bottle of booze he had stolen back in 1986. He handed one to you then Leonard.

“Courtesy of Yuri the Bear.” He told the room.

“How did you even have time to steal this?” Sara asked, sounding a little impressed.

“There’s always time to steal.” Leonard replied, settling into a chair. You sat on the arm of the chair, and Leonard brushed his hand against your thigh for a brief moment. It sent a flutter through your chest.

“A toast to the first time we haven’t completely ruined the time line.” Stein announced, holding up his glass.

“Please tell me that’s true, Gideon.” Rip groaned as he looked at the ceiling.

 _“The projections of the future are back to normal.”_ Gideon chimed.

“I’ll drink to that,” Kendra smiled.

"To Rip.” Leonard held up his glass. “To things not going according to his plan.”

You snickered, clinking your glass against Leonard’s.

“To the Captain!” Stein grinned.

“To the Captain.” The group toasted. You downed your Russian vodka, shuddering as you felt the burn going down your throat. Jesus, this stuff was _stiff._ Russians did not fuck around when it came to vodka.

“Hold on, Jefferson,” Stein murmured. “You’re not quite 21.”

“Yo…” Jax frowned, looking defeated.

“Let the kid have some fun!” You called over.

“Yeah,” Sara agreed. “In 1986, the drinking age in Russia was 12, so…”

“Well,” Stein sighed. “Perhaps we can let it slide this one time. After all, you were the hero today.” He smiled fondly at Jax. “You saved my life.”

“Oh, that?” Jax smirked smugly. “That was no biggie.”

You turned your attention to Leonard. “Thanks for busting me out of jail again.”

“You must stop making a habit of getting locked up, Kitten.” He smirked up at you. “Of course, the thank-you-sex afterwards is very much appreciated.”

You felt a smirk tugging at your lips, “I can find ways to make that up to you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Leonard drawled. “Do tell-“

The ship rocked violently and you tumbled to the floor. Leonard tumbled with you, as did the rest of the team.

“ _We have been stuck with an explosive projectile._ ” Gideon announced.

“Yeah, we noticed.” You groaned, getting to your feet. Leonard put a protective arm around your waist as you both stumbled over to the seats. You landed in one as the ship rocked again, and you barely managed to pull your harness down. Mick sat to your left and Leonard on your right, both of them strapping in.

“We’re in the Temporal Zone, no one should be able-“ Rip was cut off as another blast hit the ship.

“You were saying?” Leonard snapped.

“ _A scan of the vessel suggests that it is the bounty hunter Chronos._ ” Gideon announced.

“I’m getting real sick of that guy.” You muttered as the ship lurched again. Your hand gripped Leonard’s thigh, clutching it tightly. He laced his fingers through yours, giving you a look to tell you that he didn’t think you were going to die.

Well. That was helpful.

 _“He appears to be following us._ ” Gideon added. “ _Firing countermeasures._ ” Then a moment later. “ _Countermeasures effective._ ”

“Have we lost him?” Stein called out to Rip.

" _Yes, but not his missile._ ” Gideon replied.

“Great,” You groaned, squeezing Leonard’s hand tighter while your other hand gripped your harness just as tight.

 _“Our aft shield is gravely compromised._ ”

“Initiating evasive maneuvers.” Rip announced.

The ship lurched violently to the left, and you grit your teeth as you hoped your harness would hold up.

"The vodka was a bad choice.” Ray groaned.

"Do _not_ throw up.” You hissed.

“ _Impact in three, two, one._ ”

The ship was hit with a violent explosion, and you felt your heart jump into your throat as the ship felt as if it were dropping.

 _"Sir, we’ve just been knocked out of the timestream._ ” Gideon announced.

“What does that mean?” Kendra shouted.

“It means we’re crash-landing.” Rip replied gravely. “In place. And time.”


	11. Star City 2046

Wherever— _whenever--_ they had landed, it was a total war zone. There were fires blazing in old oil drums, fires in the distance from what you assumed to be explosions. You walked silently with the group, wondering where the hell the ship had landed.

“Gideon, camouflage the ship.” Rip ordered as they walked onto a deserted street. “This doesn’t look like the type of place we want to linger out in the open.”

“That looks a lot like a Palmer Tech building.” Ray muttered. “But why does it have a Smoak logo on it?”

You glanced up to see a tall building with a large sign that read _Smoak Industries._

“Wait,” Sara frowned. “This is Star City.” She looked to Rip, appalled. “I thought you said the time line was safe.”

“Yeah, Star City was intact in 2016.” Rip replied as he looked at a device in his hand. “This…this is 2046.”

“The future doesn’t look too swell.” You muttered.

“Don’t move!” A deep voice shouted as a man with a bow and arrow jumped onto the roof of a deserted car. Leonard took a protective step in front of you to block the guy from seeing you. You felt a little bit angry by that. You were perfectly able to protect yourself.

“Oh, thank God!” Sara gasped, getting closer to the guy.

“I said don’t move!” The man barked.

“It’s me,” Sara continued, sounding less sure as she went on. “It’s Sara.”

“Hey, Oliver, look,” Ray spoke up. “I-I know it’s been a long time, but don’t you remember that Rip Hunter recruited us to become Legends?”

“I never heard of any legends.” The guy growled before he fired an arrow at the group. An explosion sounded behind the group, and you ducked instinctively. You then made yourself intangible as a safety precaution. Mick fired off his heat gun, aiming at the Green Arrow knockoff. The guy fired an arrow, then swung on a rope.

"Get back!” Rip ordered.

You grabbed the back of Leonard’s jacket then Mick’s, making them intangible. You phased yourself and your partners through a car to get to cover.

The guy landed and began firing arrows at the group. You let out a startled gasp as one of the arrows flew through you, sticking to the rock to your right. You moved your head, making your self tangible as you plucked the arrow out of the wall. 

"Is this guy a friend of yours?” Mick barked at Sara. “I don’t like him.”

“Ditto.” You agreed, hearing an arrow zip over your head. Mick and Leonard fired off their guns at the guy, and your quickly decided that you might want to reconsider your thoughts on having a weapon of your own. These past few weeks had shown you relying solely on your wits and ability to walk through solid objects weren’t very much.

“What are you doing?” Sara shouted.

“It’s called firing back!” Rip shouted back as he fired his weapon.

“This can’t be the Green Arrow,” Kendra muttered close to your hideout with your partners.

“That’s not Oliver Queen.” Sara replied.

“Sure dresses like him.” Ray stated.

“Shoots arrows like him!” Leonard growled.

“Well, whoever he is, I don’t plan on sticking around to get shish kebabbed by this dude!” Jax shouted.

"I'm with Jax!" You shouted as Leonard fired his cold gun at the guy.

“Let’s stay behind and kill him.” Mick snarled.

“We need to return to the ship!” Rip ordered. “(Y/N), can you phase us all?”

“I can try!” You shouted. You grabbed Mick and Leonard, feeling the others grabbing onto you. You grit your teeth as your extended your powers, then the group moved as one as quickly as they could to the ship.

Thankfully, you managed to get out of the line of fire quickly, just as your powers sputtered out and you stumbled. Leonard scooped you up before you could face plant. You let out a relived sigh, glad to not feel the strain of your powers trying to phase so many people at once.

“I felt an arrow go through me.” Ray mumbled, slightly in shock.

“No wonder Snart likes her so much.” Sara shivered. “She sends a cold chill through you like crazy when she uses her powers.”

* * *

“If this is just a potential future, it doesn’t matter if we kill anyone here, right?” Mick mused as they walked through the run down streets of future Star City.

“Well, to avoid the risk of a paradox, it’s probably best to refrain from killing anyone.” Rip replied.

“I’m not gonna promise anything.” Mick muttered.

“My sister’s apartment used to be over there.” Sara walked a little further ahead of them.

“I seem to remember something about your father being a police captain.” Leonard drawled.

“Your point?” Sara growled.

“Did one hell of a job.” Leonard replied coldly.

“My father and everyone else would never have let this happen.” Sara stated. “Unless they were all dead.”

“That’s a positive way to look at it.” You muttered, shoving your hands in your pockets. That seemed to be the only positive thing going on in Star City at the moment. The place looked like a war zone, and you were eager to get this mission over with.

“Palmer Tech’s just two blocks this way.” Sara announced after a moment. “Or at least…it used to be.”

An explosion sounded, and your heart lurched at the noise.

“Take cover in there!” Rip shouted, pointing at a school bus. You took off running for the bus, rushing inside first and heading towards the back. You glanced back, seeing people on motorbikes causing even more chaos to the streets. There was the sound of gunfire and more explosions going off.

“It’s like World War III out there!” Leonard shouted as he sat in the seat in front of you.

“It’s beautiful!” Mick added.

“It’s loud,” You complained.

“We need to find another route.” Rip announced as they all watched the new Green Arrow try and take down the ruffians. The absolute chaos was unsettling you. You preferred a nice clean heist, a quiet space to play your violin. This was _not_ a place you wanted to be in.

Star City _sucked_ forty years into the future.

Glass shattered, and you made your body intangible to avoid the glass falling over you. A body thumped onto the hood of the bus and Mick laughed.

“Alright,” You growled, annoyed. “2046 sucks and I don’t like it!”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Kitten?” Leonard smirked, clearly enjoying the war zone almost as much as Mick.

“I left it on the ship.” You muttered.

“He needs help.” Sara announced, looking out the front window to see the new Green Arrow was fighting a bunch of thugs on his own. She got out of her seat and headed for the doors.

 “Sara!” Rip shouted after her. “Sara-“ He let out an annoyed huff, then quickly followed her out of the bus.

“Y’know, I saw a bank a block away.” Leonard drawled. “What do you two think about some looting?”

The idea of robbing a bank quickly took care of your distaste for the war zone. There wasn’t anything that stealing couldn’t fix.

The three of you made your way off of the bus. You stayed close to your partners, knowing that your only way of defending yourself was your abilities. Your lack of a weapon was really starting to bug you. Ever since you had stepped foot on the Waverider, your life had been one big blaring sign that showed you how lackluster you were when it came to protecting yourself. Thankfully, you had your powers to keep you from getting shot.

A group of people on ATVs drove over, cutting your little group off from the route to the bank you had planned to loot. The people were all dressed in punk-like clothing, and one guy was even wearing a fur coat like some Game of Thrones wannabe.

“Drop your weapons and hand over your wallets!” A man shouted as he aimed a large gun at the group. You arched your eyebrow, exchanging an amused glance with Leonard.

“Wait, are you actually trying to mug us?” Leonard frowned at the guy.

“What is this, amateur hour?” Mick growled.

“No wallet,” You shrugged in mock sympathy. “The suits too tight for one.” You patted your hips to demonstrate.

A taller man sauntered forward. He looked ridiculous in the fur coat he was wearing.

“If you don’t do what my man says, we’re gonna crush you into the pavement. Like a couple of ants.”

“Really?” Mick had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

“What do you say we teach these fellas a lesson?” Leonard suggested.

 “I’d like a good show.” You replied with a smirk.

Another guy came over and took the leader’s fur coat off of him. You couldn’t help but smirk in amusement. It was like watching Game of Thrones, a guy in fur coat with a bunch of lackeys. It was so dumb. Even Mick let out a laugh at the absurdity of it.

The guy swung, his fist hitting Leonard in the jaw. You grit your teeth together, walking over and seeing Leonard hadn't actually been hit that hard. Still, you didn't like to see someone you cared so much for getting hurt in any way. You shot the guy who had punched him a glare.

“That’s what you get when you don’t follow directions.” The guy stated, smug. He then had the audacity to  _wink_ at you. You scoffed, appalled.

"Interesting.” Mick replied, handing over his gun for you to hold. “Hold this.” Then he swung, clocking the guy in the jaw. There were a few laughs that went around. “Second thought…” Mick took his gun back. He fired a blast of fire at the guy, sending him flying back.

“Whoa!” One of the lackeys gasped. “Where did you get that?”

“eBay.” Mick deadpanned. “Now, your boss will not be needing this.” Mick slid into the fur coat as the lackey held it out for him.  

“Well, this has been fun, but I think it’s time to leave.” Leonard drawled.

“Leave?” Mick growled. “Why would we leave?” He slung his arm around a female lackey’s shoulders. He then went to the four-wheeler the original leader had ridden in on, beckoning his new female friend to join him.

Leonard let out an annoyed sigh, heading for a motorcycle. You hopped onto it behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist as a sense of dread filled you.

Mick wasn’t going to leave this place without a fight.  

* * *

The bar was probably the cleanest place in the city. You were a little troubled by that considering the bar would not have passed a health code inspection back in 2016. There was music thumping in the air, and you swore you could feel it in your chest.

Leonard had a deep scowl on his face as he sat next to you at the bar. His chin was propped in his hand as he looked around the bar filled with criminals. You realized you should feel at home here. You had been raised by thieves, you _were_ a thief. However, you couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that things weren’t going to end well.

“You alright, Lenny?” You asked.

“We could be robbing a bank right now.” He muttered, sounding incredibly annoyed.

You wanted to suggest that you could still go rob that bank, but you knew he wouldn’t go without Mick. You scanned the room, finding Mick with the female lackey from earlier hanging off of him with a dopey smile on her face. Mick seemed to be enjoying himself, happy to be the leader for once.

The music stopped, and you gave Leonard a quizzical glance that he returned with a shrug. You looked to the entrance of the bar, seeing a group of people with bats walking in. A man sauntered forward wearing orange and black armor. You frowned, wondering if he knew it wasn’t Halloween.

"Party’s over,” He announced. “Everyone hit the streets. Hit everybody on them! I want Green Arrow dead by morning!”

Mick got up, walking over to the guy. “Listen, pal, this is my gang. The only orders they take are from me.”

The man glared at Mick, and you could sense violence was more than likely about to break out in the bar. You shifted closer to Leonard, putting your hand on his arm, ready to phase you both out of the way if need be.

“Hmm, might be your gang, but it’s my city.” The man growled. He then addressed the bar. “Green Arrow is running with a female assassin in white and a Brit in a brown coat. Kill them all!” The man then fixed Mick with an amused glare as he scoffed before leaving the bar with his own gang.

“You heard the man, let’s go!” One of the lackeys shouted, and Mick’s gang filtered out of the bar.

“Len,” You murmured. “That guy wants Rip and Sara dead. We have to do something.”

He nodded, “Agreed.” He got to his feet, and you followed him as he went to Mick. “Looks like your new minions are about to go on a citywide manhunt for Rip and Sara.”

“So what?” Mick muttered.

“So what?” You repeated, annoyed. “Mick, we can’t let them kill our friends.”

Mick scoffed, “Since when did they become our friends?”

“You tell me,” Leonard growled. “You and Raymond seemed to get pretty tight back in Russia.”

“I’ve never been tight with anyone!” Mick snapped.

“Mick, it’s time to go.” Leonard growled. You could feel the tension in the room getting thicker, and you knew you had to stop them before something happened. Leonard began walking, and you took a step to follow him.

“You’re not the boss of me!” Mick roared as he reached for his heat gun.

“Actually, I am!” Leonard snapped, his eyes flashing to you for a brief moment, then back to Mick as he stopped. You lunged for Mick, phasing into him and quickly taking over his mind.

_Get the hell out of me, Casper! I’m going to kill you!_

“C’mon, don’t yell, Mick.” You replied, but it was with Mick’s gravelly tone.

“Kitten, you alright in there?”

“Is this what it’s like to feel tall?” You mused as you began walking out of the bar in Mick’s body. “Because I kind of like it, Lenny.” You felt as if you were towering over Leonard, and you were pretty damn excited over it despite the fact that you had to possess one of your partners.

“Don’t call me that with Mick’s voice.” Leonard muttered. “It’s creepy.”

* * *

 

You grabbed Mick’s gun, firing it as you jumped off of the ATV. Since you were still inhabiting Mick’s body, you found that you were able to use his good aim for yourself.

"Gentlemen, your timing is exemplary.” Rip announced. “Where’s Ms. (Y/L/N)?”

“Possessing Mick.” Leonard replied as you both fired. You made sure not to cross the streams, knowing it would result in you getting blasted yourself.

The last of the men hit the ground, and you felt yourself grinning at a job well done. It was kind of nice to have a weapon of your own…well, it wasn’t technically your weapon, but it was still nice to use one.

“Where’s Conner?” Sara frowned as she looked around the large room.

Rip walked over to a bow on the ground, picking it up with a grave look in his eye.

“He’s been taken.”

Sara kneeled down next to one of the unconscious men. “These are Grant Wilson’s men.”

“Sara, can I have a word, please?” Rip muttered, then he and Sara walked a few feet away to have a private conversation.

 _Casper, get the hell out of me._ Mick growled.

“Are you going to play nice?” You replied sweetly.

 _You’re really pissing me off._ _I want to talk to Snart._

“I can translate.” You told Mick.

Mick made an annoyed growling noise in your mind. _Fine, tell him I want to stay here._

“We already know you want to stay here, Mick.” You frowned.

 _I want to know why you two don’t._ He muttered. _A city of thieves and criminals—_

“That sounds like too much competition.” You crossed your arms, realizing Mick’s arms were huge and you felt a little uncomfortable in his body. This was probably the longest you had actually inhabited someone else’s body, ever. Leonard was watching you curiously, only hearing half of the conversation you were having with Mick.

 _Then we wipe ‘em out._ Mick stated matter-of-factly. _What I did to that other guy, we can do the same thing to this Grant Wilson and anyone else to get in our way. I doubt they can stand up to the Ghost._

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Mick Rory.” You replied in a sing-song tone that sounded incredibly odd in Mick’s gravelly voice.

“Kitten, what’s going on?” Leonard asked you.

“He wants to stay.” You replied.

“Mick,” Leonard sighed as he rolled his eyes. “We have a job to do. If we defeat Savage, we’ll be the baddest sons of bitches _alive_.”

 _I don’t want a ticker tape parade!_ Mick roared and you winced at the volume of his voice in your head. _I didn’t come here to be a hero, I came here to steal things. It seems you lied about this being a job!_ _You know what I want from this world._ You quickly translated this to Leonard who scowled.

“Yes,” Leonard scowled, his voice low and cold as ice. “To see it burn.”

_Casper, if you possess me again, you’ll burn, too._

“Good luck with that.” You snorted.

* * *

You stumbled out of Mick’s body, and Leonard caught you as Mick fell to the floor with a groan. Leonard managed to activate the barrier for the brig, then scooped you up off your feet. He began walking, and you weakly rested your head against his chest.

“Well, you haven’t passed out yet.” He mused, and you felt his thumb caressing your upper arm where he was holding you. It sent a flutter through your chest, and you let out a small, content sigh at the feeling.

“I guess I’m getting better at this.” You replied as your eyes began to droop. “Where are we going?”

“You’re going to get some rest.” Leonard answered as the door to his bunk slid open. He carried you over to the bed and lay you down. He tugged your boots off of your feet, then pulled the blankets up around you. “I’m going to go have a…heart to heart with Mick.”

You yawned, “Okay, be careful.”

He pressed a kiss to your head as your eyes fluttered shut. You hoped you weren’t dreaming that he had just kissed your head. It was such a sweet thing, and Leonard usually didn’t do sweet. Of course, he had really started to change ever since he rescued you from the gulag in 1986…

“Aren’t I always?” He chuckled quietly.


	12. Marooned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write. Nothing says romance like almost dying.

“If you turn down the fucking thermostat one more time, I’m going to punch you in the face.” You threatened as you and Leonard walked into the bridge. “I’m tired of freezing my ass off every night-“

“If I turn the heat up, you won’t feel the need to heat things up on your own.” He drawled, a cheeky smirk on his face as he grabbed your hips. “Now, that doesn’t seem fun, Kitten.”

“I mean it, no more freezing, Lenny.” You poked his chest. “It’s too damn cold in your room.”

Leonard sighed dramatically, “It’s not that bad, Kitten. I’m there to keep you warm. Besides, if you don’t like it, you can just go back to your room.”

You rolled your eyes, trying to hide the fact that the suggestion you sleep in your own room stung. You thought things were progressing into an _actual_ relationship with Leonard. However…now it seemed that it hadn’t progressed as much as you thought.

* * *

 

Ray was quoting Star Trek. Kendra was only making it worse by talking nerd with him. You sighed, draping your legs in Leonard’s lap as you watched the nerdiness happening by Rip’s usual spot.

“Ugh,” Leonard muttered. “Mick had it wrong. This ship isn’t a prison, it’s a torture chamber.”

You snorted, a smirk lighting up your face.

“Well, I don’t think Mick’s problem is with the ship.” Sara stated.

“You think it’s with me?” Leonard frowned.

“Well, you sort of had me possess him and force him to leave his own personal paradise in 2046. The happiest place on earth for felons.” You pointed out, poking your boot into his ribs before resting your feet in his lap.

“He’ll get over it.” Leonard growled, smacking at your foot but not forcing you to move your feet. “Mick runs hot. He always has. Once he calms down, everything will be back to normal.”

“Yeah,” Sara scoffed, amused. “I bet that one sounded more convincing in your head.”

The center console beeped, and a male voice began to speak.

 _"I’d like to speak to acting Captain Raymond Palmer._ ”

“Ooh,” Ray grinned. “Acting Captain. I like the sound of that.” He hopped out of the captain’s chair and made his way to the console. You joined the others, seeing the man on the video feed looked very much like a pirate. “I’m Captain Palmer, who are you?”

 _"I’m the man holding your crew hostage_.” The man replied. You felt a jolt of fear stab you, and you looked up at Leonard to see he looked somewhat concerned. It was hard to read his emotions sometimes. All you knew was that Leonard was pretty protective of his partners, even big, burly Mick Rory.

“ _Captain Palmer, I’ve informed Mr. Valor of the fiery retribution you’ll rain down on him if we are not released immediately.”_ Rip’s voice broke in. There was a grunting noise, then a thud.

“ _I’m gonna make this real simple_ ,” Valor growled. _“You surrender your ship, and I’ll drop you off unharmed at a place and time of your choosing. You’ve got 10 seconds to decide.”_

“Or else what?” Ray asked. “If you want the Waverider for yourself, there’s no way you’ll fire on us.”

“Way to go planting ideas in the man’s head.” You hissed, shooting Ray a glare.

“ _Perhaps,_ ” Valor snarled. _“But right now I’ve got my sights set on your Captain’s head.”_

“Wait- Wait, wait, wait!” Ray held up his hands, an edge of panic to his voice. “Just give me a chance to negotiate.”

“ _Ten…nine…_ ” Valor began to count. You heart lurched, thinking of the fact that a) one of your partners was on that ship and was more than likely going to be killed by a Time Pirate, and b) Rip was the only one who could do timejumps...so if he died then the entire team was stuck in outer space in the  _future._

"Maybe he’s bluffing?” Ray suggested.

“ _Eight…_ ”

“Doesn’t feel like it.” Leonard growled.

“ _Seven…_ ”

 _"You don’t know Palmer_ ,” Rip grunted. “ _And how he survived the ‘Imperiex’ onslaught._ ”

An alarm began to sound shrilly, and the lights went dark. You looked around, confused. What the hell was going on? Had Valor decided to fire at the ship?

“Uh, Gideon?” Kendra murmured.

 _"Captain Hunter programmed me to execute certain protocols in response to specific keywords.”_ Gideon announced.

“What does that mean in English?” Leonard snapped.

“ _Strap yourselves in.”_ Gideon answered. “ _We are on the move and preparing to fire._ ”

“Of course we are.” You muttered as you rushed over to the seat on Leonard’s left. You pulled your harness down as Leonard sat down. There was a loud humming noise as the ship’s weapons system fired.

“What are you doing, Gideon?” Leonard growled.

“ _Just a warning shot to let them know we mean business._ ” Gideon almost sounded smug. Could AI’s sound smug?

“My partner’s on that ship!” Leonard snapped.

The ship lurched, and you grabbed Leonard’s hand that seemed to be waiting for you. He gave you an encouraging squeeze, but it didn’t alleviate your panic that was starting to suffocate you. You were not made to handle intergalactic space battles.

“ _There’s a hull breach in the aft portion of the ship._ ” Gideon announced. “ _And the pirates have taken out the telemetry controls.”_

“The _hell_ does that mean?” You squeaked.

“Gideon, switch to manual.” Ray ordered as he lifted up his harness. He went for the captain’s chair and strapped in.

“What are you doing?” Kendra shouted as she followed him.

“If this is anything like a video game, flying a space ship.” Ray replied as the seat turned to face the large window.

You swallowed back panic, but forced yourself to lift your harness and get up. Leonard followed suit, already knowing where you were heading.

“Where are you guys going?” Kendra asked.

“Someone’s gotta deal with that hole.” You replied. “Sara, can you stay here and make sure Ray doesn’t kill us all?”

"You got it.” Sara nodded.

You took off running for the aft portion for the ship. Leonard’s hand grabbed yours, and you quickly phased both of you through the walls for a more direct route to the section of the ship with a hole in it.

“Here!” Leonard stopped you. He pulled out his cold gun and headed for a large, smoking hole in the wall. He fired, coating the hole in a layer of thick ice. The gun continued to fire, and you swallowed nervously as you gripped Leonard’s jacket.

“How long can you keep that up, Len?”

“Not long,” He answered. “I’m gonna run out of charge-“ His gun cut off, and you cursed under your breath.

" _Be advised, the breach is only partially contained.”_ Gideon announced.

“We need to go, now.” You barked, grabbing Leonard’s hand and dragging him towards the wall. However, when you went to phase through the wall, you smacked into it instead. “Shit—Why aren’t my powers working?” You angrily rubbed at your nose that had gotten squished against the metal wall.

" _I believe it is because I activated the air lock._ ” Gideon so helpfully stated. “ _Your powers can not go through the amount of electricity running through the walls, Ms. (Y/L/N).”_

“Can’t you power it down?” Leonard shouted at the ceiling.

“ _I’m afraid not, Mr. Snart.”_

You groaned, “Come _on!_ ”

“Guys?” Ray shouted, his voice slightly muffled from the other side of the door. You and Leonard rushed over, seeing he, Kendra, and Sara were looking through the small window. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna get you out of there. Just hang tight.”

“Don’t mean to rush you Raymond, but it’s getting cold in here.” Leonard stated. “Normally, I wouldn’t complain, but—“

“Can’t you just open the doors, Gideon?” Kendra cut him off.

“ _The bulkhead is designed to remain shut until the breach is sealed.”_ Gideon answered.

“What about you, (Y/N)?” Kendra asked, looking at you through the small window. “Can’t you just phase the two of you out?”

“Too much electricity surging through the walls,” You replied, annoyed. “So we’re stuck in here until that breach is sealed.”

“Which isn’t happening from in here.” Leonard growled.

“How much time do we have until—“ Kendra stopped, swallowing nervously as she looked at you and Leonard.

“Until they die?” Sara finished.

“Not helping!” You shouted, smacking at the bulkhead doors.

* * *

You had never been so cold in your entire life. It felt like your skin was cracking from the ferocity of the chill in the air. You shivered, wrapping your arms around your knees in an attempt to conserve warmth. You pressed your forehead against your knees, a shiver slamming through you.

You looked up when you felt something being wrapped around you. Leonard sat next to you after making sure his jacket was secure on your shoulders. He crossed his arms, shivering himself. You felt a faint warmth in your chest. Leonard had willingly gave up his jacket for you, to keep you warm and safe. Maybe your relationship with Leonard was something he considered a relationship, too.

“Bet this feels good to you, huh?” You teased, trying to keep your teeth from chattering too harshly.

“If I had to pick a way to die, freezing wouldn’t be the worst.” He shrugged as you snuggled closer to him after slipping your arms through the sleeves. “Of course, at least I’m dying with you, Kitten.”

“How romantic.” You replied sarcastically, making him smirk. “Didn’t know you had it in you to be the romantic.”

“Is that what you want?” He asked, arching an eyebrow at you. “For me to be romantic?” He had that glimmer in his eyes that he got when he was thinking about much more fun and warmer things.

You snorted, “You can _not_ be thinking about sex while we’re freezing to death, Lenny.”

He shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips. “It’s how we usually warm up when you complain about my bunk being too cold.” He put an arm around your shoulders, pulling you towards his chest. You climbed into his lap, and he slid his arms into the jacket and around your back to pull you closer.

There was an annoying question buzzing at the back of your skull. You wanted to ask, but you still felt awkward just talking about the subject of a relationship. Of course, you were probably going to die and there wasn’t any way for Leonard to escape the conversation…so, you might as well…

“What are we?” You asked quietly, looking up through your eyelashes that were starting to frost over.

Leonard cocked his head, one eyebrow raising slightly. “Fairly obvious, isn’t it? We’re freezing to death.”

You smacked at his chest, “You know what I mean, Leonard.”

He sighed, tucking your head under his chin as he pulled you closer to him. You didn’t complain, it was a good way to conserve warmth and Leonard Snart was very comfortable to snuggle with.

“We’re a wreck,” He said quietly after a moment. “I think it’s pretty obvious that we’re not good at this sort of thing. I don’t want things to progress any further than where they are between us.”

You felt a sting in your chest, “Why not?” Your voice sounded small, and you weren’t exactly happy about that. You weren’t big on showing weakness in front of people. Not after everything you had been through in your life. The loss of your father, then your brother a year later, fighting your way through school and then learning to control powers you never thought you would have.

“Because you deserve better.”

You pulled away from where you were snuggling against his chest, eyes rounding as you say the sincerity on Leonard’s face. Your brow furrowed in confusion.

“Leonard-“

“I mean it, (Y/N).” Leonard murmured. You could see frost was starting to stick to him as well. You reached up and brushed some of it off of his eyelashes, and he shivered. You weren’t sure whether it was from the cold or your touch. “You deserve someone who still has some hope left in their life, don’t you think? You don’t need my pessimistic views dampening that spark of hope you always seem to have.”

You let out a small laugh, “You’re an idiot.”

“So are you.” He quipped, a ghost of a smirk on his face. “Are you honestly telling me that you actually _want_ to be with me? Not just sex, but an actual…” He trailed off, eyebrows raised.

“Relationship?” You finished. Your numb fingertips reached up and ghosted across his cold skin. You gave him a small, sincere smile that seemed to surprise him. “Len, I didn’t mean to…y’know, get feelings like this for you. I was fine with the whole friends with benefits things until I realized that’s not what I wanted anymore. I want _you_ , all of you.”

Then he smiled. You felt your breath hitch, not having seen the man actually _smile_ like that. You were used to smirks and tight lipped smiles when he was amused. This was an honest to God smile he was giving you, and it made your heart flutter.

He leaned forward, pressing his icy lips to your own. You felt a flicker of warmth surge through your body as you kissed back. You gripped his shirt, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

“ _The breach has successfully been sealed.”_ Gideon announced, causing you to break the kiss. You looked over at the door, a relieved laugh leaving your lips as the bulkhead doors slid open.

“C’mon.” You grinned as you got to your feet. You offered a hand to Leonard and he took it, getting to his feet and racing out into the hallway with you. You groaned in joy as you felt the much warmer temperature of the hallway.

“Y’know,” Leonard murmured as he flexed his fingers to try and get them to warm up faster. “Maybe I could keep it a little warmer in my bunk, huh?”

You snorted a laugh, “That’d be great, Len.”

“Let’s go make sure the other children are still alive, hm?”

You looped your arm through Leonard’s, still feeling a chill settling around you. You wondered if you would ever be warm again after what you had just gone through.

Down in the cargo bay, you spotted Kendra cradling Ray’s head in her hands with Sara hovering over them.

“You kids need a moment?” Leonard drawled.

“Ray, you good?” You asked, a little worried over the guy.

“ _Dr. Palmer nearly died._ ” Gideon stated.

“Welcome the club.” Leonard replied. “Gideon, what’s happening on the Acheron?”

“ _Funny you should ask_ ,” The AI once again sounded like she had emotions. “ _I just received a message from Mr. Rory. It seems he escaped capture and is now returning to the Waverider.”_

You grinned, “Good ol’ Mick.” The guy may have been kind of an ass most of the time, but you definitely trusted him. Most people would find it odd you trusted a criminal…but, seeing as you were also a criminal you didn’t think that it counted.

“Told you,” Leonard smirked smugly at Sara. “Those pirates picked the wrong guy to mess with.”

Kendra and Sara helped pick Ray up off the floor, then the group headed up the stairs to head back to the bridge of the ship. You kept your arm looped with Leonard’s.

You were almost afraid to let go of him. After confessing you both had feelings and Leonard telling you why he had tried to keep you at a distance…it still didn’t feel real to you. It felt like, at any moment, the fragile relationship would shatter and leave you heartbroken. You didn't want that to happen, not after everything you and Leonard had been through.

"Since when does Rory even know how to fly the jump ship?” Ray wondered as they walked through the metal halls of the Waverider.

“How did he even find us?” Kendra added.

“ _Actually, I did the flying.”_ Gideon stated. _“He received quite a beating at the hands of the pirates.”_

The group stopped as the doors to the entrance of the jump ship began to open. Mick walked slowly into the hall, and you got a very bad feeling. There was something off at how silent he was, and you gripped Leonard’s arm a bit tighter.

“You okay, Mick?” Leonard called out to him.

Mick stopped, turning slightly towards the hall he had come out of.

“Boys!” He barked. “Ship’s all yours.”

Dread slammed into you, and it only got worse as you saw a group of pirates walking out to join Mick. You glared at Mick, eyes wide with disbelief as you saw the pirates aiming numerous weapons at you and your friends.

“You son of a bitch.” Ray growled.

“What the hell are you doing, Mick?” You hissed. You couldn’t believe the man you had called one of your partners would betray you like this. You, Leonard, and Mick had been through so many heists together. Hell, Mick had taken a bullet for you in Detroit a few months back on your fifth heist with the duo. You considered him a friend, and he was selling you out to Time Pirates.

“I’m getting us home.” Mick replied. “You guys in?” He was only addressing you and Leonard. You looked up at Leonard, seeing he was staring Mick down with an icy fire in his eyes.

Leonard stepped forward, taking you with him. He used his free hand to pull his cold gun out of the holster on his thigh and it whirred to life.

“Yeah,” Leonard replied. He looked down at you, then to the others “Time to choose a side, I guess.”

“Len,” You murmured, taking your arm out of his. “What are you doing?” It seemed as if the fragile glass that was your relationship with Leonard was starting to crack, and you felt your heart cracking with it. You didn't want to betray the team you had gotten to know over the past few months.

“Choosing a side.” He replied, then fired at the pirate to Mick’s left.

“Bastard!” Mick roared, firing his heat gun. You grabbed the back of Leonard’s shirt and pulled him back as you made both of you intangible. The flames licked through you both for a moment before you got out of the line of fire.

You and the others darted around the corner, hearing Mick shout for the pirates to get you. Everyone took up defensive positions to battle the pirates. Ray fired blasts from his suit, and Leonard was firing his cold gun while you stayed by his side out of the line of fire. You seriously needed to get a weapon of your own. You knew you didn't want a gun, not even one like Mick's or Leonard's...or even Lisa's. 

 _“Mr. Rory is making his way to the engine room to access the time drive._ ” Gideon announced.

“We’ll handle it.” Leonard growled, grabbing your hand.

“Gideon, I need a clear path to the engine room, can you disable some of the electricity?” You called as you took off running while holding Leonard’s free hand. You both stepped out into the hallway, and before you could phase yourself or Leonard, one of the pirates fired at Leonard, sending him flying back. His hand was ripped from yours, and he slammed into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

“Leonard!” You gasped, rushing to where he had fallen. You made yourself intangible, hoping it would protect you from whatever the pirates guns were blasting. The others continued to fight, but you were more worried about your unconscious…boyfriend? You really did  _not_ have the time to consider your current relationship status with your criminal partner.

“(Y/N)!” Ray shouted. “Get to Rory!”

Right, if someone didn’t stop Mick everything was going to get a lot worse. You pressed a kiss to Leonard’s head, then took off running. Thankfully, Gideon had shut down some of the electricity surging through the walls and you were able to phase through them easily. You did get a faint tingling buzz under your skin as you went through the walls from the electricity.

Finally, you made it to the engine room, seeing Mick was about to grab the time drive.

“Mick!” You shouted. “Step away from that thing, _now_.”

“Tell you what, Casper,” Mick growled as he slowly turned to face you. “Walk away, and I won’t kill you.”

“I’m not doing that,” You stood your ground. You ignored the panicked racing of your heart, knowing you had to protect that time drive from the man you had once called your partner.

“I like you, (Y/N).” Mick stated. “You may be small, but you got a lot of guts. That’s why I’m only gonna kill you a little bit!” He turned and fired, and you made your body intangible. He let out a frustrated growl, and you charged. You jumped, phasing into his body.

 _Get the hell out of me, Casper!_ Mick roared, fighting your hold against him. You gasped at the feeling of his mind fully fighting against you, and you stumbled backwards. Mick’s body hit the wall, and you swallowed thickly from the pain in your own mind.

“Mick!” Leonard snarled, aiming the cold gun.

“It’s me!” You shouted in Mick’s gravelly voice. “It’s (Y/N)!”

Leonard lowered his gun, and you let out a sigh of relief. The relief was, unfortunately, short lived as Mick fought even harder against you. His anger at seeing Leonard only making his mind stronger, and you wrenched your eyes—Mick’s eyes—shut as you tried to keep a hold on his mind.

“Kitten, talk to me.” Leonard’s voice was closer. You opened your eyes to see he was kneeling next to you. “(Y/N)?”

“He’s fighting me,” You grunted. “I don’t know—agh—I don’t know how long I can—hold him.”

“ _Waverider, this is Captain Hunter_ ,” Rip’s voice came over the PA. “ _We’ve regained control of the Acheron. What’s your status?_ ”

“Pain,” You gasped in Mick’s voice. “Lot’s of pain.”

Everything went black.

* * *

Warm. You were warm. The person lying next to you was warm, too. You snuggled closer to them, feeling them pull you closer. From the smell of spearmint, it was Leonard. Slowly, you opened you eyes to see you were right.

“How long?” You grumbled, wincing as the noise made your head hurt. You decided the best way to block out the light making your headache worse was to bury your face in Leonard’s neck.

“Nine hours,” He replied quietly.

“What did I miss this time?” You mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around you both.

“Mick’s gone.”

You pulled back, finally looking at Leonard. Your heart lurched at the sight of his bloodshot eyes. Carefully, you reached up, brushing your fingertips under his eyes. You didn’t need to ask what he meant by that. You could tell he had to get rid of Mick for what he did.

Despite the fact that Mick had sold out the team to time pirates…you still felt an aching sadness in your chest for the man you had considered a friend. What hurt worse was the fact that Leonard had taken it upon himself to get rid of him.

“Lenny, I’m so sorry.” You whispered, leaning forward to brush a kiss on his lips.

“I did what I had to.” He replied quietly, his arm going around your waist to hold you tighter. “How’s your head?”

“I’ll be fine.” You murmured, holding his head in your hands. Your thumbs brushed across his cheekbones as you just watched him for a moment. The haunted look in his eyes made your heart stutter, and you knew he needed something to take away the pain.

You pressed your lips to his, and he kissed back. He seemed eager to get lost in the moment, and you were just as eager to let him. He needed something to help his pain, and you knew one way that always seemed to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man! The comments you guys are leaving are seriously making me feel so amazing! I'm incredibly grateful that you're all enjoying this and I want to thank you for reading! Feel free to leave more comments and make a fangirl's day!


	13. Night of the Hawk

_Harmony Falls, Oregon, 1958_

You smoothed your hands across the tweed pencil skirt. Fashion in the 1950's was odd, and you found most of the fabrics to be itchy. For this mission you were impersonating an FBI agent with Leonard and Rip.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that two crooks are impersonating cops?” You pointed out as you looped your arm through Leonard’s. Rip was leading the way into a police precinct.

“I think we pull it off well.” Leonard replied with a smirk.

The three of you walked into the precinct, and Rip began to speak without a trace of his English accent.

“We’re looking for the sheriff.”

“You found him,” the sheriff replied, looking away from a very old tv set that was still considered new in this time period. “Bud Ellison. How can I help you, folks?”

You held your fake badge up as Rip and Leonard held theirs up.

“Special Agent Rip Hunter. This is my partner, Leonard, and our junior agent (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” Rip introduced the three of you. “We are here to investigate the serial murders which have plagued this sleepy old town of yours.”

“Whoa, now,” Bud stood up. “Slow down there, buddy. There ain’t no serial killer anywhere. All we got is some unexplained accidents is all.”

“Along with a lot of denial.” You muttered, causing Leonard to smirk.

“How about you hand over those case files so we can decide for ourselves?” Leonard suggested. “Or…we can come back with a court order and a really nasty disposition.”

Bud frowned, “I’d like to see a court order, gentlemen.”

You sauntered forward, sitting up on the desk and crossing your legs in a way that made your skirt ride up slightly to show a bit of skin. You pouted at the sheriff, leaning forward and grabbing his tie, twisting it around your hand.

“C’mon, sheriff,” You purred. “You really want me to do all the work when this could be so much easier? We just need the files, no need to make such a big fuss over all this.”

He swallowed, “Um, right—S-sure, ma’am. I’ll go get those files. Anything for our… _friends_ at the bureau.”

You gave Bud a wink as he walked away from his desk. You hopped to your feet, smoothing your skirt down as you faced the two men. Leonard was smirking smugly at you, and Rip seemed genuinely surprised by your actions.

“Nice work, partner.” Rip nodded.

You scowled, a dull ache thumping into your rib cage as you were reminded that you were missing a vital part of your little thieving trio.

“You’re not our partner.” Leonard growled. “There’s only one other person I ever trusted on this job, and we all know how that turned out.”

* * *

 

You eyed Ray distastefully as he ate straight out of a pan containing a casserole. He noticed you staring, and he suddenly looked self-conscious.

“What?” He complained.

“Could you at least get a plate or something you Neanderthal?” You shook your head.

“Hey, say what you want about Savage, but he makes one hell of a casserole.” Ray defended as he took another bite. “You want some?”

“I’m good, it might be poisoned.” You snorted. Ray went a little green around the gills, quickly putting the lid on the casserole and pushing it away from himself.

“Mr. Snart, Ms. (Y/L/N), and I have been analyzing these forensic files.” Rip stated.

“Which reveal nothing except Savage is very good at making people disappear.” Leonard muttered.

“Hmm,” Jax mused. “Something you both have in common.”

“Watch it,” You growled, shooting a glare at Jax.

He scoffed, “Are we just gonna pretend like none of this happened? Rory was your partner, too, (Y/N). If you can just let your boyfriend ice his best friend— _your_ best friend, too—I hate to think what you two could do to us.”

You opened your mouth to say something not so kind back at Jax, only to have Kendra speak up to quell the situation that was slowly falling apart.

“Right now, we need to stay focused on the mission.”

“Look, Savage is going to be busy with this little cocktail party.” Rip added. “Whilst you two-“ He gestured at Ray and Kendra. “Keep Savage busy. Sara and Martin have the opportunity to find out what he’s doing in the secret wing of that asylum.”

“Creepy,” You replied sarcastically. “Feels like we’re in a horror movie.”

“That’s what I said.” Jax muttered in agreement.

* * *

 

You phased out of the car, rushing over to the abandoned car on the side of the road. The thought of losing another team member made your blood run cold in your veins. Jax may have been a snarky bastard these past few days after the loss of Mick, but he was still a part of the team.

“Shit!” You gasped, quickly shrugging off your jacket as you climbed into the front seat. You pressed the jacket to the bleeding girl’s neck, seeing she was breathing raggedly.

“Well, Mr. Snart, it seems you had good reason to be concerned for Mr. Jackson’s safety.” Rip muttered.

“Yeah, sucks being right all the time.” Leonard replied sarcastically.

“Can you two be snarky later?” You growled. “This girl is bleeding out!”

Leonard came around to the passenger side, easily scooping up the blonde girl and carrying her towards the car you had all arrived in. You climbed into the back with her, putting pressure on the slashes on her neck.

“Y’know, these don’t look like knife wounds.” You announced as Rip sped back towards the ship.

“And you’re an expert, Ms. (Y/L/N)?” Rip didn’t sound convinced.

“Considering I’m the only person who’s had a wound like this, yeah, I’d like to think so.” You snapped. “These are from talons.”

Rip glanced in the rearview mirror at you, “Talons? Are you suggesting that Kendra-“

“Kendra’s been with Boy Scout the entire time,” Leonard stated. “This must be another bird-person.”

“Bingo.” You nodded.

* * *

 

“Ugh,” You groaned. “This is just like a horror movie.” You looked around at your surroundings, not at all pleased to be in the abandoned part of an asylum. You were eager to get the hell out of this place.

“Scared, Kitten?” Leonard smirked at you.

As you opened your mouth to deny that you were scared, an alarm buzzed. You, Stein, and Leonard came to a halt, hearing doors clicking open and ominous hissing not too far away. You paled as you saw a figure getting closer, a figure with _wings_.

“Oh, boy.” Stein muttered.

“Just when you think you’ve seen everything.” Leonard added.

The figure shrieked and flew at the group. You gasped, but managed to remember to grab Stein and Leonard and make them both intangible. Leonard fired his cold gun, blasting the bird monster back and into a few canisters that exploded. Another winged monster flew towards the group, and Leonard fired again, blasting it away from you all.

“Guess those missing kids are no longer missing.” Leonard growled.

Another figure lurked out of the shadows, and Stein let out a small gasp.

“Oh, my God. It’s Jefferson.” Stein then began to plead with the monster that Jax had become. You kept a firm grip on the professor’s jacket, keeping him intangible. “Jefferson, it’s—it’s us!”

Jax let out a piercing cry, large wings unfolding from his back. You pulled Stein away from him out of instinct, and Leonard jumped in front of you both to shield you from Jax.

“Jax, don’t make me do this!” Leonard shouted, aiming his gun at the monster.

Another creature seemed to appear out of nowhere, letting out a terrifying shriek. Jax slashed his new talons at Leonard, and they ghosted through him thanks to your abilities extending to him. Leonard aimed his cold gun up, blasting a pipe that quickly busted and began to pour fog into the room. You pulled both Leonard and Stein through a wall for a faster escape.

Finally, the three of you made it out of the spooky part of the asylum and into a much warmer looking space. You let go of Stein and Leonard, letting Leonard lead the way.

There was another hissing shriek, and Jax slashed at Leonard, causing him to drop his cold gun. You grabbed the back of Leonard and Stein’s jackets, making the three of you intangible as you stared down your transformed team mate.

“Just like a horror movie.” You squeaked.

Jax began to advance, slashing through the three of you. You could feel a bead of sweat forming on your forehead from the strain of using so much of your abilities at once. As you hold on your powers began to falter, Sara darted out of a room and hit Jax in the head with her bo staff.

You let out a sigh of relief, letting go of the men.

“It’s time to go.” Sara stated.

“Not without Jefferson.” Stein replied, sounding almost desperate. “Or…whatever’s left of him.”

* * *

 

You had decided to go with Sara to say goodbye to her new _friend_. Usually, you would tease her playfully about her attachment to someone, but the way Sara looked genuinely upset to be leaving the nurse she had taken a liking to made you keep your mouth shut.

Now, you were walking back to the Waverider, the snow filtering down around you. It stuck to your hair and eyelashes, and you were ready to get inside the Waverider where it was much warmer.

Kendra and Ray had both joined you on your walk back.

“1958 is swell and all, but I miss the Internet…” Kendra stated. “And cell phones.”

“I miss wearing pants.” You added, tugging at your skirt. “This skirt is not keeping my legs warm.”

The Waverider began to move, and you felt your heart drop in panic.

“What are they doing?” Ray shouted as the ship began to take off. It rose into the air, and the group ran towards it in a feeble attempt to get it to stop. The ship took off, disappearing into the sky.

You came to a dead halt, staring up at the sky in disbelief.

“They left us,” You whispered.

“Where did they go?” Kendra asked.

“Better question:” Sara muttered. “Why did they leave us?”


	14. Left Behind

_1960 Nanda Parbat_

You had gone from a common criminal with superpowers to a member of the League of Assassins. You had been forced to get rid of your name and were now called _Al Shshabh_ —The Ghost. You meditated, pretended to take the herbs they gave you, and you learned to fight. Your weapon of choice had become a bow and arrows, and you found you weren’t too terrible at it. You also found that you were pretty good with knives of any kind. Of course, you were just there to keep an eye on Sara. You knew Leonard would make Rip come back for you, and you didn’t want to leave Sara with the League of Assassins in 1960. You had become pretty good friends with the White Canary, and you wanted to make sure she was ok.

“Al Shshabh,”

You lowered your bow, recognizing the voice that had spoken. You turned, automatically kneeling at the feet of Ra’s al Ghul like you had been trained to do. The training to revere Ra’s al Ghul was something you weren’t too keen on. You didn’t like being forced to _bow_ to someone. Especially some creepy leader of a group of assassins.

“Stand,” He ordered, and you got to your feet quickly. “I am very impressed with you, Al Shshabh. You have been here two years and yet you have not gotten a single scratch on you.”

“You have trained me well,” You answered. You had kept your powers a secret from the League at Sara’s insistence two years ago. The leader of the league had yet to figure it out, and you felt a sudden jolt of panic that you willed away. You needed to keep a clear head about this.

“I would say so,” He smirked. “I suggest you get some rest, you have more training in the morning.”

“Of course, sir.” You bowed, then quickly made your way to your chambers.

For a bunch of Assassins living in the middle of nowhere, the living quarters of the place were fantastic.

* * *

You led the group of assassins into the hall, stopping a few feet away from your old team. Your eyes widened slightly as you recognized the group of people. They, however, couldn’t recognize you with your hood and mask on. You lowered it, seeing all of them gaping at you in surprise.

“(Y/N)?” Ray blinked in shock. “You joined the League of Assassins?”

You hadn’t heard your actual name in two years, so it was a little odd to hear it again. You clutched your bow, heart beginning to stutter slightly as you realized Leonard wasn’t with them. You were relived that the team had come back for you and Sara after  _two_ years, but your relief was completely overshadowed due to the fact that Leonard wasn't with them. Had something happened to him? Fear was creeping through your lungs and making it difficult to breathe.

The other assassins held up their weapons, aiming them at your former team mates. You held yours up as well, formulating a plan. Unfortunately, your plans usually involved using your powers that were very much a secret inside of Nanda Parbat. You knew you needed to protect your teammates, even if it did mean revealing your powers to Ra's al Ghul.

“(Y/N),” Jax gasped quietly, stunned that you would aim a weapon at him and the others.

“I am Al Shshabh,” You growled. “You are trespassing and will be severely punished for your actions as is the will of Ra’s al Ghul.” You fought the urge to scowl at the words that left a bad taste in your mouth. You didn’t belong to anyone, not even Ra’s al Ghul. Hell, not even Leonard. You were your own person and you didn't like the idea of belonging _to_ someone.

You looked over your shoulder, seeing Sara leading in Rip who was restrained by two more assassins. The fear gripped your lungs even tighter, creeping into your heart and making it beat a tattoo onto your rib cage. Leonard wasn't with Rip, and you were dying to ask where he was. But-- you needed to keep up appearances. You had to keep pretending to be one of the sheep in the herd and keep a level head as you formulated a plan to keep your teammates from being executed for trespassing.

“ _Keep those two separated._ ” She ordered in Arabic, pointing at Jax and Stein. They were restrained and held away from each other as Sara walked over to Ray and retrieved his suit he kept in his pocket. “ _Let’s go!”_ You put your arrow back in your quiver, slinging your bow over your shoulder as you grabbed Ray’s arm and lead him forward.

“(Y/N), come on.” He whispered. He was attempting to plead with you. You wanted to assure him you were going to help him and the rest of the team, but you had to keep up your charade due to the fact that there were other members of the League around.

“Shut up.” You growled, shoving him forward.

Your old team was lead to a dungeon and all of them were chained to the wall. They looked at you and Sara in disbelief. You felt guilty, but you forced down the feelings of guilt to stay focused.

“Guys, what the hell?” Jax spoke, still sounding stunned.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Sara replied.

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that.” Ray growled.

“We came here to rescue you guys.” Kendra explained, sounding as if she were almost pleading.

“We don’t need to be rescued.” You stated calmly. It was technically true. You had the ability to literally walk through the walls and escape whenever you wanted to. However, you knew you needed to stay close to Sara just in case she needed help escaping, too.

“I’ve found peace here.” Sara added as she walked around the room. You fought the urge to snort sarcastically at what Sara had just said. Peace wasn't exactly part of the League's manifesto. 

“Peace with the League of Assassins?” Rip scoffed. “That must be the first time that sentence has ever been uttered.”

You fought back the urge to smirk at his sarcasm. There wasn’t any sarcasm inside the walls of the League headquarters, and you had sorely missed it.

“Oh, I can’t believe I’m back here.” Ray groaned. You were a little taken aback by that. When the hell did Ray Palmer visit the League of Assassins? It really didn’t seem like his kind of scene. Hell, it was barely _your_ scene, but you were only here to stay close to your friend. 

“If this is retribution of some kind for stranding you in 1958—“

"It is the will of Ra’s al Ghul.” Sara snapped, cutting Stein off. “Trespassers are to be executed.” She then turned to you and spoke in Arabic. “ _Watch them, Al Shshabh.”_

You nodded, staying by the barred door as it was locked. Sara left with two other members, and you waited silently for them to be out of ear shot. Your plan wasn't really much. Your abilities had grown weaker over the past two years due to--what you assumed to be-- lack of use. It was scary how weak your abilities had become. You had grown so accustomed to having your abilities and using them to make your life easier. 

“We just need a little more time to get through to them.” You heard Rip tell the others.

“Do Time Masters have a different understanding of the word _executed_?” Stein growled sarcastically.

“No, no, no,” Rip replied. “It’s called _time drift._ When one spends too long in an alien timeline, one loses ties with one’s former self, former identity.”

Thankfully, you seemed to be in your right mind. Despite the fact that the League had attempted to brain wash you with special herbs and teas and other methods you really didn't approve of. Thanks to your abilities, you had managed to make it look like you were drinking and eating what they gave you when really you had been phasing it into the floor when they hadn't been paying attention. You had kept your mind clear enough to remember why you had even joined the League in the first place. 

“Oh, my God.” Kendra muttered.

“What?” Jax asked.

“I didn’t understand it before, but my powers—they went dormant.” Kendra explained.

“What are you talking about?” You could practically hear Ray’s frown of confusion.

“My wings.” Kendra continued. “You must have noticed that I haven’t been able to _hawk out_ in almost two years.”

You watched as the guards finished their rotation. Your years as a criminal had made you very good at memorizing guard schedules. You counted to ten before you walked backwards and phased through the bars. Thankfully, you abilities were still strong enough to give you the ability to phase yourself, at least.

“Her powers seem to be workin' just fine.” Jax announced as you turned to face them.

“Are you going to execute us?” Ray asked timidly.

“Good idea.” You smirked at how his eyes rounded. You then rolled your eyes and he seemed to relax slightly. “Calm down, Boy Scout, I’m not going to kill you. Do you really think so little of me?”

“Well, you did join the League of Assassins,” Jax pointed out.

“Because I thought it’d be best to keep an eye on Sara until you guys found us. By the way, thanks for taking two years, and where’s Len?”

“Chronos,” Rip replied, and your blood ran cold. Your heart slammed harshly into your chest as you stormed over to Rip. The thought of Leonard being captured by a bounty hunter being controlled by the Time Masters was enough to send you into a full blown panic.

“How?” You demanded.

“Chronos attacked the Waverider and took Mr. Snart hostage.” Rip explained. “Now, are you going to help us get out of here?”

“I don’t have the strength to phase all of you out of here.” You explained. Your mind was a flurry of possible scenarios Leonard might be facing at the hands of Chronos. None of them were good, and they all made you feel sick to your stomach. You tried to force your panic back, knowing you needed to rescue your teammates so they could help you rescue Leonard. “My powers have gotten pretty weak over the past two years, I can barely phase myself right now without a hell of a lot of concentration. You guys are going to have to come up with a better plan.” You thought for a moment, going over the numerous laws the League had that you had been forced to memorize. “What about a trial by combat?" You finally suggested. 

“No thanks,” Ray shook his head, not looking at all thrilled at the idea of fighting trained assassins.

You rolled your eyes, “Look, it’s the only way you’re getting out of here. You’ll have to strike a deal with Ra’s al Ghul and hope you win.”

“Tell Ra’s al Ghul I wish to speak with him.” Rip nodded.

* * *

Seeing Sara hesitate to kill Kendra was a very amazing sight. The relief you felt seemed to be shared with your teammates as you all watched the fight between Sara and Kendra end. 

There was a loud boom, quickly taking the relief rolling in the room and crushing it into dust. You looked to the doorway, wondering what fresh hell the universe had cooked up for you in 1960. You were really starting to hate 1960 even more than you had hated 1958 and 1959.

“I know that sound.” Kendra muttered. You quickly realized that you also recognized the familiar sound of a laser gun. Your fear was quickly replaced when you realized that the person with the gun had Leonard hostage-- which meant Leonard was close. 

“Chronos,” Rip breathed.

One of the assassin lackeys was blasted back by a ray of green light, then Chronos stepped through the iron doorway clad in his usual Boba-Fett style armor.

“(Y/N)!” Rip barked. “The chains!”

You lunged for the captain, grabbing the chains connecting everyone and activated your powers. The rusty chains phased off of everyone, and you were relived to find your powers felt as if they were returning to normal. Maybe you just needed to use them more to strengthen them?

Stein and Jax rushed to each other and merged. Ra’s al Ghul gave them a shocked look.

“It’s a long story, pal.” Jax replied with a smug shrug before he blasted into the air.

You grabbed an arrow out of your quiver, letting it fly. The arrow pinged off of Chronos’s armor, and you dove out of the way of one of the blasts from his gun. Lasers seemed to be the one thing besides electricity that you couldn’t phase through. You continuously notched more arrows onto the bow, letting them fly through the air. You weren’t doing any damage, but you were certainly distracting the asshole bounty hunter.

The others were fighting him, and it looked as if they were taking turns getting out some much needed rage against the guy. Chronos stumbled towards Ray who was now in his suit. Ray landed an uppercut to Chronos’s jaw, launching him into the air before Ray landed another punch into Chronos’s gut, sending him flying back with a little help from his repulsor shots.

Chronos flew across the room, landing at your feet. Your rage at the fact that he had kidnapped Leonard was surging through you like a wildfire. 

“You bastard!” You hissed, notching an arrow in your bow and aiming it at the spot between his helmet and the rest of his armor where you could see a sliver of skin. The arrow would have no problem piercing the flesh, and your no killing stance was forgotten in your rage. You pulled the string back-

"Don’t do it!” You lowered your bow, looking to the doorway to see Leonard leaning heavily against it. You heart did a flip of relief at the sight of him still alive. You had gone _two years_ without seeing Leonard, and your heart was doing flips and leaps at the sight of him after so long. “Don’t kill him!” Leonard shouted.

“Lenny?” You gasped, putting your arrow back into your quiver and rushing over to him. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw that his right hand was _gone_. You could see the signs of severe frostbite, and you felt bile rising in the back of your throat as you realized he must have done this to himself. “Jesus, Len! What the hell happened?”

"Sorry, _don’t_ kill Chronos?” Rip shouted angrily.

“He’s not Chronos.” Leonard growled, glaring past you at Chronos. “Show them.”

You turned to look at Chronos, seeing he wasn’t moving. Jax angrily went to the bounty hunter, ripping the helmet off.

Your world suddenly felt as if it were teetering dangerously on the edge of a blade. You recognized the man under the helmet, but you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Your brain didn't seem as if it were able to process what your eyes were seeing.

“Mick?” You whispered.

* * *

You stood in front of the brig, eyes watching as Mick paced like a feral animal in a cage. You crossed your arms, subconsciously putting another barrier between you and the man you had once called a friend. You stayed close to Leonard who was leaning against the wall and hiding his mangled arm under his coat. He had refused to go to the medical bay until the team had decided what to do with Mick.

“You think this is all over?” Mick growled. “I will _kill_ every single one of you. I will watch you all burn!” His eyes went to Leonard. “You! You should have killed me when you had the—“ He was cut off as Rip turned the speakers off. A red light lit up the inside of the barge as Rip turned to address Leonard.

“You owe us an explanation.”

“Yes, it’s quite remarkable Mr. Rory is working for the Time Masters, considering you killed him.” Stein added angrily as he glared at Leonard.

“He never said he killed him.” You spoke up, and everyone looked at you. You gave them a shrug, not able to help the smug smirk on your face. You always did like getting the better of people. 

“No, he just let us think that he did.” Jax muttered as he looked at you, crossing his arms angrily. “You knew this entire time?”

You shrugged again, “I had a feeling. Lenny isn’t the killing type. That was all Mick.”

“And what about you, huh?” Ray scoffed. “Where does that leave you on the criminal scale, (Y/N)?”

“That’s not important right now,” Sara growled. “Snart-“

“Look,” Leonard cut her off. “I didn’t have to try too hard to get you morons to believe I killed Mick. Unfortunately, it seems I should have. That way he wouldn’t have ended up being a chew toy for the Time Masters.”

You blinked, shock rattling through you. Mick may have tried to double cross the team and give the Time Drive of the Waverider to time pirates, but he was still something of a friend to you. You had gone on a lot of jobs with him before joining the mission to stop Vandal Savage. The thought of him being a chew toy for the Time Masters made your chest constrict. They must have done some pretty awful things to him to make him become Chronos.

“But if you did, we wouldn’t have this opportunity.” Rip stated.

“Opportunity?” You frowned, looking at the captain in confusion.

“Yeah, what opportunity? To do what?” Ray added, looking confused as you did.

Rip turned, looking at Mick through the glass. “To reform Mr. Rory.”

“He _killed_ Aldus.” Kendra growled, angry over the death of her son from a previous reincarnation.

“Under the influence of the Time Masters.” Rip pointed out as he looked at her.

“ _Chronos_ killed Aldus,” Stein added. “Mr. Rory was fighting on our side that day.”

“I know what it’s like to be trained by an organization for one purpose, to kill, and the kind of loyalty that it can inspire.” Sara murmured. “I need to know that we can reach Rory. For my own sake.”

“The Time Masters took one of our own and turned him against us.” Stein stated. “I say we undo their handiwork.”

“Rory saved my life back in the gulag.” Ray added. “He’s more than just a criminal and an arsonist.”

“He’s a member of our team.” Jax spoke up.

“He’s a lost cause.” Leonard snapped.

“Len,” You sighed, going over to him. You put a hand on his upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. You felt a flutter in your chest as you realized this was real. Leonard was standing in front of you after being separated for two years. “We have to at least try. Mick was our partner, he deserves a second chance.”

“You will see that miracles abound on this old timeship.” Rip added.

God, you really hoped that miracles were a common thing on this ship. You could definitely use a few. You glanced at Leonard’s right hand he had hidden under his jacket.

“Those miracles include fixing Len’s hand?” You asked as you looked at the captain.

Rip smirked, almost smugly, “As a matter of fact, they do.”

* * *

“So,” Leonard drawled as you snuggled up against his chest. You nuzzled his neck, feeling his cold fingers tracing down the notches of your spine as if he were trying to memorize them. It sent a pleasant shiver through you and you suddenly wanted to get even closer to Leonard than you already were. You had missed him so much that it had caused an echoing ache in your chest. Now you had him back and you were eager to make up for lost time. “You joined the League of Assassins?”

“I did,” You sighed, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Had a lot of pretty things I wanted to steal…but they would have killed me.”

“You could have just escaped, you know.” Leonard pointed out, his fingers tracing delicate circles on your back. You were doing the same to his chest, wanting to touch as much of him as you possibly could just to see if anything had changed in your time with the League of Assassins.

“I couldn’t leave Sara.” You admitted, propping your chin on his chest. He looked down at you, a small smirk on his face.

“Look at you playing the hero, Kitten. I gotta say, it’s a good look on you.”

You snorted, playfully pinching his side and making him flinch.

“Ow!” He swatted at your hand.

“I’m a thief, Len.” You growled, then kissed him. “Not a hero.”

"Keep talking like that and we’ll go for round two.” Leonard replied, a cheeky smirk on his face. Your heart fluttered at the sight of it.  _God_ , you had missed those infuriating smirks of his more than you wanted to admit. 

You grinned mischievously, “Bring it on, sweetheart.”

He sighed dramatically, still smirking as he rolled the two of you over and pinned you underneath him. “Not your sweetheart.”   

Then his lips captured yours in a kiss that definitely was making up for the two years you had been stranded in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to the ever so lovely Kristen! Thank you so much for the AMAZING comments that always make my day, and put a huge smile on my face! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	15. Progeny Pt. 1

_2147 Kasnia Conglomerate_

“To be clear, we’re talking about _murdering_ a child!” Stein sounded absolutely appalled.

“Who hasn’t done anything to anyone-“

“Yet,” Leonard cut Jax off. “So why don’t we pick him off now, while the picking’s easy?”

“ _Leonard_ ,” You smacked his arm. “You can’t be so damn blasé about _killing_ a _kid_.”

You couldn’t believe the team was seriously considering this. It was the worst thing you could possibly think of doing. You already knew that Leonard had killed people before he made that deal with the Flash, and Mick was every bit the killer everyone thought he was. You, on the other hand, had never killed anyone. You were disgusted with the very idea. Your entire life had been filled with death. Your parents, your brother, but you had never been the one to actually cause someone’s demise, even during your time in the League.

Ray looked at you quizzically and you scowled at him. “What?”

“Sorry,” He shook his head. “It’s just weird to hear you so against killing when you joined the League of Assassins, (Y/N).”

“I didn’t exactly join,” You shrugged. “I was there to keep an eye on Sara until we got rescued from 1960. I’m not big on killing, so there has to be some other way to do this.”

“(Y/N)’s right, there has to be a better way.” Kendra agreed.

“How do we even know that this Per Degaton kid’s path to becoming a world-ruling dictator is inevitable?” Ray asked Rip.

“Because,” Rip replied as he walked out of his office. “In the future that I’m from, children learn about Per Degaton in the same way that children in your time learn about Adolf Hitler.”

“What about addressing the larger societal problems that would allow such a despot’s rise to power?” Stein suggested.

Leonard rolled his eyes, “We already know what pushes this punk to the dark side: Savage.”

“It’s not the poor kid’s fault he’s got some immortal crazy guy as his tutor.” You scoffed, crossing your arms as you settled deeper into your seat.

"Kitten,” Leonard drawled, fixing you with a stern look. “If we don’t kill the kid now, Savage will as soon as he’s done using him to take over the world.”

“If he doesn’t build him into the greatest tyrant the world has ever known, Savage can’t become the last tyrant the world will ever know.” Rip muttered in agreement.

“Murdering a child in cold blood just like Savage murdered your own son.” Stein was looking at Rip now. “What’s the use in saving the world if we stoop to his methods to do so?”

“I’m with Professor Stein,” Ray stated.

“As much as it pains me to agree with Ray, I’m with Stein, too.” You added.

Leonard scoffed, “You’re breaking my heart, Kitten.” You fixed him with a stern look of your own and he let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine, if y’all don’t have the guts to kill this kid…”

“Then removing him from the timeline might be the next best thing.” Rip finished.

“Great,” Ray muttered sarcastically. “We’ve gone from infanticide to child abduction. Progress.”

“First we need to devise how to abduct him from underneath the noses of his father’s private guard.” Rip announced.

“And don’t forget the army of Atom robots.” Ray added a little bitterly.

“We’re going to need a few accomplished thieves.” Rip stated, turning to look at you and Leonard. You grinned as you looked at Leonard who was smirking smugly at you before you both looked at Rip.

“I've never kidnapped anyone. There's a first time for everything, I guess.” You grinned.

* * *

Despite the fact that you were sitting in a country owned by some big fancy corporation, you found the entire place to be pretty nice. You and Leonard were walking to the spot Leonard and Rip had decided would be the best spot to distract Per Degaton’s guards. Of course, you could do without the itchy wool clothing that was standard for the time period. Seriously, it was the  _future_ , shouldn't they have created non-itchy wool by now?

“If you keep fidgeting like that, people are going to realize we’re not from around here.” Leonard pointed out. He gave you a small smirk that you returned as you stopped fidgeting with your clothing. You looped your arm through his, an easy way to keep you from pulling at your itchy clothes and to keep Leonard closer.

“Sorry,” You replied with a sigh. “These clothes are just itchy.” You looked around at the people walking about and you realized your outfit was missing something. So was Leonard’s. “Hey, should we have some of those weird goggles?”

Leonard blinked, looking around at the people, coming to the same realization that you did.

“Think you can snatch a few pairs?” Leonard had a mischievous glimmer in his icy eyes.

You snorted, amused. “Watch and see.”

“Oh, I’m always watching.” Leonard replied cheekily. You laughed, then took your arm from his. You strolled towards a couple, noticing they had both taken off their glasses while they had a private conversation. You bumped into the woman, then reached out your hands to steady her.

“I am so sorry!” You gasped, moving your hands around quickly. “I really need to watch where I’m going! Are you alright? I love your jacket!” You spoke quickly, and easily swiped her glasses and tucked them into your pocket. You then turned to the guy and put your hands on him as you told him how much you loved his jacket and that you were sorry for bumping into his friend. Once both pairs of glasses were secured in your pockets, you gave them a dazzling smile before strolling back towards Leonard.

You handed him a pair of the glasses with a smirk as you slipped you own on. You were surprised when numerous notifications popped up on the lenses. There were also words describing everything you saw, the flag, the types of shops surrounding you.

“Yes!” Leonard smirked as he looked around.

“It’s kind of annoying.” You frowned. The thought of someone willingly having these notifications rolling across the lenses of their glasses unnerved you. It was ridiculously distracting. “This whole place is kind of…weird.” 

“No litter, no street crime, no smog.” Leonard drawled, looking slightly annoyed as he agreed with you. “How soon can we leave?”

“ _Keep your eyes peeled._ ” Sara replied over the coms. _“According to Gideon, Per Degaton should be passing through any minute on his way to his gymnastics class.”_

You snorted a laugh, “Seriously? Does anyone else find it weird future Hitler is taking _gymnastics_?” Leonard looked as amused by the idea as you did. You were suddenly picturing Hitler with a ribbon and twirling it around.

“I’ve got eyes on Little Lord Fauntleroy,” Leonard announced.

 _I don’t see him_ ,” Sara said over the coms. You frowned as you looked around, not seeing the kid. Leonard nudged your arm, jerking his chin in the direction of numerous armed guards. You could barely see a brief flash of Per Degaton in the sea of black that were his bodyguards. You glasses had red boxes around the faces of the men. A little banner read _Security Detail_ on a red background.

“It’s because he’s surrounded by daddy’s goon squad.” Leonard stated. “Northeast corner of the plaza.”

“ _Got him_.” Sara replied.

“You sure you don’t want to just shoot him?” Leonard muttered. You elbowed him in the ribs, and he shot you a scowl. “It’d be a whole lot easier.”

 _Stick to the plan, all of you_.” Rip growled over the coms. “ _Now, Ms. Lance_.”

You watched as one of the guards crumpled to the ground, and Rip slid easily into his place. You stayed close to Leonard, waiting for Rip’s cue to distract the rest of the guards so Rip could sneak the kid away. Leonard led you over to a bench, both of you sitting down and pretending to be a normal couple and not two thieves planning a high-stakes kidnapping.

“ _I’m in position._ ” Rip announced. “ _It’s up to you now, Mr. Snart.”_

Leonard gripped his gun as he slid it out of his jacket. You stayed close to him to help hide the weapon better. Even when the cold gun wasn’t firing, it still had a cold air around it that made you shiver. You glanced up, seeing the goon squad was getting closer.

“ _Now, Mr. Snart._ ”

Leonard jumped to his feet, firing his cold gun at the guards. They began to fire back, and you grabbed the back of his jacket as you sprang to your feet and pulled him towards a store that was closed. You phased both of you through the glass wall.

“ _Back to the ship._ ” Rip ordered.

You stopped halfway through the shop, eyes lighting up when you realized you were in a _jewelry store_. If there was anything you couldn’t resist stealing, it was incredibly expensive and shiny jewelry like the stuff on display in the store. From the looks of the cases, you could tell the security protocols in place hadn’t expected a Meta with ghost abilities.

“Oh,” You gasped quietly. “Christmas came early, Len.”

Leonard snorted, a smirk appearing on his face. “You always did like shiny things, Kitten. I think we have some time to spare, don’t you?”

You laughed, swiping your hands through the main display and snatching a set of very sparkly diamond earrings. Leonard leaned against the wall, watching as you quickly filled your pockets with the jewelry. You were so busy with your own stealing, you didn’t see Leonard swiping something from a display and slipping it into his pocket.

Once your pockets were full of shiny objects, you turned to Leonard with a giddy smile on your face. You felt a blush coloring your cheeks as you saw Leonard watching you with a faint glimmer of affection in his eyes.

“What?” You asked a little self-consciously.

He shrugged, “It’s just good to find someone who likes stealing as much as I do.” He held his hand out, and you laced your fingers with his. “Let’s get back to the ship and hide your new baubles.”

You laughed as you phased the both of you out of the shop and headed back for the Waverider.

* * *

 

You stopped in front of the cell. Mick looked up from his hands, fixing you with a deep scowl that was a lot darker than it usually was.

“Come to haunt me?” He smirked at his joke.

You rolled your eyes. “Funny. Not the first time I’ve heard it, though.” You crossed your arms as you looked at Mick. “You need anything?”

Mick scoffed, “Come to play the good cop, Casper?”

You phased through the thick glass wall into the cell, and Mick’s mouth twitched at the side as if he were amused you would be dumb enough to walk into his cell. You stood your ground, crossing your arms as you waited for him to say something else.

“Of course, you would be the one to play good cop.” He smirked darkly. “You say you’re a criminal, yet you always want to do the _right thing_. Surprised you didn’t join the Flash since you’re both goody-two-shoes _Metas_.”

You clenched your jaw. The way he said Metas…it sounded like the word left a bad taste in his mouth. You knew there were people in the world who weren’t happy to have Metas in the world, but you hadn’t expected it from Mick who had genuinely seemed amazed by your ghostly abilities.

“I’m still a criminal,” You defended. “Just because I don’t go around trying to kill everyone who pisses me off doesn’t make me a hero, Mick. As for the Flash, we don’t really get along, remember? He put me in his little Meta-human jail.”

“That’s when everything started to go downhill.” Mick growled, getting to his feet. You swallowed nervously, but held your ground. Mick couldn’t touch you unless you wanted him to, and you weren’t eager for him to touch you.

“What are you talking about?” You growled through your teeth.

“The moment Snart met you, he started changing.” Mick was stalking towards you. “He started to do the right thing because he thought it was a way to make you love him. Which is stupid, all you two are going to do is ruin each other. Two perfectly good criminals trying to pretend they won’t break apart, pretending they can be… _heroes_.”

You smirked, “You think I’m a perfectly good criminal?”

He scowled, “Not anymore. Like I said, you and Snart are both pretending to be something you’re not. It’s sickening.” He was now toe to toe with you, glaring down at you darkly. “What are you doing here, Casper?”

You looked up at him, “Well, considering we were partners for almost a year, I sort of consider you a friend, Mick.” The answer seemed to surprise him, his eyebrows lifting a fraction of a centimeter. “You may have sold us all out to time pirates, but I think you deserve a second chance.”

"Snart should have killed me when he had the chance.” Mick snarled, getting in your face. “He’s weak. Just like _you_.”

You stood your ground. You had been trained for almost two years with the League of Assassins. You could definitely hold your own against Mick, even without a weapon or your powers. “I’ve taken you down numerous times, Mick-“

“With your _powers_ ,” He sneered. “Never by yourself.”

Your hand curled into a fist, your jaw setting as you readied yourself to swing, only to hear Leonard’s voice yelling at you.

“(Y/N)!” He barked. “Get the hell out of there!”

“Looks like your knight in shining armor is here to save the day.” Mick growled.

Your steely look softened slightly, “You were my knight one time, too, Mick. Remember that.”

You phased out of the cell, and Leonard grabbed your shoulders, checking you over for any injuries.

“I’m fine, Len.” You assured him. “You here to talk to him?" 

"No," Leonard muttered as the two of you left the brig. "I've got nothing to say to him. We had a fun little chat when he was Chronos, remember? I was looking for you, and Gideon said you were in there with  _him_." 

You rolled your eyes, "Len, I can handle myself. I trained with the League of Assassins,  _and_ I'm a Meta. Besides, I've taken Mick down before. You don't have to worry about me." 

"I always worry about you." Leonard growled. "You always want to do the right thing and it ends up getting you hurt, (Y/N)." 

"Len," You sighed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. He turned to face you, looking at you so intently that it made you feel self-conscious. "I always bounce back when I get hurt-" 

"For now." Leonard cut you off, his words sharp. "What happens when you  _don't_ bounce back?" 

You swallowed. The thought of you getting killed seemed to be really bothering Leonard, and it was kind of heart-warming that he cared so much about you. Your relationship with him was progressing into something very real, and utterly terrifying--but you wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. 

"I promise you're not getting rid of me that easily, Len." You assured him, raising up on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. He didn't relax into the kiss like he normally did, and you sighed as you pulled away from him. "Why are you freaking out over this, Leonard? I'm perfectly capable to protect myself."

You couldn't help but get annoyed at him. You had trained with the League of Assassins, you could walk through solid objects, you were incredibly capable to protect yourself in almost any situation. The fact that Leonard couldn't see that was really pissing you off.

"I want you to be safe, (Y/N)!" Leonard hissed. You were a little stunned at the volume of his voice. Leonard had never actually yelled  _at_ you. Not like this. He only yelled during heists when something would very rarely go wrong. 

"I'm always safe." You defended. 

"Don't you get it?" He growled, his voice softening. "I  _love_ you, and I don't want you getting hurt." 

Your anger towards Leonard quickly disappeared at the three words you hadn't expected him to ever say to you. You may have been in a relationship with him now, but the two of you didn't really have a good track record with these sorts of things. You couldn't help but blush as your heart fluttered wildly in you chest. You stared up at Leonard with wide eyes, not really believing he had just said that...

That he loved you. 

Leonard's eyes began to show his panic, and you realized that you hadn't said anything back. 

"Len-" 

"No-" He stopped you, taking a step back. "Just...I need a minute." He turned and walked away.

You didn't follow him. You were afraid you had just ruined everything by not saying anything back to him. 

It wasn't that you didn't love Leonard. You did, you  _really_ did. You had never felt like this towards anyone in your entire life. You wanted to say it back, but there was a part of you screaming that it wasn't a good idea. If you said those three little words back, you would make the relationship real. 

And if it was real...it could be taken away from you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting kind of dark with the Ghost now that we're getting close to the end of season 1...


	16. Progeny Pt. 2

“Where the hell did you find a bouncy ball?” You chuckled as you walked into the cargo bay of the ship. Leonard was sitting up against a few of the metal crates, tossing a blue ball in the air and catching it with a bored look on his face.

“Found it rolling around in my stuff.” Leonard shrugged as you sat next to him. “Why, jealous?”

You rolled your eyes, “It’s a ball, Len.”

“You’re jealous.”

You could tell he was avoiding talking about the conversation you two had had after he found you talking to Mick inside of the brig. You wanted to talk about it, but you found yourself remaining quiet to avoid making the situation worse.

You crossed your legs as you began replacing one of the strings on your violin. Gideon had told you she could fix the string, but you wanted to fix it yourself. You needed something to keep your mind off of the idea that Rip was killing a kid, the fact that you had ruined your relationship with Leonard…

Leonard was quiet as he sat next to you, absentmindedly tossing his rubber ball in the air and catching it. You focused on your violin, hoping that in fixing it, you could figure out a way to fix things with Leonard.

“Y’know, you only tinker around with your violin when you’re worried.” Leonard stated as he leaned in closer to you. He watched as your hands skillfully worked on the instrument. You sighed, your hands stopping their movements as you turned your head to look at Leonard.

“I love you.”

A small smile appeared on his face, “You don’t have to say it just because-“

“No,” You cut him off. “Len, _I love you_.” You cradled his face in your hands after setting down your violin. “I was afraid to say it earlier because…I was afraid of making _this_ real. If it’s real, it means we can lose each other and I—I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

He reached up, one of his hands covering yours as he leaned into your touch. “We always bounce back, don’t we?” He gave you his usual smirk, but his eyes were glimmering with such affection it knocked the breath out of you in a small, breathy laugh.

“So, we’re okay?” You murmured, smiling nervously.

“No, we’re still a wreck.” Leonard chuckled, turning his head to kiss your wrist. “But I think it works for us.”

You laughed as you let go of him, then went back to replacing the string on your violin. You were relieved that things with Leonard were fine. However, your relief was short lived—as it usually was nowadays—due to the fact the Rip was out there probably murdering some kid.

“Something else is bothering you.” Leonard stated, giving you a stern and slightly concerned look.

“Rip’s going to kill a kid.” You muttered, knowing that if you didn’t just say what was bothering you out right, Leonard would annoy you until you did.

“That was the mission.”

You sighed, looking at Leonard with the string of your violin only partway attached to the violin. “How are you so blasé about this, Lenny? It’s a _kid_.”

The League of Assassins had been somewhat of a home to you for almost two years, but you had never been an actual assassin. You had done the bare minimum to get by and keep them from kicking you out—or worse, killing you. So, you hadn’t been sent on any missions and got the free training out of it while keeping an eye on Sara while you waited for the others to rescue you from the past. The thought of killing still unsettled you to your very core, and the thought of killing a child was even _worse_.

“The kid’s going to turn into a ruthless dictator that will kill millions.” Leonard pointed out. “It’s one life, for millions of others, (Y/N).”

“Still,” You mumbled as you went back to your violin. “It’s not right. I don’t like it.”

Leonard sighed, resting his head on your shoulder as he watched you working on your violin. You felt a warm flutter in your chest at the affectionate way Leonard touched you nowadays. Ever since you had both almost froze to death he had been different with you. He was still the cold, calculated Leonard, but you liked to think you had softened him a little bit. Especially when he was touching you in sweet ways that weren’t sexual like he was now. Not to mention the fact that you both had said _I love you_. Now the ways he touched you seemed even better than they had before.

“What did you and Mick talk about?” He finally asked once you finished replacing the string. You rested your head against his with a small sigh.

“I wanted to make sure he was okay.” You admitted.

Leonard scoffed, “He tried to sell out the team to time pirates. You should be angry with him.”

“Oh, I am.” You replied. Leonard lifted his head and looked at you with a slightly confused expression as he waited for you to explain. “Len, you can’t honestly tell me the team actually trusts the three of us. They all see us as criminals.”

“So, you’d sell them out?”

“No,” You sat your violin down, then took Leonard’s hands in your own and gave them a gentle squeeze. “But I can see why he did it. He doesn’t see these people as his teammates. _We’re_ his teammates. The three of us were a team for a year before Rip brought us onto this ship. Mick trusts us because we trust-“ Leonard gave you a look and you rolled your eyes. “ _Fine_ , I still trust him…sort of. _Anyway_ , I’m just saying that our little trio of crooks worked so well because we all trusted each other. The others never trusted Mick, so he never trusted them. He thought he was looking out for me, you, and him. That’s why he offered to get the three of us out of here before the time pirates took over the ship. Then we chose the others over him, and he’s kind of…well, hurt.”

Leonard scowled at you, and you knew that he knew you were right. You felt a little proud at that, and couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on your face.

“I think you should talk to him.” You added. Leonard scoffed, rolling his eyes as he took his hands out of yours. “Len, I know you still feel guilty about what happened with Mick. You already had a hard time sleeping before all of that shit, and after Mick was marooned you slept even less. What happened with Mick is still weighing on your conscience and I think you’ll feel better if you just talk to him.”

“You’re not a therapist.” He muttered while scowling at you. He crossed his arms as he leaned back against the crates.

“Nope,” You sighed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “But I like to think I know you well enough to know what’s going on in that frostbitten brain of yours.”

“Rude.”

“You love it.” You winked at him. You grabbed your violin and headed out of the cargo bay to let Leonard have some time to think about what you had told him. Hopefully, you had gotten through to him. You really wanted him to ease his conscience so he would get more than six hours of sleep a night.

 

* * *

“ _I’m afraid our shields will not be able to withstand continued bombardment_.” Gideon announced.

 “ _You’re_ afraid?” Sara snapped.

 “Here’s an idea: why don’t you fire back?” Leonard added.

 “I would, except-“

 “The flying robots already targeted our weapons systems.” Jax cut Gideon off.

 “We don’t need weapons.” Ray announced as he headed out of the bridge.

 “He’s right,” Stein realized. “We have superpowers.”

“All hail the Metas!” You cried, then darted off to retrieve the bow and arrow you had gotten from the League of Assassins from your room. You also grabbed your leather jacket and slipped it on before slinging the quiver across your back. Thankfully, two years of training had made you very good with your new weapon of choice.

You phased out of the ship, an arrow knocked in your bow. You let it fly, and it stuck in one of Tor Degaton’s men’s leg. He crumpled to the ground as you readied another arrow while Ray fired off repulsor blasts at the small militia. The team moved quickly, fighting off the men in perfect sync.

Leonard fired off his cold gun, taking out a guy trying to get you from behind. He leaned over, scooping up a small silver device. He studied it for a brief moment before pressing a button on it.

 “I think this is yours!” He called out, then hurled it towards the men. It detonated, sending a few men flying. You notched another arrow, hitting a guy in the leg and causing him to crumple to the ground in pain.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Leonard smirked at you as he fired his cold gun again.

“Been practicing.” You replied, another arrow landing in another man’s leg. Your no stance killing was still strong even after being with the League of Assassins. You aimed for parts of the body that would only cause an immense amount of pain and not kill your enemies.

You continued firing arrows until your quiver was empty. You let out an annoyed huff, then decided your bow was now your only weapon. You swung it up, hitting a guy in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, and you landed a kick to the guy’s chest as he charged you again.

There was a blast of blue light, and the guy was now coated in ice.           

“You should bring more arrows,” Leonard smirked at you. He seemed smug that he had saved you from a fight. It would have been touching if he wasn’t looking at you like that.

You went to snark back at him, but you were distracted by the evil army of robots falling out of the sky like dead birds. You made your body intangible as one of the robots clattered to the ground and fell through you. You stepped to the side, frowning at the robot.

 “Looks like Raymond was able to sabotage his robot army.” Leonard announced.

 “Which means mopping up the rest of these guys shouldn’t be a problem.” Jax added.

 “Oh, it will be a problem!” Savage announced. You turned your attention to him, your blood running cold at the sight of a dagger held to Sara’s throat.

 “What do you want?” Leonard growled.

 “I want to exchange this woman’s life for your captain, Rip Hunter.” Savage replied.

 “I have a better idea.”

You looked over your shoulder, surprised to see Rip walking across the battlefield with a gun pressed to Per Degaton’s head. “Her life in exchange for his.” You glanced back at Tor Degaton, seeing he was just as surprised to see his son alive as the rest of the group. “Your son will be returned to you as soon as you guarantee our safe passage.” Rip continued.

“Don’t do it, father.” Per Degaton spoke. “If you let them go now, they will only come back for us in the future.”

“It’s your choice.” Rip drawled, cocking his gun.

“Your son is right.” Savage announced, addressing Tor Degaton. “We should kill them all.”

“No we should not.” You muttered, gripping your bow tightly.

Tor Degaton grabbed the dagger out of Savage’s hand, shoving him away from Sara. “Put down your weapons!” He ordered his men.

“No, father!”

 “Let my son go,” Tor Degaton announced, ignoring his son. “And I will let you leave in peace. You have my word.”

Rip shoved the kid forward, and the kid shot him a murderous glare before stalking over to his father. Savage pushed Sara forward and she shot the maniac a glare of her own before joining the group.

“Better find yourself a new mentor, kid.” Leonard growled as the kid walked past him. You shot the little bastard a glare, knowing just what kind of man he’d grow up to be. Per Degaton cast a distasteful glare at Leonard before walking over to his father who hugged him tightly.

The team made their way back to the ship to leave.

* * *

“Jesus!” You gasped, rushing over to Leonard. You carefully cradled his head in your hands, inspecting the splash of bruises across his skin. “What the hell, Len?”

“I didn’t do it to myself.” He muttered, a smirk on his face. You had to fight the urge to smack him for being so blasé about getting his ass beaten. “Besides, a few bruises isn’t too much to worry about, Kitten. Me and Mick patched things up.”

You let go of Leonard, stalking over to Mick who just glared at you. He seemed to be readying himself to fight you off. Part of you was eager to fight him due to the fact that Leonard looked like hell, but you knew it was dumb to fight. Leonard and Mick had a weird way of expressing their friendship, and who were you to get in the way of that?

You wrapped your arms around his waist, causing him to go stiff in your arms. You wondered if he had ever been given an actual hug before.

 “Glad you’re back.” You murmured as you hugged him tightly.

He awkwardly patted your back, “Thanks, Casper.”          


	17. The Magnificent Nine Pt. 1

_Salvation, the Dakota Territory, 1871_

You couldn’t help but notice how absolutely _amazing_ Leonard looked in his old western getup. The dark lines, the clean cut of the clothes, that hat. It was making you think of a lot more fun things with just the two of you.

“You’re staring, Kitten.” Leonard smirked at you.

“Hard not to,” You admitted, looping your arm through his. “I hope you’re keeping the outfit.”

“Well, you did ask so nicely.” Leonard replied, giving you a wink that made your cheeks heat up.

As the team walked through the small town of Salvation, you noticed how the townspeople were watching you all warily. You kept your chin up, not letting yourself feel self-conscious. There had been a time back before your powers where you hated the attention you would sometimes receive, opting to stay in the shadows. Now, you weren’t afraid to be in the spotlight.

The team walked into an old saloon, and you couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it. Your father had been a huge fan of westerns, and now you were physically in the old west. Your life had become very weird since you met Leonard.

“Remember, we’re just here to get the lay of the land.” Stein announced. “No trouble.”

"Sure that’ll happen.” Sara snorted.

“I need a drink.” Mick muttered.

You eyed a group of men playing poker at one of the tables, and you couldn’t help but smirk at the sight. You elbowed Leonard, and he looked at what you were staring at. He let out a faint, amused chuckle.

“Eager to swindle some poor schmucks out of their money?” He mused.

Always,” You grinned, making your way over to the table. Stein had already taken a seat, and you sat to his left. The dealer looked at you distastefully, and you gave him a dazzling grin. “Deal me in, partner.”

"I didn’t know you played cards.” Leonard drawled, looking at Stein.

“Like you, Mr. Snart, I am an enigma.” Stein replied. He slapped a few oddly colored bills onto the table. “Raise.”

You added a few bills of your own, courtesy of the fabrication room, watching as all of the men sat down their cards. Stein had a flush, and seemed very proud of it. You laid out your cards, grinning wickedly as you showed off your full house.

“Looks like you lose, Stein.” Leonard drawled as he sat down in the chair next to you.

“Why do I feel like Ms. (Y/L/N) is going to be quite the card shark?” Stein muttered as you gathered up your winnings. You offered to deal, and the Salvation native handed over the cards. You gave him a wink, then began shuffling in very extravagant ways.

“My girl’s the only person to beat me at cards.” Leonard smirked at you. You felt your cheeks heat up and your heart race. He had called you _his girl_.

You quickly dealt the cards, slipping your hands around and maneuvering to give yourself the best cards. You grinned again as you laid out a royal flush after the guys had made their bets

"Better luck next time, boys.” You reached for the cash on the table, but the original dealer grabbed your hand.

“You’re cheating.” He growled.

You pouted innocently, “Why on earth would you think that? It’s just beginners luck.”

One of the barmaids sat down a glass of scotch, and he grabbed her arm tightly. You noticed the woman flinching, and you felt anger surge through you.

“Don’t I look busy to you?” The guy snarled.

"I-I’m sorry,” She stammered.

“You spill another drop of that whiskey, and you will be.” The guy threatened. You grabbed the knife off of your belt, slamming it into the table and pinning the small stack of cash to the green felt.

“How about you let her go before I take some fingers?” You suggested calmly. Your distaste for killing didn't mean you couldn't dismember a guy. A human could survive losing a few fingers, and this guy definitely deserved to lose a few.

“Now, now,” Leonard chided. “Let’s just take it easy.”

"Oh, when my friend here is being reasonable, we know we have a problem.” Stein added.

“Maybe your friend should learn to control his bitch.” The guy growled.

Leonard let out a long sigh as you got to your feet. He looked at the man who had called you a bitch with a slightly wary expression. “I did try to help you.”

You grabbed the knife from the table, twirling it expertly in your hand and prepared to lunge. The guy whipped out a pistol, aiming it at you. There was the sound of a gun firing, and you were glad you had made yourself intangible to avoid being shot.

Then the guy fell, and you realized he hadn’t fired his gun.

The entire saloon had gone silent, everyone looking at the body on the ground. You turned, seeing Leonard holding his pistol with a smug smirk on his face.

“ _Leonard_ ,” You hissed, smacking at his arm.

“You killed him.” Stein mumbled, looking completely stunned.

“You’re welcome,” Leonard smirked up at you.

There was the sound of movement, and you looked from Leonard to the rest of the bar, seeing that the women were running and the men were blocking the exit as they faced the table you were standing at.

“Clearly,” Stein addressed the room as he stood up. “The deceased was a friend of yours, but my friend here—“

“Your friend drew first,” Leonard interrupted as he got to his feet. “Got put down. It was a clean shot.”

“Do we look like we care about clean?” One of the people in the bar scoffed.

“He has a point.” Stein stated.

The guy swung, and Leonard dodged it easily, swinging his own fist and hitting the guy in the jaw. The entire saloon erupted into a bar fight, with accompanying saloon music.

A guy lunged at you, and you made yourself intangible. He ran through you, accidentally tackling someone else. You turned, your leg striking upwards and knocking a guy back. You twirled your knife, then hurled it across the room where it impaled a man’s hand as he tried to grab Leonard.

“Watch your back!” You shouted at him. You didn’t hear his reply, because you were tackled harshly from behind. You grunted as you smacked into the ground. You slammed an elbow back, hitting your attacker in the nose hard enough to break it. You forced yourself to ignore the sickening sound of bone crunching, and phased yourself through the bastard. He remained on the floor, clutching his bloody and broken nose as he howled in pain.

There was a clanging noise, and the piano stopped playing. A gunshot sounded, and the entire room went still.

"Alright!” A man with a rough voice shouted. You got to your feet, seeing the guy dressed like he was ready to go fight the Civil War. He had a sickening scar on his face, and a wicked fire in his eyes that unsettled you. “Playtime’s over. Anybody’s got a problem with that, they answer to me.”

“Thank you,” Stein addressed the man as he got closer to where the team was gathering. “Mister…?”

Hex. Jonah Hex.” The man finished. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

"Ah, no.” Stein replied. “My friends and I are, uh…from out of town.”

“Way out of town.” Hex added. You couldn’t help but feel he knew you were all from the future. He strolled past the team, and you quickly grabbed you knife from where it was still lodged in the guy’s hand, holding him to a pillar.

“Sorry, buddy.” You winced, pulling the knife free. He howled in pain, and you wiped the blood off your knife on his jacket. You gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before rejoining the team.

“Why don’t you folks tell me where you’re really from?” Jonah growled.

"I’m not sure that’s any of your business, sir.” Ray replied as the team followed him out of the saloon.

“Let me rephrase that.” Jonah stopped, turning to face the team. “Tell me _when_ y’all from.” He scowled at all of you, and you wondered if he was actually scowling or if it was from the odd way his face was scared that kept his face in a permanent scowl. “You eight stick out like a dog in a manger.”

“Like he said, we’re not from around here.” Jax stated.

“You think you’re the first time travelers I’ve ever come across?” Jonah scoffed.

“Uh, yes.” Stein replied, dumbfounded.

“Where is he?” Jonah asked, the wicked fire in his eyes growing darker. “I got some words that need saying.”

“Who are you talking about?” You frowned, crossing your arms.

“Rip Hunter.”

* * *

You slid open the window in the small room above the bar. You tried not to think about what exactly went down in the room when it wasn’t being used to scout out a good vantage point for shooting. You had seen enough old westerns to know exactly why a saloon needed rooms on the upper floor.

“You sure you know how to use that thing?” Leonard asked as he watched you set up the Winchester Rifle you had grabbed from the Waverider.

“The League liked to make sure their lackeys could use whatever weapons they could find.” You replied, smirking at Leonard over your shoulder. “That, and my dad collected old guns.”

“Collected or stole?” Leonard smirked.

“Both.” You grinned, then turned your attention back to the street as you heard gunshots and shouting. You pulled back the hammer of the rifle, closing one eye and focusing on the group of men that had rolled into town.

“Gotta say, Kitten,” Leonard drawled as he slid next to you and looked out the window. “It’s kind of hot how you can use a gun.”

“Didn’t think hot was really your thing, Len.” You snorted, glancing over at him to see he was rolling his eyes at the stupid joke. “C’mon, that was funny!” You defended.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Leonard poked your ribs, making you laugh. “Soon as we get back to the ship, I’m gonna show you how much I appreciate your skills with weaponry.”

You were suddenly very eager to finish up this little showdown so you could see what Leonard had in store.

Stillwater whipped out a gun, and you fired. You managed to get a clean shot, knocking his pistol out of his hand. You smirked smugly as you cocked the gun and prepared to fire again if needed.

“Nice shot.” Leonard’s arms snaked around your waist, and you felt your heart stutter as he pressed a kiss to that spot right behind your ear that made you go weak in the knees.

“Len,” You tried to sound menacing, but your voice was breathy. “Kinda need to concentrate, here.”

“Thought you League of Assassin types were good under pressure?”

You let out a breathless laugh, “The League didn’t account for Leonard Snart.”

Leonard chuckled into your ear, but didn’t let go. You took a steadying breath, doing your best to ignore how close Leonard was to you at the moment. You turned your attention back to the scene below you, forcing yourself to ignore the way Leonard’s fingers were trailing up your sides.

Leonard was an asshole, and by the way he chuckled in your ear, you could tell he knew he was distracting you just enough to be annoying.

Thankfully, Stillwater and his men took off out of town. Ray turned as the town cheered, tipping his hat in your direction. You attempted to wave back, only to have Leonard grab you and pin you against the wall.

From the way he kissed you…you realized he really wasn’t kidding about liking your new abilities with weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title to include the Ghost. 
> 
> In the next chapter, we find out what Leonard secretly stole back in 2147!


	18. The Magnificent Nine Pt. 2

The plan to take down Stillwater at his camp hadn’t actually seemed like a good idea to you at the time it had been made. It definitely didn’t sound good once you were put on a horse that seemed to be more preoccupied with Mick’s horse than anything else.

“What are you doing?” Mick barked at you as your horse started veering towards his horse.

“It’s not me!” You defended, pulling at the reins. “I think Thunder here has a crush on Buttercup.”

Jax snickered, “Yo, you gave Rory the horse named _Buttercup_?”

“She likes me.” Mick replied, patting Buttercup’s neck.

“Might wanna shut the hell up,” Jonah growled at the group. “We’re close to the Stillwater Gang’s camp. Remember the plan.” He snapped his reigns, and his horse took off. You and the others followed suit, and you hoped Thunder would do what you needed him to do in a fight.

You spotted the camp up ahead, and you took your bow off of your shoulder. You could see members of Stillwater’s gang running around due to the fact they had noticed the small group heading for them.

You pulled the reigns, your horse pulling to the side. You pulled an arrow out of your quiver, firing at Stillwater’s men. Mick and Jonah were doing things the old fashioned way, beating the members of the gang with their bare hands. Ray and Jax were using their pistols, and you were content to use your bow and arrow.

One of Stillwater’s men charged at you from behind, grabbing your hair and pulling you off of your horse. You slammed into the ground, grunting in pain. The man aimed his pistol at you, then howled in pain as he was shot in the hand. You looked up, seeing that Ray had shot the guy. You gave him a small nod of thanks, then jumped to your feet.

You notched another arrow, then pain erupted into your shoulder. You gasped in pain, stumbling back, dropping your bow and arrow. You put a hand to the area the pain had started in, pulling your hand away to find that you were bleeding.

You had been shot.

“(Y/N)!” Mick roared, running over to you. “Hey, stay with me, Casper!”

“We need to go!” Jonah shouted.

You grit your teeth, grabbing your bow off of the ground and slinging it over your uninjured shoulder. You stumbled from the pain when you tried to walk, and Mick took it upon himself to scoop you up.

Mick hoisted you up onto Leonard’s horse, and you leaned back against Leonard’s chest as the blood loss started to get to you. Your head was swimming, and your shoulder was hurting to the point where you were just ready to pass out and let it be over with.

“Stay awake, (Y/N).” Leonard patted your cheek, and you forced your eyes open. You hadn’t even realized they had shut. “Stay awake, Kitten, come on.”

“Trying,” You replied with a grimace of pain. You saw Ray hoisting someone up onto Jonah’s horse, handcuffs around his wrists.

“Jeb Stillwater, you are under arrest!” He announced. “You have the right to an attorney-“

“Miranda Rights won’t be created for another hundred years.” You snapped. You then hissed in pain as you felt Leonard pressing on your wound. You looked down to see his kerchief was pressed against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

You groaned in pain as Leonard’s horse began moving. You heard the sound of hooves clomping behind you, and you hoped it was your team and not the gang following you.

“Jax!” Mick shouted. You managed to turn your head, seeing that Jax had been lassoed and was being hauled back towards the camp. Panic hit you, and you grabbed Leonard’s pistol out of his holster. You pulled back the hammer and fired along with Jonah, Ray, and Mick. Leonard was still pressing into your wound to stop the bleeding.

You cursed as you gun clicked, signaling you were out of ammo. The others quickly ran out of ammo, too. Unfortunately, the Stillwater Gang had more ammo and were eagerly using it.

“We gotta go!” Jonah barked.

“Not without Jax!” You tried to sound demanding, but your voice sounded weak and hoarse from the pain you were in. You could tell you were losing a lot of blood by the way your vision was beginning to tunnel.

“We got Stillwater, it means we got leverage.” Jonah replied. “Besides, you ain’t gonna be conscious in a few minutes to argue with me.”

You opened your mouth to tell him to fuck off…then everything went black.

* * *

Slowly, you opened your eyes. You recognized the ceiling of the med bay, and the familiar feeling of the odd chair you had been in back when Kendra had slashed your throat open. A brief flutter of panic hit you, and you reached up to grab your necklace that was around your neck. You let out a sigh of relief when you felt the familiar weight of the necklace you never took off.

“It’s still there.”

You turned your head, seeing Leonard standing next to your chair. You couldn’t help but smile up at him. He hadn’t been there when you had woken up in the med bay your first time in it, but he was here now and it made your chest a little tight.

Carefully, you moved your left shoulder, not feeling any pain. You reached over with your other hand and removed the cuff around your wrist. You attached it back to the arm of your chair as you slowly sat up, not wanting to get a head rush.

“How do you feel, Kitten?” Leonard asked. You could see concern on his normally stoic face. That made your chest feel even tighter.

“Looks like Gideon fixed me up.” You replied, rotating your shoulder to demonstrate that you were fine. Leonard looked relived by this, then he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around you before pressing a kiss to your head.

“Scared the hell out of me, (Y/N).” He muttered into your hair. You snaked your arms around his waist with content sigh.

“Sorry,” You smirked up at him, enjoying how worried he was over you.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“A little bit.” You admitted. “So, what’s the plan to get Jax back?”

“No idea,” He replied as he let go of you and you got to your feet. “I was in here with you while they were talking.” He gave you a playful scowl. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“You really do have a heart,” You teased as you looped your arm through his as you walked out of the med bay. “You _care_ about me.” You sing-songed teasingly.

“Stop it,” He elbowed you, but there was no venom behind his words. “We need to focus-“

“Focus?” You scoffed. “I distinctly remember you _distracting_ me back when I was playing sharp shooter in town!”

Leonard smirked mischievously at you, “Is it my fault you’re so damn attractive with a gun?”

* * *

"I don’t think we’re done here, yet.” Sara announced.

You looked to the entrance to the town, seeing three heavily armored people walking forward. The relief at getting your teammate back from the Stillwater Gang was quickly replaced with dread as you realized who the people coming towards you were.

The Hunters.

“Oh no,” Rip breathed. “They found us.”

The townspeople ran for cover, and you cursed yourself for not bringing your bow and arrows before realizing they weren’t much against Time Master grade armor.

Mick fired at the Hunters, the bullets pinging of uselessly on their armor. “Ah, friends! Welcome!”

Rip handed Jonah a gun, “I think you’ll find this slightly more effective than your current sidearm. And yes, I will be wanting that back, by the way.” He then handed over a small case to Ray. “You’ll be needing this.” He told Ray as Jonah began firing off the laser gun Rip had handed him.

“What about revealing our future tech to the locals?” Ray frowned.

“Worry about that later!” You replied as you grabbed the butterfly knives out of your boots. You twirled them open in your hands, gripping the handles tightly before throwing yourself into the fight with one of the Hunters.

Somehow, the Time Masters had made armor that kept your powers from working on their people, which meant that you were relying on your skills you learned while with the League of Assassins.

You ducked, avoiding a punch and jammed one of your knives into his leg. It seemed like the Time Masters had a few design flaws with their armor you were more than happy to take advantage of. You crouched down, sweeping your leg and knocking the guy onto his back. He tried to grab you, and you quickly rolled out of the way just in time for Jax to blast a ball of nuclear fire at the guy and knock him out.

“Thanks!” You chirped towards your teammate before unclipping a dagger from your belt and hurling it across the battlefield. The knife stuck in the wrist of the Hunter Mick was fighting. Mick gave you an appreciative nod before turning his attention back to the Hunter.

You turned to assess what to do next, only to get tackled to the ground. You grunted as your body slammed into the muddy ground. You looked up to see one of the Hunters had been the one to tackle you. He straddled your waist, pinning your arms under his legs as his hands went to your throat. You tried to activate your powers to get out of the hold, but they weren’t working. You silently cursed the Time Masters for making armor that was effective against your powers as you tried to break out of the hold the Hunter had on you.

There was a loud clanging noise, and your eyes flew open to see the Hunter was gone, and Leonard was standing over you with a large piece of wood.

“(Y/N), you okay?” He asked as he helped you to your feet. He had a wild, panicked look to his eyes that would have been sort of touching if you weren’t in a battle.

“I’m good,” You assured him. “Let’s go kick some ass.”

* * *

Things were not looking good for the team. Vandal Savage was still out and plotting to destroy the world in 2166. Now the team not only had that to worry about, but they all had to worry about the fact that someone called the Pilgrim was being sent to erase them all from the timeline.

As you usually did in times of stress, you played your violin.

The piece was fast paced and reflected your state of mind. You let yourself get lost in the music, trying to get all of your panic and anxiety to flow out of you via your violin. When you finished a few measures, you realized it hadn’t exactly worked.

“Well, I can tell you’re not too thrilled about this whole Pilgrim mess.” Leonard drawled as he walked into the bunk you shared with him on the Waverider.      

You sat your violin down on the table next to the bed. You looked at Leonard, feeling a little helpless.

“What are we going to do?”

He shrugged, “We always figure it out, don’t we?” He sat on the bed next to you, leaning against the wall as you rested your head in his lap. He began to comb his fingers through your hair in a way he knew was relaxing to you. “Remember, staying calm is the best way to handle any situation. Think of this mess as an elaborate heist.”

“Is that how you get through life?” You snorted as you looked up at him. “Just pretend everything is one big, elaborate heist?”

Leonard smirked, “It’s worked so far. And speaking of heists…” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a round charm. Your eyes lit up as they always did when you saw something sparkly and very valuable. The gem inside of the silver casing was a blue diamond, and the way it glittered made your heart skip a beat.

“Stole this in 2147,” He explained as you sat up. He leaned over and unclasped the necklace you always wore, slipping the charm onto the chain where it settled next to the gold music note already hanging there. He clasped the necklace back around your neck, his fingers ghosting over both the charms as they settled in the hollow of your throat, then trailed a feather-light caress down to your collarbones that sent a shiver through you. “Thought it would look good on you. Turns out I was right.”

“It’s gorgeous,” You grinned at him. “Thanks, Len. Now I feel kinda bad I didn’t steal you anything.”

Leonard brushed your hair out of your face, “Next time, Kitten.”

“Next time.” You promised, before leaning forward and pressing your lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who thought Len was going to pull out an engagement ring, I apologize.
> 
> However, there might be a sparkly stolen ring in the future...


	19. Last Refuge Pt. 1

  _Starling City, 2007_

You never really did like police stations. It was the thief in you. The thought of being put back in any kind of jail made you fidgety. Of course, a jail cell in 2007 was probably a lot better than the cell you had in that Russian Gulag in 1986.

“It’s weird to see you with a weapon.” Mick commented as you phased you both into one of the empty interrogation rooms.

“Well, I never really wanted one until I found out I was pretty good with a bow and arrow.” You replied. “The League of Assassins likes for their members to be good with weapons.”

There was a banging on the door, and you spotted a much younger looking Sara was the source of it. By the panicked look on her face, you assumed it was because the Pilgrim had arrived.

You phased through the wall, whipping a knife off of you belt and hurling it at the Pilgrim. You knocked her gun out of her hand, then took your bow off of you shoulder. You notched an arrow, letting it fly.

The Pilgrim caught it easily, and you cursed under your breath. You shot forward, swinging you bow and catching the Pilgrim in her overly pointy chin. She lunged, and you attempted to phase her through you. Her hands still grabbed onto you, slamming you harshly into the wall.

You pushed the worries about your powers not working against the woman aside, headbutting her in the chin. You then thrust your knee into her gut and she stumbled back. You lunged, grabbing a handful of hair and jerking harshly. You flipped her over your shoulder, and she rolled across the ground. She grabbed her gun as she rolled to her feet. You made your body intangible, and Mick fired his heat gun. A blast of fire knocked the Pilgrim backwards and through a glass window.

“Time to go!” You barked, rushing over to younger Sara. You grabbed her arm, and Mick grabbed the back of your jacket. You phased all of you out of the police station and you hurried to the waiting car being driven by Leonard. 

You shoved Young Sara into the backseat with Mick before quickly jumping into the passenger seat. Leonard glanced over at you as he drove, a deep scowl on his face as he saw the blood on your forehead. You swiped at it with your gloved hand, then smirked at him. 

"It's not my blood, Len, calm down." 

"You know," He sighed as he sped down the road. "You need to stop enjoying how much I worry about you when you're hurt, Kitten." 

* * *

“Alright, who’s the next target?” Mick asked as he stood next to the main console in the middle of the bridge.

“ _I’ve calculated a 96% chance that the Pilgrim will be in Central City circa 1995._ ” Gideon announced.

“Well, that could be a few of us.” You frowned.

“It’s not me,” Leonard drawled. “I was living in Star City in 1995 thanks to my father being on the run.”

“Alright, that’s one less person.” You nodded.

“I was in Munich from 1995 to 1998.” Stein announced.

“So, it’s either Mr. Jefferson or Ms. (Y/L/N).” Rip frowned. “Gideon, is there any way to narrow down our options?”

" _I believe the Pilgrim will be going to Central City Museum.”_

“Oh,” You blinked, realization hitting you. “The Pilgrim is going after me. It’s March of 1995, which means my dad was planning on stealing a pretty nice piece of artwork at the Central City Museum.”

“Right, Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory, go find Ms. (Y/L/N)’s younger self.” Rip ordered.

* * *

Leonard frowned at the younger version of you. Your younger self smiled innocently, little hands in her pockets. Leonard had been around you long enough to know that you had a nifty little habit of picking pockets when you were bored, so he patted his jacket pocket to find that your younger self had swiped his wallet.

He held out his hand to your younger self. “Hand it over, kid.”

She pouted, but handed over the wallet. She then looked up at Mick, a curious look in her eyes before she looked back at Leonard.

“Who are you guys?”

“Friends,” Mick replied. “We need you to come with us.”

“My daddy says I’m not supposed to go with strangers.” She crossed her arms defiantly. “And we can’t be friends because you’re both old.”

Leonard scoffed, “I am _not_ old.”

Mick rolled his eyes before kneeling down to be eye level with your younger self. Leonard watched him, confused. When Mick did his best attempt at a kind-ish smile, Leonard expected the younger you to run for the hills.

As usual, you still surprised him by laughing at Mick.

“You smile funny,” She giggled, pressing his cheeks together. “I’m (Y/N).”

“Mick,” Leonard watched as Mick rose to his feet and held out his hand that engulfed the much smaller child’s hand. “You wanna see a space ship, kid?”

Leonard was dumbfounded as your younger self let Mick lead her away. He scowled in their direction for a moment before following them. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was jealous that younger you preferred Mick over him.

* * *

_Central City, 1972_

“Why did I have to wear the pink scrubs again?” You muttered as you walked through the front doors of the hospital. You were clad in 70’s era nurses scrubs in an annoying shade of baby pink. You weren’t big on wearing anything other than darker colors. Navy blues, forest green, but mostly just plain black.

“You lost rock, paper, scissors.” Sara smirked.

“Right,” You muttered. “I still think you cheated.”

“I totally cheated.” Sara laughed as you all turned towards the maternity wing of the hospital.

A doctor walked past you, carrying a cup of coffee. The smell hit you, and you came to a dead halt as a wave of nausea crashed over you. You raced over to a trashcan in the corner and threw up. Kendra darted over and held your hair back as you emptied your stomach into the trash can.

“Whoa, you ok?” Sara asked as you finished. You wiped your mouth on the back of your hand, fixing her with an annoyed glare. “Gonna take that look as a ‘no.’”

“I guess the time jump just got to me.” You replied. “Let’s go find baby Leonard and get the hell out of here. Hospitals make me jumpy.”

You, Kendra, and Sara continued to the maternity wing. You tried to push back the thoughts of your mother in the hospital when you in middle school. How the air always smelled too clean, the lights were always too bright. You didn't want to think of your mother in a hospital bed, dying from ovarian cancer when you were only just a kid. You were ready to get the hell back to the ship and away from any reminders of how you lost your mother.

“All right,” Sara told the two of you. “This is just like any other mission. The mark may be a newborn, but it might as well be a diamond or a microchip.”

“You know, you’re starting to sound like Snart.” Kendra smirked.

“Ew.” Sara muttered, then pushed through the doors of the nursery.

Babies weren’t really your thing, if you were being honest. They were fragile and messy and noisy, and you felt completely out of your depth surrounded by numerous infants in their clear plastic cribs.

However, they were pretty cute.

“Okay, which one is (Y/N)’s future boyfriend?” Kendra mused as he looked at all the babies.

“That’s a weird way to think about it.” You muttered, reading the names on the little cards attached to the cribs.

“Look for the one with horns.” Sara muttered.

You stopped as you read Leonard’s name on one of them. The newborn Leonard Snart was wrapped up in a dark blue blanket.

“Found him,” You announced. Kendra walked over, peering over your shoulder at the infant.

“Hello, baby Snart.” She cooed. “Aw, look at you!”

“His hands are so tiny!” You added, quickly enamored with how cute the baby was.

“Guys, come on. We don’t have time for this.” Sara growled as she walked over. She was also pulled under the cuteness spell, letting out a small gasp at the sight of the baby. “Oh! Look at those little cheeks! You’re the cutest little baby in the world!” She scooped the baby up, still smiling.

“Poor kid,” Kendra sighed. “He’s gotta rough life ahead of him.”

Sara passed the baby to Kendra, “Good thing we’re kidnapping him.”

* * *

You all made it back to the Waverider with baby Leonard without any difficulty. As you neared the ship, the doors to the cargo bay opened and Young Mick and Young Sara were attempting to leave with your younger self tagging along, your hand in Sara’s.

“Hey, where do you think you guys are going?” You growled as you walked up the ramp. They backed up, going back inside of the ship. You took the crowbar from Young Mick. “Stop messing with stuff.”

“Is that a baby?” Young Sara blanched.

“Yes, and you guys are in charge of him.” Sara replied.

“Wait, I—“

“You made five grand last summer babysitting.” Sara cut off her younger self. “You’ll be fine.”

Kendra handed off baby Leonard to Young Mick.

“No, I don’t do babies.” He protested, but Kendra just shoved the infant into his arms.

“You do now.” She replied. “Think of it as a thank you for saving your life.”

“Don’t drop him,” You growled, then turned your attention to the younger version of yourself. “Hey, give the kid back his wallet, you little brat.”

She scowled, fishing out Young Mick’s wallet and handing it back to him. He gave her a stunned look as he took his wallet back while still holding baby Leonard.

“When the hell did she steal that?” Young Sara asked.

“She’s sneaky, you gotta watch her.” You muttered, shooting your younger self a stern glare before leaving the cargo bay.

* * *

“Don’t forget to take your boots off before you come back in!” Rip’s mother called after the group of children that had run off to go play outside.

You exchanged a glance with Leonard, both of you surprised to find that Rip actually had a past and was letting you all know about it.

A young boy came in, grabbing a cookie off of a plate. Rip’s mother swatted at his hand.

“Oi!” She growled, ushering him out the door. “Out you go.”

“So,” Jax murmured. “This is where Rip plans on keeping our baby selves.”

“If all goes according to plan, we’ll only be here for a few minutes, then presumably never remember.” Stein replied.

“When’s the last time anything went according to plan?” Ray muttered.

You pursed your lips, “Yeah, that’s true.”

“I don’t think there ever was a last time.” Kendra frowned.

“I really would sit up if I were you.” Rip looked to Jax. “She’ll kill you if she catches you slouching.” He then addressed the rest of the team. “Don’t be fooled by appearances, that woman is as tough as nails.”

“Funny how you never mentioned having a mother.” Leonard stated, inspecting a very nice looking vase that you thought would look pretty nice in the bunk you shared with Leonard on the Waverider.

“Adoptive mother.” Rip’s mother corrected as she picked up the tea pot. “Now, can I interest any of you in some more tea?” She went over to Stein and refilled his cup. He gave her a polite thank you.

You hadn’t had any tea. You had declined it when she first offered, still a little nauseated from the time jump to get to wherever-- _whenever--_ you currently were.

“So, Michael—“

“Michael?” Kendra grinned.

“That’s me,” Rip replied. “My birth name.”

“The Time Masters insist on the adoption of new identities for their protection.” Rip’s mother explained as he continued refilling cups of tea.

“How do you know so much about the Time Masters?” Jax asked curiously.

“I work for them.” She replied.

The air in the room grew tense at the statement. You felt your body preparing to have to fight your way out of the lavish home, which meant you wouldn’t be swiping pretty knick-knacks if you were busy saving your ass and the rest of the team.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Rip’s mother waved off their worries. “My true loyalty is to my children.” She then refilled Rip’s cup of tea.

“Thank you.” He replied, then looked to the team. “The Time Masters fill their ranks with children, orphans pulled from throughout the course of history.”

“When Michael arrived at the Refuge, he had nothing but the clothes on his back.” Rip’s mother explained. “There’s a reason it’s called the Refuge, and a reason that it exists in a secret location in history. The Time Masters will never think to look for you here.”

“Thank you for your assistance.” Stein nodded.

“Look, I know I make a gorgeous baby, but I should warn you.” Leonard drawled. “You’ve got your hands full with me.”

“Me too,” You added. “Younger me had a nasty habit of picking pockets.”

“You still have that habit.” Leonard smirked at you, and you gave him a flirty wink.

“I assure you, you’re not the first tough cases to arrive at my door.” The woman gave Rip a pointed look, and he looked at her almost as if he were embarrassed.

* * *

Throughout your life, you had never really considered you would want something more than just your music and stealing. You were content with that. Then you had met Leonard and your whole world had turned upside down. You loved him, and he loved you, too. Everything was so much different than it had been months ago, and you felt like a different person.

You never considered yourself the type to want a family, but your thoughts of not having kids to focus on your music and stealing were all messed up from the fact that you were so ridiculously in love with Leonard Snart. You could see it, though. The two of you with a kid that looked more like Leonard than you, being a happy family and giving the kid a better childhood than either of you could have ever imagined for yourselves.

It was odd to be even _considering_ the idea of having a family with Leonard. However, it was hard not to think about it when you were holding a baby in your arms that looked like him. You knew it was Leonard, but you tried not to think of them as the same person to save yourself from a headache brought on by the confusion that was time travel.

You looked down at the baby in your arms, unable to help the smile on your face. The longer you spent around an actual baby, the more you liked them. Leonard made a pretty cute kid, not that you were going to tell him and boost his ego.

“I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself earlier,” You murmured as you swayed lightly, rocking the sleepy looking baby Leonard. “I’m (Y/N). Technically, we haven’t actually met, yet.” Baby Leonard was starting to fall asleep in your arms, and it was absolutely adorable to see. “Look, kid-“ You sighed, knowing it was dumb to be talking to a baby who didn’t understand anything you were saying to him, but you felt as if you should say something. “You’re going to have a pretty rough life, and I’m so, _so_ sorry about that, sweetheart, but it makes you such a strong and amazing person. In fact, it makes you the man I love very much.”

The baby yawned, and your heart melted even further.

“You deserve so much,” You murmured, continuing to rock gently. “You deserve so many good things, and I hope that I’m helping the adult version of you get all that.” You chuckled quietly. “You end up being quite a jerk, kid, but I love you anyway. I just…I just want you to know that life is going to be rough to you, but you find your way. Thankfully, when you find your way, you also find me. In a lot of ways, you helped me find my way, too.”

The baby was now asleep in your arms, and you quietly made your way to one of the cribs and lay him down in it as gently as you could. Thankfully, setting baby Leonard down in the crib hadn’t woken him, and you smoothed down his dark hair with an affectionate smile on your face.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”

* * *

Leonard was still slightly bitter about your younger self liking Mick more than him. She had so willingly taken his hand and brushed Leonard off without a second thought. It didn’t seem fair since the infant version of himself seemed to like _you_ so much. The baby had been crying and wouldn’t settle down until you had taken him from Kendra and quickly got him to quiet down.

He had gone by the nursery to check on how things were going when he had heard everything you had said to his infant self. It was…well, heart-warming. As odd as that was for him to admit, his heart definitely melted a little bit to know that you actually loved him enough to be heartbroken about his shitty childhood.

Instead of talking to you about it, he decided to let you believe it had been a private moment and he had quickly made his way back to the main sitting room. Once he stepped inside, he found it was empty except for the child version of you. She was eyeing a very expensive looking vase that he himself had been inspecting earlier.

It was a nice vase, and it looked expensive. To be honest, it would look pretty nice in the bunk on the Waverider he shared with you. He always liked to surround himself with nice things, it always put him in a very good mood.

Your younger self went to touch the vase, and Leonard decided he better intervene.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

She startled, twirling to face him with wide, guilt filled eyes. She clasped her little hands behind her back, worrying her bottom lip in the same way the present version of herself did. Leonard saw that lip-biting thing when you were reading music, assessing guard schedules, or when you were trying to not smile on him after he made you mad.

“How were you expecting to sneak that thing out of here?” Leonard chided as he walked over to her and kneeled down to eye-level with her. “This jacket isn’t big enough to hide that vase, kid.”

“I was gonna hide it somewhere and grab it before I went home.” She explained with a shrug.

Leonard paused, “That’s not a bad idea.” He smirked at the kid. “You’re not too bad, (Y/N).”

She grinned, and Leonard was hit with just how much your smile hadn’t changed from the time you were a kid. “Thanks, Mister.”

“Call me Len,” Leonard replied, offering his hand to her. She shook it with her much smaller hand, giggling as she let go of his hand. “So, do you have any idea what’s going on?”

She shrugged, “I was on a space ship, it’s all weird stuff going on today. At least I don’t have to go to my violin lesson.”

Leonard smirked, “You play violin? I like the violin. Don’t you?”

“Kinda,” She mumbled, eyes flicking to the vase again before she looked back at him. “My daddy says it’s important for me to have other talents.”

"Besides stealing?” Leonard smirked, and she giggled again.

“Do you steal?” She asked curiously.

He chuckled, “As a matter of fact, I do. You wanna know a secret, (Y/N)?” She nodded eagerly. “Well, in the future, you and I steal things together.”

She gasped, eyes wide and bright. “Really?”

Leonard nodded, “You’re one of the greatest thieves I’ve ever met. In fact, I’m a little jealous of how good you are.” He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “And you also play the violin in your free time. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

“But I’m not good at the violin.”

“It’s like stealing,” Leonard replied. “You have to keep practicing to be good at it.”

She blinked, looking as if she were coming to a realization. “Oh.”

Leonard held up his pinky, “Promise you’ll keep practicing your stealing _and_ your violin?”

She looped her pinky through his with a giggle before she nodded. “I promise, Len.”


	20. The Last Refuge Pt. 2

“Gideon has intercepted a trans-chronal beacon.” Rip announced to the team. “Gideon, show them.”

You turned your attention to one of the large screens in the main deck of the ship. The Pilgrim was now on the screen, an angry fire in her eyes as she addressed the team.

“ _This message if for Rip Hunter.”_ She growled. You fought the urge to smirk at the fact that she was so pissed about being bested by Rip’s team of misfits. “ _I’m going to make this very quick and very simple.”_

Your blood ran cold as a picture of Lisa Snart appeared on the screen. You glanced back at Leonard, seeing a protective and livid look on his face as he sat forward and watched the screen. You looked back to the screen, fear gripping you.

You hadn’t actually met Lisa before. Leonard had brought you onto his team with Mick after Lisa had gone off to Detroit to run a credit card scam that was doing very well. The only things you knew about her was that she was a thief, and that Leonard was insanely protective of her.

 _"If I can’t find you,”_ The Pilgrim continued as another picture appeared on the screen. This one was of Sara with her father and sister. “ _I can find those you love._ ” Another picture appeared, this time of Stein with his wife. Another image flashed, this time of Ray and a woman wearing a pretty huge engagement ring.

“Anna?” Ray gasped.

The last image appeared, and your heart felt as if it had come to a complete stop. It was a picture of you at your high school graduation with your brother’s arm slung around your shoulders as he grinned proudly.

“Ben,” You breathed. You couldn’t allow the Pilgrim to hurt Ben. Ben had raised you after your father had died when you were fifteen. Ben had been by your side through everything until he had died in that car accident.

The Pilgrim reappeared on the screen, and she had a man in an army uniform who looked scared.

“Dad!” Jax shouted.

" _All of them will suffer and die because of you,”_ The Pilgrim vowed. _“Your family, friends, anyone you’ve ever cared about. Unless you surrender your younger selves to me.”_

“So she can erase you all from history.” Rip muttered.

" _If it’s of any comfort, you won’t feel a thing._ ” The Pilgrim added as she pressed a gun into Jax’s father’s neck. “ _As for your loved ones, I cannot promise the same thing.”_ The video ended, and you swallowed back tears.

You couldn’t lose your brother again. Losing him the first time had been the hardest thing you had ever gone through.

"Gideon, I take it that the Pilgrim’s transmission included a carrier frequency through which she can be contacted?” Rip asked the AI.

 _"Yes, Captain._ ” Gideon replied.

“Hail her, please.” Rip growled.

“What are you planning to do?” Stein asked the captain. You looked to Rip, wondering the same thing.

 _"Captain Hunter_ ,” The Pilgrim’s voice set your teeth on edge. You looked at the screen on the center console of the main deck. Just seeing the woman who more than likely had your brother hostage was igniting an enraged fire in your bones.

“Look, I’m gonna make this easy-” Rip snapped.

 _"I already have._ ” The Pilgrim cut him off. “ _The lives of your team’s nearest and dearest for their younger selves._ ”

“And I’m gonna counter that demand with an offer of my own.” Rip retorted. “I will surrender myself if you spare the lives of my crew and their loved ones.”

You looked at Rip, surprised he would do that for the team. You were all kind of assholes to him, and he was willing to sacrifice himself to save all of you and your loved ones.

 _"A noble gesture,_ ” The Pilgrim sneered. “ _But worthless. My directive is to eliminate your entire team, not just you.”_

“Yes, well, I’m not talking about me now.” Rip replied. “I’m offering you me in the past.” Rip noticed the entire team looking at him in various stages of shock. “Rip Hunter before he became a Time Master. Eliminate him, and this team will never have been.”

You looked to Leonard, wondering if he was thinking the same thing you were. That if this team had never been put together, the two of you would never have confessed your feelings to each other. It was selfish, you realized—then you noticed the way Leonard was looking at you and you _knew_ he was thinking the same thing.

_"If this is some kind of trick—“_

“It’s no trick.” Rip cut the Pilgrim off. “Enough people have died at my expense. Gideon will send you the location.” The video feed cut off, and Rip turned to Leonard. “And, Mr. Snart, your wish is about to come true. You’re going to meet my younger self.”

* * *

_Abandoned Time Masters Outpost_

“Remember,” Sara reminded you and Leonard. “We wait for Ray’s cue.”

You nodded, pulling an arrow out of your quiver and readying it in your bow. Normally, you would have come up with some quip about Ray being a dork, but your worry for your brother’s safety was causing you to be silent. You noticed Leonard was silent as well, just giving Sara a nod as he gripped his cold gun a little tighter.

 _"I’m in position._ ” Ray stated over the coms.

“You wanted to see me?” A small voice asked, and you knew it was young Rip addressing the Pilgrim. “Have I done something wrong, miss?”

“Not yet.” The Pilgrim replied, sounding smug. You had to fight the urge to attack so you could knock the smugness out of the woman.

“ _Now!”_ Ray shouted. You heard his repulsor’s firing up, and you knew he was engaging the Pilgrim.

"Fool me once.” She growled.

Leonard’s gun fired up, and you darted out in front of him and Sara. You ran a few feet, coming to a halt as you pulled back the string of your bow. You let the arrow fly, and the Pilgrim grabbed it before it could pierce her. She threw the arrow to the side, firing off her laser gun at Sara. Sara ducked and rolled to avoid being hit while Mick and Leonard fired off their guns. The Pilgrim wrapped her arms around herself, and the two beams from the guns froze. She threw her hands outwards, and the blasts doubled back, knocking Leonard and Mick away from her.

“Leonard!” You gasped, then grabbed another arrow from your quiver and fired it while Jax tried to blast the Pilgrim with nuclear fire. The Pilgrim held up her hand, and Jax was now frozen in time along with Ray. Your arrow was frozen a few inches away from the Pilgrim’s chest, and you realized you were frozen in time, too. You looked around, seeing that the rest of the team was frozen as well, none of you being able to attack. You looked at the Pilgrim, seeing she was struggling to hold back the entire team from attacking her.

“I was willing to proceed in good faith.” The Pilgrim announced. “Now you’ll watch those closest to you die.” She then gasped in pain as younger Rip stabbed her in the gut.

“Thought you could snuff me out?” He stated smugly. “You don’t know me at all, _miss_.” He stabbed her again, and the Pilgrim screamed in pain. She dropped her hold on the team, and you darted over to younger Rip. You grabbed his arm, making the both of you intangible as Rip, Jax, Leonard, Mick, and Ray all fired their respective weapons at the Pilgrim.

“You okay?” You asked him as you hauled him away from where the Pilgrim was being turned into dust. A wave of nausea hit you, and you fought back the urge to throw up as you got young Rip away from the scene behind you.

“I’m fine, miss.” He assured you.

“Good,” You nodded. Now that you knew young Rip was fine, you mind began to try and come up with possible scenarios for why you were feeling nauseous. It seemed when you had to deal with anything time-jump related, you got nauseous. Perhaps your body was getting worn out from all of the time traveling. If it was effecting your health, Rip might cut you from the team and you didn’t want that to happen. So…you were going to keep it to yourself.

Kendra landed next to you and young Rip while Sara ran over. You glanced back to see the Pilgrim was nothing more than a pile of dust.

“Len!” You called out. “Dibs on her gun!”

“You got it,” Leonard smirked, picking up the gun lying next to the pile of ashes.

“You poor boy!” Rip’s mother gasped as she ran over and began inspecting young Rip for any injuries. “I’ll take you.” She took the knife from his grip, then quickly led him away.

“That you?” Mick muttered to Rip. The entire team was now looking at him.

“Yeah,” Rip replied. “I was a cutpurse from the age of five. Starved more than I ate. I knew what I’d do if she tried to harm me.”

“Lucky for us, you didn’t forget your roots.” Leonard told Rip. You walked over to Leonard and he handed over the Pilgrim’s gun to you. You smiled down at the new weapon, glad to have something other than knives and a bow and arrow to keep you and your teammates safe.

“Believe me, Mr. Snart,” Rip growled. “I’ve tried.”

* * *

“This is like something out of a sci-fi novel.” Ben laughed as he looked around the ship. “You seriously travel through time?”

You smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, my life has gotten pretty weird.”

It was startling to be this close to your brother again. You had mourned him for years, hell, you _still_ mourned his loss when you were having bad days. And now, here he was, alive and well in front of you. He had no idea that he would end up dying in a car accident in a few years, leaving you alone in the world.

“Hey, (Y/N), you okay?” He asked worriedly. “You keep looking at me all funny, kid.”

You let out a watery laugh, “It’s just good to see you after all these years.”

Ben blinked, a sad look coming over him. “Does…does something happen to me?”

You knew the repercussions of messing with time. Rip had warned the entire team about it endlessly over the past months and it had gotten annoying. However, you did understand why he was so adamant about you all not messing with history.

But you had the chance to save your brother and you were going to take it.

“You die two weeks after I graduate from high school.” You told him. Ben’s face fell into utter shock, and your heart broke for him. You couldn’t imagine what it was like to have someone telling you that you were going to die. “Some drunk driver hits you June sixth and you die, Ben.” You could feel tears rolling down your cheeks.

“I…” He trailed off, scrubbing a hand across his face. “I guess I shouldn’t be driving that night, huh?”

You let out a small laugh as you surged forward and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, and you realized just how much you had missed the hugs from your older brother.

“So, anything else I should know about you?” He chuckled as he wiped tears away from his cheeks.

“I have superpowers.”

Ben blanched, “ _What_?”

You grinned as you walked through him, and Ben let out an undignified squeak as he spun around to look at you.

“What—Did you—Oh, my God!” He laughed, looking absolutely thrilled about your abilities. “How the hell did you get superpowers, kid?”

“It’s a long story that I don’t think we have time to tell,” You admitted. “Look, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Alright,” He chuckled as he slung his arm around your shoulders. “Now, when you say _someone_ does this mean boyfriend?”

A blush colored your cheeks, and Ben cackled.

“Shut up!” You complained as you elbowed him in the ribs.

“I can’t help it!” Ben grinned at you. “My little loner of a sister finally got herself a boyfriend. As long as he’s not a cop, I don’t care.”

You led him through the ship, watching as his eye lit up at the sight of the sleek metal hallways of a spaceship. Finally, you spotted Leonard near the bunks, talking to a brunette woman you recognized as his sister, Lisa.

“Speak of the devil,” Leonard smirked at you. Lisa turned, eyes landing on you. She gave you a secretive smile, as if she were assessing you rather than just looking at you. “Lisa, meet (Y/N).”

“The girlfriend,” Lisa nodded, holding out her hand for you to shake. “Lenny seems very smitten with you.”

“He’s kind of a sap,” You replied, making Lisa laugh. She smirked at Leonard as he let go of your hand.

“I like her. You better keep this one, Lenny.”

“I’ll do my best.” Leonard replied as he looked at your brother. “Ben, right?”

“That’s me,” Ben nodded as he shook Leonard’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Leonard drawled.

“I hope you’re taking good care of my baby sister,” Ben smirked. “I may be dead, but I can still kick your ass.”

 _“Benjamin_ ,” You hissed, pinching his side. “Don’t be so crass!”

Ben snorted as he smirked at you. “C’mon, you know I like my dark humor, (Y/N).”

You rolled your eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow! Thank you all so much for the comments! I fangirl a little every time I read a new one! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story!


	21. Leviathan Pt. 1

_London, 2166_

Savage was giving a big, fancy speech while standing at a podium. You couldn’t help but notice how… _Darth Vader-y_ he was at the moment. The red and black banners, the troops of soldiers under his command. You felt like you were in Star Wars.

You, Leonard, Rip, Sara, and Mick were all clad in the black uniforms that Savage’s men wore. You weren’t too upset by the uniform. At least it wasn’t tweed like you had worn in the fifties, or the wool you had been forced to wear in 2147.

You clenched your eyes shut as you felt a faint dizziness filtering through you. You adjusted your footing, finding a more secure way to stand so you wouldn’t sway.

“There’s no way we can grab him here.” Sara stated. You opened your eyes, glad to have the dizzy feeling gone.

"Not with an army standing between us.” Leonard agreed.

“Shh,” Mick growled. “I’m trying to listen to this guy. He gives a hell of a speech.”

“So did Hitler, apparently.” You muttered. Mick snorted what sounded almost like a laugh.

“Onward to victory!” Savage shouted. The entire group of his men did a salute that reminded you of the way the Nazi’s would salute Hitler. It sent a wave of nausea through you, and you prayed you wouldn’t barf again. “Onward to immortality!” Savage cried, and the group saluted again. He then walked off the stage with his entourage.

 _“All set on our end._ ” Kendra announced into the coms. “ _Jax is in the Jumpship, ready to extract you guys.”_

“Especially if—and by if, I mean when—this thing goes south.” Leonard muttered.

“Wow, such optimism, Len.” You rolled your eyes.

Savage and his entourage got closer, and you felt your nausea get worse as you realized the blonde woman with Savage had definitely just made the group.

“Great,” You muttered. “Savage’s blonde lackey just made us.”

"Now who’s being optimistic?” Leonard growled sarcastically.

“Have faith, you two.” Rip replied.

 “I do.” You muttered as the line you were in began to move. You filed after Mick, Leonard behind you. “I have faith we’ve just been made.”

You fell into silence as the group went up a set of stairs. Your League of Assassins training kicking in as you looked at the heavily armed men in combat gear with helmets. It would be pretty easy to take them down with your abilities, so long as Savage hadn’t figured out how to protect himself and his men from your powers like the Time Masters have.

“If we don’t move real soon, we could get ourselves killed.” Mick growled.

“How about we play this like Chicago?” Leonard suggested.

“I better not be the bait this time.” You hissed, recalling the job you had pulled off in Chicago with Mick and Len almost a year back that ended up with you scraping your palms and knees because Mick is an asshole.

“Take all the fun out of it, Casper.” Mick muttered, sticking out his foot and tripping Rip. Rip hit the ground hard, and the rest of the group hid behind the pillars. You whipped two knives out of your belt, preparing for a fight. Mick and Leonard pulled out their guns, and Sara was gripping her staff.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Sara glared at Mick.

There was a brief moment of quiet, then you heard a laser gun being fired. Rip ran past the group, some of the guards following him.

“We’ll take Savage, you two tie up the guards.” Leonard ordered. You grabbed his arm as he attempted to go past you, and you rose up onto your toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Stay safe.”

“Don’t I always?” He smirked, then he and Mick took off after Savage.

You twirled your knives in your hands, your skin itching below the surface for a fight. Sara went around the pillar, and you took the guard that had just come around the corner. You twisted your body into a half-spin, landing a solid kick to the guard’s chest. He stumbled back, and you expertly threw a knife. It lodged into his arm, and you lunged as he let out a pained howl. You pressed the knife further into his arm, then swept his legs out from under him. He smacked into the ground with a grunt, and you hooked the toe of your boot under his helmet then kicked it off. You then slammed you boot into his nose, effectively knocking him out.

“ _(Y/N),”_ Kendra came over the coms. “ _The woman Sara is fighting—you need to take her bracelet._ ”

“Is it cute?” You replied, ducking under a guard’s punch. You were trying not to rely on your powers for fights, especially after the Pilgrim had been impervious to your abilities.

“Fall back!” Rip shouted. “Mr. Jackson! Now would be a good time to pick us up!”

You phased through your attacker, and he let out a startled gasp as you took off running towards the others. You didn’t see the woman Sara had been fighting, which meant you didn’t get to steal the bracelet Kendra wanted.

* * *

 

“She’s had League training.” You noted as you watched Savage’s blonde friend fighting three men.

“Good thing you have the same training.” Leonard replied.

“And super powers.” Mick added with a snort. “Shouldn’t be too difficult.”

"I swear to God, Mick,” You growled as you elbowed him. “If you just jinxed us, I will possess you and make you do ballet.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He hissed.

“Now, now, children, play nice.” Leonard drawled. You turned your attention back to the blonde woman, seeing she had just dismissed the men she had bested in battle. “Let’s go introduce ourselves, shall we?”

The three of you walked out of your hiding places, and Mick cleared his throat to make your presence known.

“I said you’re dismissed.” The woman snapped. She paused, then turned and hurled the knife in her hand at you. You made your body intangible, and it ghosted right through you. You smirked at her startled expression. Shocking people with your abilities never got old no matter how many times it happened.

Mick and Leonard’s guns made a whirring noise as they aimed them at the blonde. 

"Oh,” Leonard smirked. “We thought you said ‘missed.’”

"Whoever you are, you’re certainly persistent.” The blonde stated, sounding annoyed.

“Not really,” Mick replied as he walked forward. You got closer to the woman, giving her a darkly sweet smile. “We just like bright, sparkly objects, like that bracelet.”

The woman scoffed, “You’d risk dying for a bauble?”

“It’s kind of our job,” You admitted with a smug smirk as you shrugged. You reached forward to phase the bracelet off of her wrist, only for an alarm to blare and lights to begin flashing. You scowled up at the ceiling, then turned your attention to Leonard for a plan.

“What now, Mr. Snart?” The woman asked smugly as she looked at Leonard.

“How do you know my name?” He growled.

The woman didn’t answer. You grabbed the bracelet on her wrist, phasing it off of her arm and held it up with a smug smirk of your own.

“We got the bracelet, let’s go.” You announced.

“Nope,” Leonard replied, grabbing the blonde woman’s arm. “She knows who I am, she’s coming with us.”

* * *

“There I was thinking we could go a whole week without kidnapping anyone.” Rip complained as he walked into the brig. You handed over the little snake bracelet you had stolen.

The woman turned, a dark expression on her face as she looked at the people surrounding her cell. “I think you’ll find it would have been better to simply kill me.”

“I agree,” Mick muttered.

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Leonard growled. “She knew who I was.”

“I know who all of you are.” The woman stated smugly. She looked at Rip. “It’s nice to meet you, Gareeb.”

Rip scoffed, amused. “I see Savage has been rather chatty with his lieutenants.”

"If you think I am merely Savage’s soldier, you’re more idiotic than he claimed.” She replied calmly, still smug underneath it all. She walked forward until she was closer to Rip, the only thing separating them was the clear wall of the cell. “I’m not his lieutenant. I’m his daughter.”

You blinked in shock. Who the hell would have a kid with the psychotic lunatic that was Vandal Savage?


	22. Leviathan Pt. 2

Your ability to possess people came in handy when you were trying to sneak into a secure place. It also came in handy when you needed to get information from people. Whenever you took hold of someone’s mind, you had the ability to rifle through their memories and thoughts to find out whatever you needed.

Cassie Savage had not planned on your abilities to include stealing thoughts. Savage hadn’t planned on it either, which meant he hadn’t prepared his daughter for an attack like the one you were currently subjecting her to.

You were sitting in Rip’s office, Leonard standing over you as he watched you scribble down note after note on Savage’s defenses. Cassie’s voice was a dull throbbing in the back of your mind, and you knew you would have to work faster to avoid passing out once you left your body. As long as you were in and out of someone’s mind in five minutes max, you wouldn’t pass out.

“Two minutes, Kitten.” Leonard warned as you started writing on a clean sheet of paper.

 _My father is going to kill you_. Cassie hissed in your head.

“He’s tried,” You replied smugly as you started writing on another piece of paper. “Not sure if he’s ever going to get it right.”

“Ninety seconds,”

You stumbled across one of Cassie’s memories that sent a jolt of pain through your heart. You lost your hold on her and fell out of her body. Leonard lunged forward, grabbing you before you could hit the ground. You ignored Leonard’s concerned expression as you looked at Cassie. She shook her head as she adjusted to being in control of her body once again.

“Your mother died,” You murmured, brow furrowing. “From the Armageddon virus.”

“How do you know that?” Cassie snapped, clearly still agitated over you possessing her.

“When I take control of someone’s body, I can see into their mind.” You explained as Leonard helped you to your feet. “I saw you at her bedside…how can you stand to be near Vandal Savage knowing he killed your mother?”

Cassie scowled at you, “How dare you? My father would do no such thing.”

“Savage was the one who released the virus,” Leonard stated, staying close to you just in case you lost consciousness. You were fairly certain you wouldn’t black out form this possession, but it was nice to see Leonard being so concerned over you. Of course…you may not black out but you might just throw up. You were really tired of the nausea that had been plaguing you for the past week and a half.

“Gideon,” You kept your eyes on Cassie as you addressed the AI. “Show her. Kasnia, November 3, 2147.”

The screen in Rip’s office flickered to life, showing Vandal Savage at some kind of board meeting.

“ _The world’s population is unsustainable at current levels.”_ Savage told the room. _“The herd must be thinned_.”

You looked to Cassie, seeing that the color had drained from her cheeks and her eyes were wide with disbelief.

“You’re liars.”

"Correct,” Leonard drawled. “But not about this. And you know it…deep down.”

You could see tears forming in Cassie’s eyes as she realized Leonard was right.

The ship shook slightly, and you stumbled a little, falling into Leonard. He put a protective arm around your waist as you both shared a slightly worried expression. The shaking got worse, and you were suddenly reminded of that scene in Jurassic Park before the T-Rex came and destroyed everything.

“He’s coming for me.” Cassie muttered.

“Yeah, you and a bunch of _innocent_ refugees.” You snarled.

Cassie didn’t reply as you grabbed her arm and quickly took her back to the brig. Leonard was on your heels as you maneuvered through the halls. You would have just phased through the parts of the walls with low electricity that you had memorized, but you had used too much of your abilities possessing Cassie’s body.

You shoved her into the brig and shut the doors.

“I’m gonna let you consider who’s side you’re on.” You growled. “Let’s hope you figure it out before it’s too late.”

* * *

 

The shaking was getting to the point where you couldn’t take a few steps without the ground rocking and causing you to stumble. You turned a corner of the ship, seeing Stein herding in a bunch of refugees from the nearby camp.

“This way, move along.” Stein told them as they poured through the doors. “Ms. (Y/L/N), could you help me?”

“Sure, professor,” You nodded, guiding the refugees to parts of the halls they would be safer in. “You guys are safe, I promise.” You assured them.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” Rip hissed as he came into the hall.

“Saving a township, by the looks of it.” Stein replied.

“Since when did my vessel become a life raft?” Rip snapped.

“Hey!” You barked as you went over to where Rip and Stein were arguing. You got between them, glaring at Rip. “You recruited us to save the world, right? Well, I’m pretty sure the world includes these people.”

Rip scowled at you before walking away. “Gideon, power the engines and get us into the air the _moment_ the last refugee in on board!”

The ship rocked again, causing all of the refugees to let out startled gasps. You steadied a little girl who stumbled. She gave you a thankful look before darting over to her mother.

“And get the weapons system online.” Rip ordered before leaving the hallway.

“Jefferson,” Stein called out as Jax rushed into the hall. “I need you and Ms. (Y/L/N) to help me find something to help the refugees create seatbelts of some kind. If we’re going to be flying around, they will need it.”

You and Jax rushed to the cargo bay with Stein on your heels. As you opened a crate filled with rope, the ship lurched. You slammed into the wall, hearing pained shouts and terrified screams from the refugees. The ship then felt as if it had been thrown, and you gripped onto a metal railing tightly to keep yourself from being thrown around. Stein flew past you, and you grabbed his arm to keep him from slamming into the wall. You grunted as you pulled him up next to you, and he clung to the bar you were also holding onto.

The ship rocked violently, and you yelped as you lost your hold on the bar. You slid across the floor of the cargo bay, making yourself intangible to avoid being crushed by numerous metal crates.

“(Y/N)!” Jax shouted.

You crawled out of the pile of boxes, making yourself tangible as you lay on the floor.

"You guys ok?” You called out to Stein and Jax.

“Are you?” Jax replied as he rushed over to you. He helped you to your feet as a wave of nausea hit you. You ripped yourself away from his hold, rushing to an empty corner and throwing up. Thankfully, you had avoided getting it in your hair.

“I wasn’t aware you had such a weak stomach.” Stein muttered.

“Yeah, me either.” You growled as you wiped your mouth on the sleeve of your jacket. “C’mon, we need to check on the others.”

* * *

Anger coursed through you like a wildfire. There were numerous refugees who had sustained injuries when the ship crashed, and Stein had a piece of shrapnel in his stomach. The only person you could blame on this ship was Savage’s daughter and you were more than willing to show her just how pissed you were.

“(Y/N),” Leonard called your name as he followed you down the hall. “What are you doing?”

“Letting her know not to mess with my friends.” You hissed as you phased through a wall. You heard Leonard curse, then heard him running to catch up with you.

“Savage was the one who sent that robot, remember?” He pointed out as he continued to follow you. “Killing his daughter won’t help anything.”

“I’m not going to kill her,” You scoffed, appalled he would think you would ever do something like that. “I’m just going to hit her until I feel better.”

Leonard sighed, grabbing the back of your jacket as you phased through the busted doors leading to the brig. He phased with you, letting go of your jacket as you went to the doors of the cell Cassie was standing in.

“Your dad’s a gem,” Leonard told her sarcastically.

“He’s just doing what he must to save his daughter.” Cassie replied smugly.

“Oh, my God,” You groaned, swiping your hand across the lock. The doors slid open, and Cassie gave you a confused look. “Stop defending that son of a bitch! He _killed_ your _mother_. You should want to see him gone more than any of us! I saw how close you were to her, Cassie!”

Cassie swallowed nervously. “I won’t go against him.”

“Fine,” You snarled as you got in her face. “I’ll _make_ you.”

* * *

Cassie was certainly fighting against your hold on her. Of course, your anger was making you stronger than you normally would be. You were angry over what had happened to those defenseless refugees on the ship, over Stein getting shrapnel pierced into his side, the utter hell that your life had become since you had found out about Vandal Savage.

“I’ve been so worried,” Savage said as he put a hand on your— _Cassie’s_ —shoulder. You turned to face him, fighting the urge to scowl and giving him a small smile instead. “How did you…?”

“I am your daughter,” You replied, feeling physically ill to say it.

Savage chuckled, an affectionate look on the madman’s eyes that made you feel even sicker. You really hoped you wouldn’t throw up at the moment. It may not bode well for the mission.

“Did you really think some rabble could hold _me_ captive?” You added, doing your best to sound smug.

“Rabble?” Savage scoffed. “These are the time travelers I warned you of.” He paused, looking down at your crossed arms. He held your left arm in his hand, frowning. “Your bracelet. It’s gone.”

“I-I must have lost it in my escape.” You lied.

Savage gripped your arm tightly, and your heart stuttered violently in your chest as you realized your plan had failed.

“As the person who tutored Cassandra in the art of deceit, you cannot fool me!” He snarled, gripping your arm even tighter.

A dark smirk appeared on your face, “Like you fooled your daughter? You didn’t tell her _you_ were the one who released the Armageddon Virus.”

 _That’s not true_! Cassie hissed. You could feel her devotion to her father waning as Savage hesitated for a brief moment.

“I did that for the benefit of the world.” Savage hissed.

You felt Cassie’s blind loyalty snap, and you smirked smugly as you phased out of her body. You got a faint head rush, but managed to stay steady on your feet. Savage glared hatefully at you as he released his hold on Cassie’s arm. Cassie took a step back, staying next to you as she glared just as hatefully at her father.

“And where are the others?” Savage spat at you. “Where are the others you helped get into my bunker? Call them!”

“No need to trouble yourself, Mr. Savage.” Rip announced as he came out of his hiding spot with Leonard. Both of them had their weapons drawn, and you saw Leonard had your bow and arrows slung around his shoulder for you. “We’re already here.” Rip added. Mick and Sara came out of their hiding spot as well.

“Oh, I admire your command of irony, Gareeb.” Savage growled as he slowly walked towards Rip. “Using my own child against me with the help of your ghost.”

“To be honest, it didn’t take much.” You stated smugly as you walked over to Leonard. You took your quiver and slung it over your back before taking your bow. You notched an arrow, glaring at Savage as you aimed at him.

“They’ve shown me the truth of what you’ve done.” Cassie growled as she walked over to join your group. “The innocent—“

“Do not speak as if you know anything about ruling a people!” Savage hissed. “Do you really want to align your fate with these…pretenders?” Savage walked closer to Cassie as he attempted to manipulate her. “They’re nothing but grains of sand in the desert of time.”

 _“You_ are a _monster_.” Cassie hissed at her father.

For a slight moment, you saw a deep sadness in Vandal Savage’s eyes. He seemed almost human in the moment, then you quickly ignored that when a large group of heavily armed men barged into the room. You aimed your arrow at them, waiting for Rip’s cue to fire.

Savage turned and walked towards the group of men, and you were glad to see Cassie stayed with your group.

Savage froze, “She’s here. I can sense her.”

"That’s not at all creepy,” You muttered.

Savage turned to face the group, a smug smile on his face. “You do realize that she can do me no harm?”

“Clearly, you didn’t get the memo.” Mick growled.

Kendra swooped in from the rafters, diving low and grabbing Savage before she carried him out of the room. Numerous guards ducked as she flew over them, and you let an arrow fly from your bow before they could regroup.

The others attacked as well, working like a well-oiled machine.

You made your body intangible to avoid any physical hits, continuously firing arrows. Once you ran out, you quickly ran for the men who had been impaled, phasing the arrows out of their body after making sure they were unconscious via your boot to their faces.

You turned, preparing to fire when you saw Leonard and Mick were being surrounded by numerous men. Your protective instincts kicked in, and you took off running for them while firing off the arrows already coated in blood.

Once you were close enough, you swung your bow into one of the guards’ back. He stumbled forward and Mick hit him with an uppercut. You then jumped on one guy’s back, looping your bow around his neck and using it to strangle him into submission. As he fell, you rolled off of him, springing to your feet and making yourself intangible as Leonard fired off his cold gun and blasted another guy back.

“Remind me not to piss you off anymore.” Mick grunted as he punched another guy out.

“I don’t think it’ll stick.” You snorted as you notched another arrow on your bow and let it fly. It pierced the shoulder of the guy attempting to get Rip from behind.

There was a sickening thumping noise, and you turned to see that a guard was lying face first with a knife in his back. You looked up, seeing Cassie with an annoyed look on her face.

“You shouldn’t talk so much during a battle.” She growled.

You smirked, “Are you mad because no one wants to talk to you?”

* * *

“That sucked,” You muttered as you sat on the couch in Mick’s bunk of the Waverider. He tossed you a beer, and you opted to phase the cap off rather than look for a bottle opener. You handed the beer to Leonard, then you opened up the second one Mick tossed to you.

“It’s better than that job in Olympia.” Leonard smirked as he draped an arm around your shoulders. “We all got gassed and Mick and I got arrested.”

“Hm,” You nodded. “But there were no giant robots then.”

“Olympia was still worse.” Mick muttered as he sipped his beer. “Giant robots or not. At least we didn’t get arrested this time.”

You laughed, holding up your beer. “To not getting arrested.”

“Here, here,” Leonard drawled as the three of you clinked your bottles together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. I haven't updated this in forever, and I'm incredibly sorry! Work has been super hectic!   
> \--  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	23. River of Time Pt. 1

To be honest, you weren’t too upset about Kendra not killing Savage. Even if the man was a cruel, heartless dictator who was horrifically immortal, you still couldn’t imagine killing someone. Of course, the rest of the team was pretty pissed about the mission going sideways.

“Mission… _almost_ accomplished.” Mick grunted as he took a swig out of a vintage bottle of booze.

“That bottle of Scotch was given to me by Rob Roy MacGregor in 1689.” Rip scowled as Mick took another drink.

“It’s not half bad.” Mick replied as he handed the bottle to Sara who happily took a drink of her own. She offered the bottle to you, and you declined a drink as you passed the bottle to Leonard. You weren’t eager to make yourself more nauseated with alcohol than you already were from all the time jumps you had been through recently.

“We _should_ be toasting to Savage’s death.” Sara muttered.

“Apart from celebrating murder, Savage still has Carter brainwashed.” Stein pointed out.

“I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention, Professor, but murdering Savage was always part of the plan.” Leonard growled.

“I was never on board for that.” You stated as you crossed your arms. Leonard gave you a slightly annoyed look, and you rolled your eyes at him. “Don’t give me that look, Len. You know how I feel about killing.”

“Besides,” Mick spoke up, quickly stopping a fight he wasn’t too eager to witness between you and Leonard. “Carter reincarnates, which is more than I can say about us.”

“As long as he’s on board and breathing, Savage is a threat to everyone on this ship.” Leonard added, casting a less annoyed look at you that seemed more worried than anything else.

“So what? We just kill Savage and leave Carter a brainless drone?” Kendra scoffed.

“Yes.” Mick replied.

“I could possess him and see where that leads us.” You murmured. “I mean…I haven’t tried to unlock someone’s mind before, but I’ll give it a shot.” You shrugged.

“Really?” Kendra gasped as she walked around the center console and over to you. “You would do that?”

“I can try,” You nodded.

“Sorry we’re late,” Ray announced as he and Jax came into the room. Kendra’s attention was on her fiancé as he came over to the console with Jax. “But we found something.”

“We’ve been running diagnostics on Ray’s suit after his battle with Savage’s Rock ‘Em Sock ‘Em Robot.” Jax added.

“The telemetry data included a comparative scan of the robot’s tech.” Ray stated.

“Could you explain this in English?” You scowled. You hated when the nerdy people on the ship spoke in fluent science. You always felt left out of the conversation, and you despised not knowing things.

"They are speaking English,” Stein replied as he looked over the data being shown on the console. “Amazing. This neuromorphic profile is astonishingly futuristic.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be?” You frowned, quickly exchanging a confused glance with Leonard before looking back at Stein. “It’s from 2166?”

“Well, that’s the thing.” Jax murmured. “It’s not.”

“This technology’s light years more advanced than anything from 2166.” Ray added.

“Who cares?” Leonard drawled, taking the bottle of vintage booze from Sara.

“The Time Masters.” Rip said eagerly. “They refused to take action against Savage because he didn’t pose a threat to the timeline.”

“But—“ Stein interjected. “If he comes into possession of future technology…”

“It means he’s been engaging in exactly the same manipulation of time that the Time Council were designed to prevent!” Rip looked in much higher spirits at the conclusion he had come to.  

“So, now they’ll finally sign off on undoing all the damage Savage has done to the world.” Sara got to her feet, taking the bottle of booze from Leonard.

“Last time I checked, the Time Council was at the edge of the timeline,” Mick scowled. “And this bucket of bolts—“ He gestured to the ship around them. “—Can barely hold it together as it is.”

“Gideon!” Rip barked as he took the bottle of booze from Sara. “What’s the status of the Time Drive?”

" _Stable, Captain._ ” The AI chirped.

“Plot a course for the Vanishing Point.” Rip ordered. “Tonight, Vandal Savage faces justice for his crimes.”

Rip sat in his pilot’s chair, taking a victorious drink from the bottle in his hand.

* * *

It was odd to see Carter Hall again. Especially since you had been at his funeral and you had played Bach’s Partita No. 2 Sarabande at his funeral. It was a good piece you had in your repertoire for auditions.

Now he was standing in front of you, his wrists shackled to the ceiling to keep him upright. He fixed you with a smug look you were eager to punch right off of his face.

“The Ghost,” He smirked smugly at you.

“You know who I am?” You replied with a smug smirk of your own. “Always nice to meet a fan.”

He let out an amused snort, “Lord Savage has told me of your abilities. You can possess people and take hold of their minds.”

“I do other things, too,” You shrugged.

“He said you won’t be able to get into my head.” Carter hissed. “He put a block on my mind to keep you from getting in.”

“Right,” You snorted. “Let’s see, hm?”

You made your body intangible, hearing Kendra take in a sharp breath as she watched you. You walked forward, attempting to phase into Carter’s body. As soon as your intangible form made contact with him, there was a sharp jolt of electricity that sent you stumbling back with a pained hiss. Ray caught you before you could fall to the ground, and you looked at Carter in utter shock.

He was wincing from a violent shock of his own, and you felt your heart drop in fear. What had Savage done to Carter to cause _that_ kind of reaction to your abilities?

"It’s a chip,” Carter seemed to be answering your mental question. “Implanted in the base of my skull that sends a jolt of electricity through my body that keeps _you_ out, Ghost.”

Ray made sure you were steady on your feet before he let go. All the while, you were glaring at Carter as if your hate for the chip could just melt it away.

You turned to Kendra, seeing a deep sadness in her big eyes that made your heart hurt. You couldn’t imagine going through something like this with Leonard, and you prayed you never would.

“I’m sorry,” You told her sincerely.

“It’s ok,” She murmured, squeezing your upper arm. “You did your best.”

* * *

Vandal Savage smirked smugly at you as you walked into the brig. You were getting incredibly tired of all the smug looks you had been receiving the past few hours. The next smug look was going to be met with your fist hitting their face.

You sat on the floor across from the door of the cell with an annoyed huff. You ignored the looks Vandal Savage was giving you, opting to focus on your violin to help you calm your nerves. You tucked the instrument under your chin, set the bow on the strings and began to carve out one of your favorite pieces, Bartok’s Solo Violin Sonata. It was fun for you to play, and it helped you calm down due to the familiarity of your go-to audition piece.

By the time you finished, you felt slightly better—That is, until you remembered Vandal Savage was standing across from you. You really wished there was a different room in the ship that had better acoustics than the brig.

“You are quite the lovely violinist.” Savage complimented as you untucked the violin from under your chin. “I suppose, however, that you did not come here to give me a private performance?”

“The acoustics in here are the best in the ship.” You muttered, wondering why you were even explaining yourself to him.

“Yes, I suppose they are.” Savage nodded. “I see you play your violin in times of stress. These are stressful times indeed, Ms. (Y/L/N).”

You scowled at him. “You got one of those fancy chips in your brain, too?”

Savage chuckled, looking down at his feet for a moment before looking to you. “I do not. However, you might be doing yourself a disservice in possessing the mind of a man who’s been alive for millennia. That many memories might not be good for you in your current condition, so I believe I have helped you.”

You got to your feet, clutching the neck of your violin tightly in one hand, your bow in the other. You got closer to the glass wall of the cell, doing your best intimidating glare that you had perfected during your time in the League of Assassins.

“My condition?”

“Oh,” Savage’s eyes rounded slightly in amusement. “You don’t know. Well, far be it from me to ruin the surprise, Ms. (Y/L/N). However, I will offer my congratulations to you and Mr. Snart.”

You were confused for a brief second before realization slammed into you like a semi. You felt your intimidating glare melt away into one of pure shock, and you quickly ran from the room. You didn’t even wait for the doors to open, opting to just phase right through them.

You went straight for the med bay, thanking your lucky stars that it was completely empty. You sat your violin on one of the small exam tables before sitting in one of the chairs and taking a deep, steadying breath.

“ _Ms. (Y/L/N), are you alright?_ ” Gideon asked.

“I need this to stay between us, Gideon.” You replied, your voice shaking almost as much as your hands. You couldn’t believe you were even _considering_ what Savage said to be true, but it all made sense now that you thought about it.

The throwing up and dizzy spells even _after_ time jumps. No one else was having any side effects of time travel after the first ten minutes after a time jump. Just you.

“ _Of course, you have my full confidentiality. Now, how may I assist you?”_

“I need to know if…if I’m pregnant.”


	24. River of Time Pt. 2

You needed to talk to Leonard. Of course, that was easier said than done due to the fact that the Waverider was a huge ship and Leonard could be anywhere. You could ask Gideon to have him meet you somewhere, but you didn’t want to freak him out.

Of course…he was definitely going to be freaked out once you told him the not so good news.

Neither of you wanted children. It was fairly obvious due to the lives you led. You were both wanted criminals back in the 21st century, and now you were both time travelers trying to stop some immortal psychopath from destroying the world in the future.

A kid didn’t really fit into that lifestyle.

Not to mention that fact that Leonard had a rough childhood and would probably not want to have a kid and give it the same childhood he had. Even if you thought Leonard would make a wonderful father. You—Well, you weren’t sure how much of a mother you could really be. The thought of being in charge of keeping a baby alive terrified you because you barely took care of yourself properly most of the time.

As you turned a corner, the ship lurched and you stumbled into the wall. You wrenched your eyes shut as you felt the ship drop slightly and your stomach began to turn. Thankfully, you were close to your bunk you shared with Leonard. You phased through the closed doors, rushing to the bathroom and quickly throwing up.

Once you finished, you rinsed your mouth out and made your way toward the hall. Sparks were randomly going off, lighting up the hallways that were now littered with random pieces of debris that had fallen off of the ship.

You decided that Rip probably had the ship malfunctioning issue under control, and you resumed your mission to find Leonard and tell him what was going on with you. After a few minutes of searching, you heard Mick complaining from the kitchen.

“Why are all the snacks in the future sugar-free?”

You walked into the kitchen, seeing half-eaten snacks and crumbs littering the counter in front of Mick. You frowned distastefully at the sight, and Mick shot you a glare.

“Seriously, Mick?” You rolled your eyes as you slid onto one of the stools in front of Leonard. “You have _no_ manners whatsoever.”

“Bite me.” Mick growled.

“No, that’s my job.” Leonard drawled, but you could see a glimmer of nervousness under his usual smirk. He was fidgeting with his pinky ring as he usually did when he was thinking. For a brief, terrifying moment, you thought he had figured out your little secret. “You guys remember Alexa?”

“Yeah,” Mick grunted. “From the security deposit job.”

You frowned at the memory of the job. You had possessed a woman who ended up almost getting killed because you had almost walked her into the line of fire. Alexa had almost died because of you before Leonard pulled the plug on the entire job. That was also the job where you found out you could possess people with your powers.

“Just had a feeling about that one,” Leonard murmured. “A sixth sense things would end badly.”

“And they would have, if you hadn’t have pulled us out of there.” Mick replied as he continued rifling through the snacks that were all more than likely sugar-free.

“Why do you bring that up, Len?” You frowned.

“I’m getting the same feeling now.” He replied.

You exchanged a glance with Mick, yours was more worried while his was more relieved. You looked back at Leonard, realizing what he was wanting to do. You were more than eager to go along with it.

* * *

Jax didn’t look so good. You swallowed nervously as you looked him over, the new wrinkles that seemed to be getting worse, the hair that was getting grayer. It pained you to see the kid looking so…well, _old_. You squeezed his arm in encouragement, seeing that Jax’s condition was causing Stein to get incredibly annoyed and afraid.

“Are you certain these results are accurate?” Stein growled at Gideon. “Jefferson’s blood chemistry is akin to that of a—“

“ _A 63-year-old man._ ” Gideon finished.

“Actually, I don’t feel a day over 60.” Jax joked. You shook your head, fighting back a laugh that was threatening to escape. You were always a sucker for dark humor.

“This isn’t funny.” Mick growled, shooting you an unamused glare. You pursed your lips and avoided his gaze like a child that had just gotten into trouble for stealing a cookie.

“No, and it’s all Rip’s fault.” Leonard agreed.

Jax sat up, wincing as he put a hand to his back. You hovered over him worriedly, wishing there was something to do to help him. This was the second person today that you couldn’t help, and it was royally pissing you off.

“ _I’m afraid he’s also suffering from early-stage osteoarthritis._ ” Gideon helpfully added.

“The exposure to the temporal radiation has led to an accelerated rate of intracellular degeneration.” Stein murmured as he put a hand on Jax’s shoulder.

“This is what happens when Rip goes with Plan B.” Leonard announced, an angry expression on his face.

“Plan A being taking Savage’s head in with that mace.” Mick growled.

“I’m starting to like Plan A.” You muttered, crossing your arms. “At least in Plan A, Jax wasn’t…” You trailed off, wincing apologetically at Jax.

“We’re endeavoring to resolve this without bloodshed.” Stein snapped.

“And look at how _that’s_ turned out!” You hissed, gesturing at Jax. “I’m not losing another teammate to this stupid war!”

“Look,” Jax put his wrinkled hand on your arm to stop your form getting any closer to Stein. “There’s nothing we can do about it now.”

“We can talk to Hunter.” Mick suggested, a dark glimmer in his eyes.

“Even if Kendra was to kill Savage, my situation’s still the same.” Jax murmured. You covered his hand with yours, squeezing it gently. It pained you to see a member of your team hurt, and you hated not being able to do anything to help. What was the point of these amazing powers if you couldn’t help those you cared about?

“We’re talking about _our_ situation, Pops.” Mick growled, gesturing to himself, you, and Leonard.

“We’re not waiting around for the other shoe to drop.” Leonard added. He looked at Jax. “You deserve better.”

You pressed a kiss to Jax’s head, giving his hand another gentle squeeze before following Leonard and Mick out of the room.

“Alexa?” Mick asked.

“You bet your ass.” Leonard growled as he took your hand in his and led the way to Rip’s office.

* * *

“Whoa,” You rushed over to where Stein was helping Jax walk. You put an arm around Jax’s waist, slinging his other arm around your shoulders. “Where are you two old geezers going?”

Jax snickered at the comment, and Stein looked utterly offended you would call him such a thing. You smirked at them both, letting Stein lead the way down the hall.

“I believe I have found a way to help reverse Jefferson’s current condition.” Stein explained.

You frowned as you recognized where he was going. Stein led the way into the jump ship, and you helped sit Jax into the pilot’s seat.

“I don’t get it, Gray.” Jax mumbled. “What’s in here that’s gonna fix me?”

“Well, nothing _inside_ the Jumpship, Jefferson,” Stein replied. “But rather, the craft itself.”

You sat down your bag you had brought to store on the Jumpship. The numerous jewels you had stolen in 2147 clinked around inside and you actively ignored the looks the two men were giving you at the moment. What did they expect you to have in a messenger bag besides priceless jewels and your violin?

“You see,” Stein continued. “This ship is pre-programmed to return to 2016. I’ve made some additional adjustments according to the theory of quantum-retro causality, and if my math is correct, the trip through the Time Stream should reverse your condition.”

“No.” Jax shook his head defiantly. “ _No._ I’m not leaving you or the team.”

“Besides,” You added. “Len, Mick, and I are taking this ship back to 2016-“

“Which is why I’m not letting either of you leave this ship.” Stein stated.

Before you could react, Stein stabbed something into your neck. You gasped in shock that he had gotten the one up on you, and you felt the drug he had injected you with coursing through your system. You stumbled over to a seat, falling into it as the world went fuzzy around the edges. You saw Stein injecting Jax, too, then he quickly buckled you both in.

“What did you do to me?” You hissed, your head lolling back. You blinked rapidly, trying to keep your eyes from shutting and succumbing to the dark haze that was threatening your hold on consciousness.

“I’ve administered a mild sedative to you both.” Stein explained as he finished buckling Jax into the pilot’s seat.

“You roofied me _again_?” Jax complained.

“When I tricked you onto this ship the first time, I was only thinking of myself.” Stein stated. He held Jax’s head in his hands. “Now, I’m thinking of you.”  Stein turned his attention to you as he let go of Jax. “You, Ms. (Y/L/N) have no place on this ship in your current condition.”

Your heavy-lidded eyes went wide as fear slammed into you. “How do you know?”

“I heard you conversing with Gideon while I was passing the med bay.” He patted your shoulder. “I believe I am doing what Mr. Snart would want.”

“He doesn’t know,” You weakly grabbed Stein’s sleeve as tightly as you could. “Please, I want to be the one to tell him, alright?”

Stein nodded, “Of course.” He quickly left the Jumpship, and the doors slid shut with a hiss. Jax looked at you with wide eyes.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Unfortunately,” You mumbled, feeling the sedative that you had been injected with taking its hold on you. “Don’t tell…anyone…”

Everything went black.


	25. Destiny Pt. 1

_Star City 2016_

You came to in the Jumpship. You were confused for a brief moment before you remembered just how you had gotten here. Anger flared through you and what Stein had done, and you quickly phased out of your restraints.

“Jax?” You frowned at the pilot’s seat. You got up, walking over to the seat and turning it. Relief flooded you as you saw Jax was back to normal. Apparently, Stein’s math was correct—as it always was. “Hey, Jax, come on.” You patted his cheek until he came to.

“(Y/N)?” He groaned, wincing slightly at the bright lights. “Where are we?”

“Your other half sent us away, remember?” You growled.

“Right,” Jax muttered as he unbuckled his harness. “We have to find a way-“ He stopped himself, looking you over. “I mean _I_ have to find a way back to them-“

“Excuse me?” You scoffed. “You’re not leaving me here!”

"You’re pregnant!” He argued as he got to his feet. “You need to stay here in 2016 where it’s safe.”

“Let me let you in on a little secret, Jax,” You hissed as you got into his face. “I don’t like being told what to do outside of a heist. Seeing as _you_ aren’t part of my team with Leonard and Mick, you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“(Y/N), come on,” He sighed. “You’re pregnant and you need to stay somewhere safe. What would Snart say?”

“Well, he’s not here right now.” You muttered as you dug around in your duffle bag. You quickly sheathed a knife into each of your boots before standing back up. “We’re both getting back to the Waverider, alright?”

“Fine,” Jax replied, knowing it was probably best not to argue with you. “Now, we need to find Past-Stein to help us fix the Jumpship so we can make it back to the Vanishing Point.”

“Sounds fun,” You muttered. “Know where to find him?”

* * *

“Ugh,” You complained as you sat on the counter inside of a small lab inside of STAR labs. You picked up some kind of weird tool with your thumb and forefinger, looking at the thing like it was a piece of very disgusting trash. You sat it to the side, looking at Past-Stein and Jax. “Of _all_ the places to come back to, it _had_ to be STAR labs?”

“I see you’re not a fan of science, Ms. (Y/L/N).” Stein scowled at you.

“I couldn’t care less about the science,” You replied. “I just don’t like being at STAR labs because this is where the Flash hangs out and he likes to put Metas like me in prison.”

“You mean criminals?” Stein muttered.

“I will _punch_ you-“

“Hey, knock it off.” Jax growled, cutting you off. He then went back to working on whatever weird space bubble he and Stein were putting together.

Stein looked to Jax, deciding to ignore you all-together.

“You said the team was in trouble?” Stein questioned. “What sort of trouble, exactly?”

“I’m not sure exactly,” Jax admitted. “But I’m getting something from our psychic connection.”

“Which isn’t at all weird,” You muttered, stringing a few paper clips together. You needed something to do to keep yourself from becoming too bored. Your violin and stash of jewels were still on the Jumpship, which meant you had to find a new way of keeping yourself occupied.

Stein shot you a glare that you returned with a flirty wink that had him scowling.

“That means _I’m_ in trouble.” Stein turned his attention back to Jax. “What happens?”

“Come on, Grey.” Jax sighed. “You know I can’t tell you that.”

“Says who?” Stein complained.

“Says _you_ , Professor.” You smirked smugly. “Sucks, don’t it?”

“Ms. (Y/L/N),” Stein growled. “Is it _entirely_ necessary that you be here annoying us while we try to work?”

You feigned hurt, putting your hand over your heart. “Oh, _Professor!_ And here I thought we were friends!”

“I would never be friends with a… _criminal_ like you.” Stein growled.

“Do I have to separate you two?” Jax growled, shooting you a glare to tell you to knock it the hell off before looking at Stein. “(Y/N) has to stay with me so we can both go back to the future, alright?” Jax looked back at you. “Could you be a little less mean to him?”

“He started it.” You muttered, going back to your lengthy chain of paperclips. You wondered how mad Cisco would be when he would find all of his paperclips chained together. It was definitely making you feel a little better about your situation by messing with Cisco.

“Grey,” Jax sighed. “Even if I didn’t have to worry about the danger of giving you future knowledge, we got bigger things to worry about.”

You snorted in agreement, your situation hitting you again like a freight train.

Not only were you stranded in 2016, Leonard was in trouble—along with the rest of the team—and you were seven weeks pregnant.

Life was _really_ starting to suck.

“I’m going to go explore.” You announced as you hopped off of the table. You poured the chain of paperclips into the little holder with a smug smirk. “Find me when you’re done with all your…science-y stuff.”

“Hey, no stealing!” Jax called after you.

You laughed, “No promises!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man, we're getting close to the end of season 1...
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!


	26. Destiny Pt. 2

STAR Labs was huge. Thankfully, you had a pretty good sense of how to get around from the time you had broken in to steal you necklace back.

That felt like eons ago, and you couldn’t believe how much your life had changed since joining Leonard and Mick. You had gone from a lone thief trying to pay off her student loans to a member of a band of thieves to a time traveler.

You phased through the wall, stopping cold when you saw Caitlin Snow in a small medical lab. Her eyes rounded in surprise as she looked at you. Her hand went to a scalpel lying on a table, gripping it tightly.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded.

“Not here to steal or hurt you.” You held your hands up to show you were serious about not wanting to fight. “And—just a helpful tip—a scalpel isn’t much of a weapon.”

Caitlin scowled, but sat down the scalpel. “What are you doing here?” She asked again.

“Time Traveler stuff…it’s complicated.” You admitted.

“Yeah, Time Travel is pretty complicated.” She admitted, eyeing you skeptically. “Since when did you start time travelling?”

“Once again,” You sighed. “It’s complicated-“ You stopped short as a violent wave of nausea slammed into you. You rushed to a trashcan in the corner and threw up. Caitlin gasped, rushing over and holding your hair back for you.

“Are you okay?” She asked once you finished. You let her lead you over to the cot in the room, and you climbed on before reclining back on the raised half of the bed.

“Morning sickness is a horrible name for it.” You muttered, seeing her eyes round in shock. “It doesn’t just happen in the mornings.”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Just found out.” You shrugged. “I’m not too fond of it.”

“Have you seen a doctor?” Her voice turned clinical, and you felt an uncomfortable itch under your skin. You _hated_ hospitals. Your mother died in one, followed by your father. Hospitals were not filled with good memories for you, and hearing someone speak so clinically to you made you nervous.

“Does an AI that runs a Timeship count?” You mumbled nervously. You were trying to make jokes, but they were falling flat even to your ears.

“Uh…no, I don’t believe it does.” Caitlin gave you a slightly skeptical look before going to a machine and wheeling it over. “I’m going to do a sonogram, is that alright?”

You shrugged, swallowing nervously. You raised your shirt up, and Caitlin set to work. She squirted a warm goo on your stomach as she flipped on the machine. She then pressed a weird device to your stomach, and your eyes went to the screen she was watching.

A black and white image appeared, and there was a plain black spot with another static-y looking spot in the center. Your heart lurched as you realized _that little spot_ was your child. You felt tears prickling your eyes.

“You’re about seven weeks,” Caitlin murmured. “The baby seems healthy.”

“That’s…a baby.” You whispered, the tears spilling over. You reached up and wiped them away quickly. “Oh, my God.”

“I’m assuming Captain Cold is the father?” Caitlin smirked as she printed off a screenshot. She handed it to you, and you looked at it as she wiped the goo off your stomach and turned off the machine.

“He is.” You replied quietly, wiping away more tears. “He…uh- He doesn’t know yet. I haven’t had the chance to tell him.”

“You said you’ve been time traveling…right?” Caitlin sat on a stool next to the cot. “It doesn’t seem to have affected the baby, but I wouldn’t chance it anymore. We already don’t know how you being a Meta is going to affect him.”

“Him?” You looked at Caitlin. “It’s a boy?”

“I’m not sure,” She admitted, reaching out and squeezing your hand. “I’m just using shorthand.”

“Oh…” You frowned at her. “You think me being a Meta could…could hurt him?”

She shrugged, giving you an apologetic look. “It’s hard to say. I haven’t actually had the chance to study a pregnant Meta, much less their child.”

“Right…” You frowned. “Look, you’re not studying my kid like some lab rat, Snow.”

“Of course not,” She held her hands up in defense. “But just know that I don’t mind being your doctor for all of this.”

“If you promise to keep this between us-“ You held up a finger, giving her an intimidating glare. “That means not telling dear little Cisco, or even Barry Allen-“ Caitlin’s eyes rounded at the mention of the Flash’s secret identity, and you smirked. “Don’t give me that look, Snow, all of the members of Rip’s little band of idiots knows that Barry Allen is the Flash. Now, do we have a deal?”

She nodded, “You got it.”

“(Y/N)?” Jax called down the hall.

You slid off of the cot. “By the way, we were never here, alright? I’d hate to mess up the timeline.”

Caitlin nodded, “Deal. By the way, I can give you some sea sickness bands that should help with the nausea.” She went over to a cabinet, rooting around for a moment before coming back over to you and handing over a set of sweat-band style bracelets.

“Thanks,” You nodded, taking them. “The Ghost owes you one, Caitlin.”

“I’ll remember that.” She gave you a small smile. “You know, you’re not as bad as I thought, Ghost.”

You gave her a dark smirk that made her smile fall and her eyes round slightly.

“I’m _just_ as bad as people think I am.” You took a step towards her and she took an involuntary step back. “I trained with the League of Assassins back in 1958, I can possess a person whenever I want. It’s just…” You took a step back, you dark smile softening into something lighter. “I only do that to people I don’t like. And for some strange reason, I like you, Caitlin Snow. I think it’s ‘cause you held my hair back while I threw up.”

“Right…” She mumbled timidly. “Glad I could help.”

“By the way,” You slipped the sea sickness bands on your wrists. “If you need a weapon, go for something bigger to swing. Maybe that stool you were sitting on? Using that scalpel means you would have to get close to your attacker, and that would have hurt you more than them.”

She blinked, a little taken aback by your helpful tips on how to protect herself in a fight.

“Um…thanks, Ghost.”

“Call me (Y/N).” You replied with a wink. “I better get going. I have to go save the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, my dears. It's just that we're getting so close to THE THING. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	27. Destiny Pt. 3

“Are you sure about this, Casper?” Jax frowned at you as he turned in his seat. You had finished getting dressed in your usual cat suit you wore for heists—and recently for missions with the team.

“Considering the fact that our entire team is going up against the Time Masters and could use as much help as they can get?” You snorted as you slipped your knives into your holsters. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“You know how to pilot this thing, why not just stay inside?”

“Because I’ve trained with the League of Assassins and I know how to keep on the edge of a fight.” You replied as you slung your quiver full of arrows over your torso. “I promise, I’ll stay on the edge and keep out of the worse stuff, alright?”

Jax huffed, “Fine. As long as you stay back.”

You smirked, “It’s cute you worry about me.”

“Hey,” Jax grinned. “We’re teammates, we look out for each other.” He turned his seat back around, taking the controls. “Better hold onto something, we’re almost to the Vanishing Point.”

You grabbed the bar on the ceiling over a row of seats, gripping it tightly with one hand and your bow in the other. You hoped you could keep your promise to stay on the edge of the fighting to avoid getting hurt in any way.

You weren’t just looking out for yourself anymore.

The Jumpship came out of the Temporal Zone, and you felt a surge of satisfaction that you and Jax had managed to get back to the team. However, the satisfaction was short lived as you saw the team facing off with the Time Masters.

“Jax-“

“On it!” He hit a few switches, then the ship began to fire laser blasts at the group of Time Masters. The Time Masters fired back, and you held onto the bar above you tightly as the ship began to rock slightly. Finally, Jax took out the last one.

“Nice work.” You grinned, clapping him on the shoulder as he brought the Jumpship down for a landing.

“Who said video games were a waste of time?” Jax bumped his knuckles with yours as he got to his feet. “C’mon, let’s go save the day. And be careful, alright?”

“Always,” You winked, then phased you both out of the doors you decided were taking too long to open.

_“Returning the Jumpship to the Waverider.”_ Gideon announced from the Jumpship. “ _Good luck, Mr. Jackson, Ms. (Y/L/N).”_

“Hope we’re not too late.” Jax called out to the team.

“No, Jefferson,” Stein grinned. “You’re right on time.”

“Lenny!” You ran for your boyfriend, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck as Jax and Stein merged.

“I was wondering when you’d get here.” Leonard smirked at you, but you could see the relief in his eyes as he sat you back on your feet.

“How did you…?” Rip frowned at you and Jax.

“What?” Jax snorted. “You thought you were the only one who knew a thing or two about time travel?”

“Geeze Rip,” You smirked at the captain. “Have a little faith in us.”

“Good work,” Rip nodded. “We need to get to the Oculus before reinforcements arrive.”

You took Leonard’s hand as you took off after Rip. After being separated from Leonard via hundreds of years, you weren’t too eager to let go of him for the time being. He seemed to feel the same way as he gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

Rip led the team through a set of round doorways. Your eyes rounded in surprise at the sight of the Oculus. It was surrounded by a green light that looked a lot like the light in the Temporal Zone. You peered over the age, feeling incredibly dizzy as you looked down into the bottomless pit of green light.

Ray went up to the strange device on the platform above the light. Rip held a hand up to keep the others from getting any closer.

Your body felt…heavy. You swallowed nervously as you attempted to phase your hand out of Leonard’s.

“Shit,” You muttered, trying again and getting the same results.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Leonard frowned at you.

“My powers aren’t working.” You mumbled.

“Grey says it could be from the temporal radiation.” Jax stated, a worried look in his completely white eyes. “Maybe you should get out of here?”

“It’s fine,” You waved off his worries while giving him a pointed glare.

“Take about two minutes to figure out how to self-destruct this thing.” Ray announced, grabbing the attention of the team.

“We’ll buy you some time.” Rip nodded, then turned to the group you were standing with. “You lot guard the entrance. Mr. Rory, Ms. (Y/L/N), you’re with me.”

You turned to Leonard, “Stay safe out there.”

He smirked, “Aren’t I always?” He grabbed your arm, pulling you in for a kiss that told you just how worried he was over this fight. When you separated, you tried to give him an encouraging smile, but it felt a little flat to you. He took off with the others, and you followed Mick up behind the housing of the Oculus to stand next to him and watch the doors.

“Hurry up, Haircut.” Mick growled after a moment of Ray working on the Oculus.

“How much longer?” Rip asked more politely.

“Well, just about to reverse the polarity matrix.” Ray replied. “Once I do that, I say we have about two minutes before this whole place goes boom.”

“Boom?” You frowned at him. “How big of a boom?”

“On a scale from one to ten…a googolplex.” Ray stated.

“Great, just…awesome.” You muttered under your breath. You pulled an arrow out of your quiver and notched it on your bow, preparing to fire if anyone were to come through the doors.

“What are you doing?” Rip hissed. You turned your attention away from the door and to Ray who had taken off his helmet and his gloves.

“I can’t work with all this gear on.” Ray growled before going back to work on the Oculus.

“You can’t.” Rip sounded almost desperate. You glanced at Mick, wondering what was going on, but he just shrugged before turning his attention back to the doors. You did the same, but kept an ear on the argument Rip and Ray were having.

"A programmer needs his hands.” Ray defended.

“Ray…”

“I got this, don’t worry.”

“No, you don’t.” Rip did sound truly desperate now, and it was making you nervous. You were used to your calm and slightly collected captain, not the man you were hearing right now. “ _This_ is what Druce showed me. This is how you die.”

That caused you to look away from the doors to see that Ray looked upset by the news. However, he quickly schooled it into a brave expression.

“It’s okay.” He nodded as he continued to work. “All my life I’ve wanted to make a difference. Creating a future for you guys without the Time Masters influence, that counts.”

You felt your heart aching for Ray. You didn’t want to lose _another_ member of your team to the war you had been brought in to help end. You turned your attention back to the door, wondering if you’d be able to get out a little aggression on people who deserved it.

As if the universe had heard you, numerous Time Master guards poured into the room.

“That said,” Ray frowned at the group of guards. “I’m in no rush to die…so keep ‘em off me, okay?”

“You got it, Boy Scout.” You replied.

You fired off arrow after arrow, cursing under your breath when you hit the wrong spot on their armor and your arrows bounced off uselessly. However, it took you no time to figure out the weak spots on the armor, and you hit those as accurately as you could to take the bastards down.

Rip and Mick were firing their respective guns, and you made sure to stay out of the line of fire on Mick’s gun considering you weren’t able to use your powers at the moment due to all the Temporal Radiation.

Rip grunted in pain, stumbling back as he had been hit. You cursed, jumping towards him and grabbing him before he could roll into the green light underneath you all.

“(Y/N)!” Mick barked.

“We’re good,” You replied as you helped Rip to his feet.

“I don’t care about him,” Mick snapped.

“Thank you, Mr. Rory.” Rip muttered as he began firing at the guards again. You sent out arrow after arrow, realizing you were getting dangerously low on ammo.

“All right, almost done.” Ray told the small group. “Uh-oh.”

"Uh-oh?” You, Rip, and Mick all repeated as you looked at Ray. You did _not_ like the look on Ray’s face at the moment, and you wondered how fast you were going to be forced to run to outrun the blast.

“There seems to be a failsafe to prevent tampering,” Ray explained as he pushed something down inside of the metal tube. “Which probably includes trying to blow this thing up.”

“English, Haircut!” Mick barked as he fired his gun at the group of guards. You fired more arrows, hoping to keep the guards at bay while Ray figured out the best way to explain what was going on.

“I have to maintain contact with the failsafe in order to destroy the Oculus.” Ray explained.

“Not that much English.” Mick muttered.

“Get back to the ship.”  Ray ordered.

“We are not leaving without you!” Rip shouted as he fired off his gun.

“You’ve already seen the future: I’m dead already.” Ray replied.

“You’re right.” Mick stated. He walked around you and Rip, pistol-whipping Ray with his heat gun. Ray crumpled to the ground, and you took up Mick’s old spot and fired off a few more arrows at the guards who were closest.

“Mick, what the _hell_ are you doing?” You hissed, glancing over at him. You heart was dropping into your chest, and you felt like you were going to throw up again.

“I got this.” Mick growled as he held down the failsafe. “I want revenge on those bastards.”

“And you’ll die to get it?” You snarled, ducking behind the metal housing for the Oculus as more lasers were blasted your way.

“Yes! Now, get out of here, Casper!” He fired around the side of the casing, and you didn’t want to leave him. The thought of losing another teammate wasn’t something you wanted to dwell on. You could feel tears prickling your eyes as you realized that Mick was more than willing to die to get revenge on the Time Masters for what they did to him.

Rip went to Ray, pressing something on his chest that shrank the man down. He grabbed Ray’s helmet, then scooped up miniature Ray and tucked him into his pocket. You went over to Mick, grabbing his arm tightly. He looked down at you, and you gave him a tearful smile.

"See? You’re my knight in shining armor, too, Mick.” You rose up on your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t go tellin’ everybody that.” Mick smirked. “Now get out of here.”

You nodded, then rushed ahead of Rip.  You pulled the Pilgrim’s gun off of you belt, opting to use it rather than your remaining arrows. You fired off the laser gun in your hand, quickly taking out the remaining guards trying to stop the Oculus from being destroyed.

The last one fell to the ground in pain as you and Rip raced out of the round doorways. You made it out to the courtyard of the Vanishing Point. You saw Leonard, and you knew he would be livid about Mick’s decision. When Leonard was angry, he usually came up with incredibly good plans to save the day, whether it be a heist, or saving his teammates.

“We’re leaving!” Rip announced to the team.

“Where’s Raymond and Mick?” Leonard asked after blasting a guard with his cold gun.

“Ray is in my pocket, and Mick has elected to stay.” Rip replied.

“Why?” Leonard growled, looking at you. His brow furrowed in confusion as he saw the tears glittering in your eyes.

“Someone has to stay to make sure the failsafe on the Oculus doesn’t ruin our plan.” You explained, wiping away a few stray tears. “Mick wanted to be the one to do it. Please tell me you have a better idea, Len.”

Leonard took off running for the Oculus, and you followed after him. If anyone had a plan to save the _entire_ team, it was Leonard. Rip called after you, and you turned to see that Sara was following you, too.

The three of you raced into the large room that held the Oculus, and you fired the laser gun in your hand to take down the guards coming around to get Mick from behind. Sara grabbed one of the laser guns off of the unconscious guy’s body and fired it at the other guards on the other side of the room. You rushed up the platform after Leonard, ducking around him to fire off the laser gun around the side of the metal housing.

“Mick.” Leonard snarled.

“Get outta here!” Mick shouted. “Both of you!”

“Not without you, Mick!” You shouted back. “We’re a team, we can’t just leave you!”

“Pretty boy said I gotta hold this stick for the ship to blow.” Mick growled. “So I’m holding this stick! Now leave!”

“My old friend,” Leonard sighed. “Please forgive me.”

Before you could stop him, Leonard pistol whipped Mick, and Mick crumbled to the ground. You watched in horror as Leonard sat his gun down next to Mick, then pressed down on the failsafe.

“Lenny,” You gasped, rushing over to him. “What are you doing?”

“Get him outta here!” Leonard ordered.

“No!” You shouted, grabbing his arm tightly. The tears you had been fighting were now trailing down your cheeks. You couldn’t lose Leonard. Not after _everything_ the two of you had been through together, and especially not now while you were-

“Just do it, Kitten.” Leonard pleaded.

“Len, I-“

“Let me play the hero for once, huh?” Leonard murmured.

“You’ve always been my hero, Len.” You whispered, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss that shattered your entire world. You pulled back, resting your forehead against his as a small sob escaped your chest. “Please don’t do this.”

“Can’t let everyone die, (Y/N).” Leonard murmured. “Get out of here-“

“I’m not leaving you.” You growled.

Leonard sighed, pulling back to look you in the eye. There was a sincerity to them that made your heart stutter, and your breath hitched in your throat.

He reached up, brushing a few tears off of your cheek. “I love you, Kitten. Forgive me.”

“Forgive-“

The world went black as something slammed into the back of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I have no idea how the rest of this week is going to go work wise! 
> 
> As for the Thing...well, we find out next chapter. 
> 
> \--  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	28. Legendary Pt. 1

Usually when you were knocked out cold from behind, you would wake up with a ringing in your ears. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case this time. Your head was a little sore, but your ears weren’t ringing.

Slowly, you opened your eyes to see you were in your bunk on the Waverider. You rolled over, expecting to find Leonard, but his space on your shared bared was empty.

Then all of the memories slammed into you at once.

The Vanishing Point.

The Occulus.

_Leonard._

You shoved the blankets off of your legs, jumping out of bed and phasing through the doors. You needed to find _someone_ to tell you if they had saved Leonard. You needed to find him, to find Leonard and see that he was safe for yourself.

 _“Ms. (Y/L/N),”_ Gideon spoke as you darted through the sections of walls with low enough electricity to not mess with your powers. “ _I believe it is not in your best interest to be using so much of your powers after a head injury like the one Ms. Lance has given you._ ”

“That bitch!” You snarled.

So, Sara had been the one to knock you out. You felt anger flaring through you like a wildfire, and your pace picked up into a full sprint. After  _all that time_ spent in the League of Assassins together, and  _Sara_ had been the one to knock you out while Leonard was dying. 

You phased through the doors that lead into the bridge. The entire team was standing around, and they went dead silent as they saw you.

“(Y/N),” Jax began to walk towards you. “You should be resting-“

“You _knocked me out!_ ” You snarled, phasing through Jax and tackling Sara to the ground. Normally, Sara would have fought back, but right now she was letting you straddle her stomach and pin her arms down with your thighs. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

“I was protecting you!” Sara hissed. “Now, get the hell off of me before I have to make you!”

"Go ahead and try,” You snapped. “You won’t lay a _finger_ on me-“

“Ladies!” Rip barked. He attempted to grab you, but you made yourself intangible where he tried to grab you. He let out a frustrated noise, throwing his hands in the air. “She knocked you out because you weren’t going to leave without a fight, and a fight is not in your best interest in your current condition!”

You froze, looking around to see that _everyone_ was looking at you. The entire team now knew you were pregnant, and you swallowed nervously. You got off of Sara, crossing your arms in a way to put a shield in front of yourself and the team’s stares.

“What happened?” You whispered, already knowing. Tears pricked your eyes and began to spill onto your cheeks. You already knew that Leonard was dead. There hadn’t been another way to save everyone, which meant Leonard had sacrificed himself to save _you_. And he had no idea he would have been a father.

“Casper,” Mick grunted, walking over to you. “I think you should see something.”

“Just tell me, Mick, please?” You pleaded.

“Come on.” Mick put a hand on your shoulder, leading you out of the bridge and away from the stares of your teammates.

Mick led you through the halls, and you realized he was taking you to the med bay. You let out an annoyed sigh, coming to a stop by the med bay doors and phasing his hand off of your shoulder.

“I don’t want to go to the goddamn med bay, Mick!” You shouted, throwing your hands up. “I want to know what the hell happened after Sara knocked me out!”

“Shut up and go into the med bay, (Y/N).” Mick growled, hitting the button for the doors.

You looked inside the med bay, eyes rounding in shock as the doors slid open.

On one of the chairs inside, lay Leonard. He had a puckered scar on his collarbone, but you could clearly see he was breathing. A small, choked sob escaped your chest as you rushed to his side. You cradled his head in your hands, another sob rattling through you as more tears fell onto your cheeks.

Leonard was _alive_. He was alive, and breathing, and in one piece.

“Hope those are…happy tears.” Leonard mumbled. His eyes slowly opened, looking up at you. More tears escaped as you nodded.

“They’re happy tears,” You assured him. “You’re ok.”

“Not entirely,” He muttered, wincing as he moved. “Took a laser blast to the shoulder.”

“I see that,” You replied, wiping tears off of your cheeks. “I thought…I thought you were dead, Len.”

“Well…” He sighed. “I sort of planned on being dead. Then something fell out of your pocket when you hit the ground.”

“My pocket-“ You stopped, realization hitting you. “The sonogram.”

Leonard nodded. “It fell out, and I realized there had to be another way to rig the failsafe. So, I took one of those arrows you’re always carrying around and wedged it into the Oculus. Pretty sure it worked due to the explosion.”

You let out a laugh of disbelief, “You always find a way out, don’t you?”

“Pretty much,” He smirked. “Now, when exactly were you planning on telling me you were…?” He trailed off, his eyebrows raising in question.

“Well, I was _trying_ to tell you before you let Sara knock me out.” You growled.

“Right…apologies, Kitten.” Leonard snorted, then winced as if it jarred him. “Gideon, I’d like to _not_ be in pain.”

“ _I was waiting for you to finish your heart to heart with Ms. (Y/L/N).”_ Gideon replied, sounding amused. “ _Would you like a stronger sedative, Mr. Snart?”_

“Get some rest, Len.” You murmured, kissing his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’ve had a pretty stressful day,” Leonard replied, looking up at you with concern in his eyes. “You go get some rest in our bunk. I’ll just be here.”

“Fine,” You sighed. “But I’m only listening to you because I’m exhausted and don’t feel like arguing.”

Leonard smirked, “Well, that’s a first. Looks like this kid is mellowing you out- Ow!” He rubbed his nose you had just flicked, glaring at you. “Way to kick a man while he’s down, (Y/N).”

“Get some rest, Len.” You leaned down, slotting your lips against his. Your heart stuttered violently in relief. You had been terrified you would never have this again. “I love you.”

He smirked up at you. “I love you, too.” He looked up at the ceiling. “Gideon?”

“ _Already administering a sedative.”_ Gideon replied.

You watched as Leonard’s eyes shut, and his head lolled to the side as he fell asleep. You grabbed a blanket off of one of the shelves, draping it over him. You cupped his jaw, your thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

He was real. He was here.

He was _alive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some happiness. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	29. Legendary Pt. 2

_Star City 2016_

“Easy,” You murmured nervously as Leonard disembarked the Waverider.

“I’m _fine_.” He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Gideon fixed me all up.” He gave you a smug smirk, and you squinted at him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Annoying, isn’t it?”

You rolled your eyes, looping your arm through his as you walked with the rest of the team. You couldn’t stay mad at Leonard for long considering the fact that you were so relieved he was alive. Almost losing him had made you reconsider everything about your relationship. You could feel things had changed, and you were now willing to do whatever it took to keep Leonard safe even more than you originally used to.

“What are we doing back here?” Mick scowled at the back of Rip’s head.

“Savage has a timeship courtesy of the Time Masters.” Rip replied. “The Timeline is unclear due to our destruction of the Oculus. Meaning—“

“Savage is lost to history.” Stein finished.

“Which is why I’ve brought you all home.” Rip added.

“Hey,” You frowned at Rip. “The mission isn’t over.”

“(Y/N) is right!” Ray complained. “We’ve lost Savage before, we’ll find him again.”

“And then what?” Rip replied. “We have no way of killing Savage. Particularly now that Kendra and Carter are in his possession. _Assuming_ that they’re still alive. Which is highly unlikely.”

“So that’s it?” Ray scoffed. “We’re just giving up?”

“I don’t like giving up.” You added, crossing your arms as you let go of Leonard.

“Kitten,” Leonard murmured. “You don’t have a choice right now. You’re pregnant.”

“I can still fire off arrows,” You stated. “And I’d love to land a few in Savage for the hell of it.”

“I’m off to the Refuge to return your younger selves to the timeline.” Rip interrupted. “It will be as if you never left.”

“What, you think that we can just return to our old lives and pretend like none of this ever happened?” Sara scowled.

“That might be a tad difficult.” Rip admitted. “I had to bring you back to _May_ 2016, not January 2016.”

“Great,” Jax growled. “So what you’re saying is that for the last five months my mom probably thinks that I’m dead. Thanks a lot, man.”

“Wait, why?” Sara frowned. “Why the change of plans, Rip?”

Rip didn’t answer, looking down at his feet for a moment.

“If you’re getting back on that ship, _we’re_ getting back-“ Mick stopped, his finger ghosting through Rip. Rip’s appearance flickered, and you realized it was just a hologram.

“In truth, I never left it.” Rip replied.

The Waverider whirred to your right, and you turned to see it glimmering back into sight. It then began to lift off into the air.

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve asked of you.” Rip stated. “And that it all came to nothing. I wish you all well.” The hologram of Rip then flickered away, leaving the group standing in the same parking lot they had started their journey in as they watched the Waverider blink away into the cloudy sky.

Mick scowled at the spot where the Waverider had disappeared into.

“I never liked that guy.”

* * *

“I dunno, Len.” You sighed, looking around at the massive living room of the home you and Leonard were thinking about buying.

It was a nice place. Big windows that let in lots of light, enough room for your new family to be comfortable. However, the neighborhood wasn’t really your scene.

“What’s not to like, Kitten?” Leonard replied as he turned away from the fireplace.

“The neighborhood is really…hoity-toity.” You shrugged, shoving your hands in your pockets. “It’s not really our scene.”

“Our scene involves abandoned warehouses and hardened criminals.” Leonard reminded you. “Not really the best place to raise a kid.”

“How are you so calm about this?” You muttered, looking down at your boots. “You just found out I’m pregnant and you’re so _calm_. I’m still having an internal freak out over all of this, and you’re already picking out a house in an insanely nice neighborhood.”

You looked up as Leonard grabbed your upper arms. You met his gaze, seeing the faint worry glimmering in them.

“I’m very much freaking out.” He sighed. “However, I’m usually the calm one in situations, remember? One of us needs to be calm for this, and considering you’re carrying the kid…I guess it’ll have to be me.”

“It’s okay to freak out, Len.” You wrapped your arms around his waist. “I know it’ll make me feel a hell of a lot better if you did.”

“Alright,” He mumbled, rubbing your back in a soothing gesture. “I’m worried that the time travel may have affected the kid. Not to mention the fact that you’re a Meta could also affect her.”

“Her?” You looked up at him, and he smirked. “You think it’s a girl?”

“I’ve got a feeling,” He shrugged.

“Well, it’s wrong.” You smirked back. “I’ve got a feeling it’s a boy.”

“One of us is wrong, and it sure as hell isn’t me, Kitten.” Leonard replied, kissing your forehead. “Now, if you don’t like this house, we can find something else.”

“Ugh,” You groaned, pulling away from Leonard. “Who ever thought we’d be looking for a house in the _suburbs_?”

“Please don’t say suburbs,” He scowled. “It makes me feel gross.”

You laughed, looping your arm through his. “Fine. But we still need a house away from all the crazy in Central City, don’t you think?”

“How about we just move to Coast City?” Leonard suggested as you both left the house. “I know how you like the beach.”

“Yeah, but you hate it.”

He shrugged, “So? I think you deserve a little beach time without me complaining.”

“That’s probably the best gift you’ll ever get me, Leonard.”

* * *

“If it isn’t the lovebirds.” Mick’s voice caught your attention. You turned, smirking at your partner, then was forced to bite back a laugh at Ray’s startled expression.

You couldn’t blame him. You were wearing only a towel, your hair was dripping down your back. You and Leonard had just finished a rather… _long_ shower, and had yet to get dressed. Of course, neither of you had accounted for Mick and Ray breaking into your hotel room.

“Can we help you, gentlemen?” Leonard drawled, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his own waist. He crossed his arms, an eyebrow arching as he waited for their answer.

“I’m sorry, did we come at a bad time?” Ray was pointedly avoiding looking at you.

“Nah,” You smirked. “A bad time would have been five minutes ago. What do you boys need?”

“Haircut has a theory,” Mick grunted as he helped himself to the mini bar.

“Let’s hear it,” You replied.

“Could you get dressed?” Ray complained.

“You’re lucky she’s wearing a towel right now.” Leonard snorted in amusement. “Just get on with it, Boy Scout.”

“If Rip really did leave 2016, it would have left a quantum signature. I’ve been scanning for one and I can’t find it, which means Rip is still nearby, and we have a chance to finish off Savage.” Ray explained quickly, still avoiding looking at you.

“And why are you telling us this?” Leonard drawled. “(Y/N) and I are out of the game for the time being.”

“I’m still perfectly able to use a weapon, Leonard.” You growled.

“Over my dead body.” Leonard snapped.

“Your body was almost dead.” Mick helpfully added as he inspected the small liquor bottle in his hand.

“Oh, this looks like a fight.” Ray mumbled. “We should probably let you two figure this out.” He gave Mick a pointed glare.

Mick, having been present for most fights you and Leonard had, didn’t seem too fazed by the idea of seeing another one. However, he now had his pockets full of mini-bar loot and he didn’t feel the need to stick around anymore. He followed Ray out of the room, and once the door locked, you turned to face Leonard.

“We’re going.”

“No, we’re not.” He growled, but his eyes were pleading despite his anger. “You’re _pregnant._ You need to stay somewhere safe.”

“You do realize a bow and arrow is considered a long-range weapon?” You put your hands on your hips. “Which means I won’t be anywhere _near_ any of the actual fighting. I’m just a safety net-“

“The team will be _fine_ without either of us.” Leonard cut you off. “You’re pregnant, and it’s not safe-“

“I know how to take care of myself, Leonard!” You shouted. You couldn’t help but get angry with him for being so overprotective of you. You had been fighting the past two weeks through morning sickness, and you—and the baby—were perfectly fine. “You want to finish this fight as much as I do-“

“Not at the cost of losing you. _Either_ of you.” Leonard snapped.

“We’re finishing this fight.” You stated, going over to the closet where you had thrown your clothing.

“No, we’re not.” Leonard grabbed your arm, and you glared up at him. His scowl deepened as he saw the dark glimmer in your eyes. “Don’t even think about it, (Y/N).”

“The team needs us, Leonard.” You replied, phasing your hand from his grip.

“Yes, but _I_ need you to be safe.” Leonard sounded as if he were almost pleading with you. You sighed, giving him your sternest look, but still tried to keep it soft. You understood him wanting to keep you safe, but he didn’t seem to realize that the team needed him. You had grown close to all the members of your team, and you wanted them to be safe, too. Which meant they needed Leonard to be with them to keep them calm like he did with you and Mick on heists.

“I will be safe, Len.” You promised. “But I want the team safe, too. Remember how you were so ready to _die_ for them?”

“That was before I knew you were pregnant.” He brushed your wet hair out of your face. “We need to trust that the team can do this without us-“

“They can’t, that’s the problem.” You muttered, quickly getting dressed. “Which is why we’re going-“

“The only way we’re going is if you possess me.”

You turned to Leonard after pulling on your shirt.

“I know.”

You lunged, phasing into his body and taking over his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely going to go through season 2 of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Of course, there won't be much of the other Legends until the second half of season 2. 
> 
> By the way, any guesses as to whether the baby is a boy or a girl? I'm curious as to what you guys think! 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading this! I was planning on this to be just a one-shot, then things spiraled out of control...and here we are! I appreciate EVERY SINGLE comment, bookmark, and all the kudos you guys have given this story! 
> 
> I never really wanted to share my fics before, but I decided to see what would happen if I posted something. I was utterly terrified that people wouldn't like it, but hearing how much all of you enjoy reading something I wrote has seriously boosted my confidence, and I've already got numerous other fics in the works right now! 
> 
> So thank you all for every wonderful comments I've received!  
> \--  
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


	30. Legendary Pt. 3

Leonard was _livid_ with you. You couldn’t exactly blame him considering he didn’t want to finish the fight against Savage. However, _you_ were determined to see it through to the end. After spending months tracking down the immortal freak show that was Vandal Savage, you wanted to see the team victorious.

Savage had cost you so much. It was _his_ fault that Carter had been killed, Kendra was now kidnapped with the current reincarnation of Carter, and you wanted to get them both back.

“So, (Y/N)’s okay with staying behind?” Ray asked as you all climbed out of the flashy sportscar Ray undoubtedly owned. You enjoyed flashy cars, but you weren’t big on the green paintjob the car had. It was obnoxiously unnecessary.

“She’ll deal,” You replied in Leonard’s voice. “(Y/N)’s a big girl.”

“Well, we’ll make sure you get home in one piece.” Ray nodded.

 _We better both be getting home in one piece._ Leonard snarled in your head. _I can’t believe you’re_ possessing _me to get what you want, (Y/N). You promised you wouldn’t possess me like this._

You felt guilt slamming through you. You had promised Leonard you would never possess him and here you were, possessing his body so he would go and help the team. You looked down at the watch on Leonard’s wrist, seeing your timer had four minutes left.

“Ship’s not gonna be here, Gray.” Jax complained up ahead as he and the professor climbed out of the convertible you had seen at the start of this journey. “We saw it take off, remember?”

“Yes, and in doing so, it would have left-“

“A quantum signature,” Ray finished as the three of you made your way over to Jax and Stein. You weren’t sure what a quantum signature was, but if it could help the super-nerds find the Waverider, you were all for it. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell Mick and Snart.” He held up the strange device in his hand. “Radio beacon.”

“Quantum entangler.” Stein replied, holding up his own device.

“Boring.” Mick growled. “When do we get in contact with Hunter?”

You spotted someone walking towards you, and you recognized Sara. You were still a little bitter over her knocking you out at the Vanishing Point. You understood that it was for your own good, but you were still a little miffed over it. It wasn’t a normal thing for people to get the one up on you after your training with the League of Assassins.

“Ms. Lance, are you alright?” Stein asked gently, having noticed Sara’s angry expression the same moment you did.

“How do we get the Waverider back here?” She demanded.

“We’re currently working on that.” Stein answered, then he and Ray began to speak nerd. Jax made his way over to you, crossing his arms.

“So, you’re just leaving (Y/N)?”

“It’s not like I’m not coming back, Jax.” You replied in Leonard’s voice.

 _Neither of us should be going at all!_ Leonard shouted angrily. You couldn’t help the small flinch from the volume of his voice. Jax squinted at you, having noticed it. He stepped closer, lowering his voice so only you could hear.

“Casper, what are you doing?” He growled. “You’re _pregnant_ , and I don’t think possessing your boyfriend is a good idea.”

 _Even the kid knows this is a horrible idea, (Y/N)._ Leonard agreed.

You sighed, a scowl appearing on Leonard’s face that you were controlling.

“Look,” You muttered, not wanting the others to overhear. “I’m not going to be charging headfirst into the fights. I’ll be staying on the ship unless you need cover from a distance. Lenny wasn’t going to come without me, and I know the team’s gonna need him.”

Jax sighed, “So you possessed him for the team?”

“Basically.” You shrugged.

Jax shook his head, “You two really are meant for each other.” He now had an amused smirk on his face. “Stubborn as hell, both of you.”

 _I’m not_ that _stubborn._ Leonard grumbled defensively.

You scoffed, “Whoever told you that was a liar, Len.”

“I don’t understand, this should have worked.” Ray complained, grabbing your attention. He scowled down at the device in his hand.

“Did you account for subspace interference?” Stein asked.

“It’s the first thing I thought of.” Ray replied, sounding slightly offended. “Did _you_ adjust for temporal polarity?”

“Oh Raymond,” Stein scoffed. “You insult me.”

“That was an insult?” You frowned in confusion, looking to Mick who just shrugged.

“Can you reach the Waverider or not?” Sara barked.

“We’re working on it.” The two scientists snapped.

There was a rumbling noise, and you looked up to the sky with a smirk.

“Seems like it worked, boys.” You stated as the Waverider soared overhead. You couldn’t believe how excited you were to see that rusty bucket of bolts you had called home for the past few months. It landed in the parking lot as Ray and Stein hi-fived like the nerds they were.

Rip disembarked, quickly making his way over to the group with a scowl on his face.

“I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear.” He growled.

“And we wish to be equally clear about ours.” Stein replied.

Mick walked over to Rip, giving his shoulder a rough shove. Rip stumbled back a few steps, then shot Mick a glare.

“Do you mind?”

“Just checking to see if you’re real this time.” He growled.

“You’re not ditching us again, Rip.” You drawled in Leonard’s voice.

“Yeah,” Jax agreed. “When the mission’s over, then we can all go our separate ways.”

“And this mission is not over.” Stein added sternly.

“Yeah, just curious how much headway you’ve had tracking Savage without all of us.” Ray gestured to the group around him.

“None.” Rip replied, sounding annoyed as he scowled at the group. “But neither have I got myself into bar fights in 1975 _and_ the Old West, put dwarf star technology into the hands of terrorists, got myself turned into a scary bird monster-“ He glared at Jax, then glared at Leonard. “Or impregnated a member of the team.”

You couldn’t help but smirk. “Jealous, Rip?”

Rip rolled his eyes.

“We get your point.” Mick snapped, then took a few steps to close the distance between him and Rip with a scowl on his face. “Now get ours. That ship’s not taking off without us. You got that?”

Rip looked slightly terrified to have Mick so close, and you had to bite back a laugh of amusement. Rip looked at the small team gathered around, and Jax made an “after you” gesture towards the ship.

Rip sighed, then led the way onto the ship.

“I’m assuming Ms. (Y/L/N) is sitting this one out?”

 _No, she’s possessing her boyfriend._ Leonard hissed in your mind.

You glanced at the watch on Leonard’s wrist, seeing you had two minutes left. You were hoping that the ship would be in the Temporal Zone before you had to release your hold on Leonard.

You looked around the ship, a little glad to be back on the place you had called home for the past few months. Rip led the team into the bridge, and quickly began complaining.

“Despite my wishes to pursue Savage alone, it seems that you’re all intent on seeing this through till the bitter-“ Rip was cut off as Sara’s fist connected to his jaw.

“Oh! Speaking of bitter!” Mick grinned at the show of violence.

“Sara!” You phased out of Leonard, and he stumbled back a few steps from the shock of being in control of his own body. You grabbed Sara, pulling her away from Rip as she pulled a knife out of her jacket. You grabbed her wrist, wrenching her arm harshly behind her back and causing her to drop it. “What the hell are you doing?”

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” Ray blanched.

“Not listening to reason.” Leonard growled, still pissed at you.

“He knew!” Sara hissed. “He dropped us off five months later because _he knew!_ ”

“Knew what?” You shouted, trying to keep your hold on Sara. Ray got between Sara and Mick, holding his hand up as if that would stop a former member of the League of Assassins from stabbing the captain of the ship.

Rip, however, seemed strangely calm despite an assassin being pissed at him.

“He knew that Laurel was going to die,” Sara sounded utterly heartbroken. You could understand her pain. Your entire world had ended when that police officer told you your brother had died at the scene of the car accident. “He’s going to take me back!” Sara shouted. “So I can save my sister!”

“I’m afraid-“

Sara lurched forward, and you lost your hold on her. You cursed under your breath, lunging for her only to have Leonard hold you back. Sara slammed Rip up against the wall, and Rip was slightly less calm.

“You should be afraid.” Sara hissed.

“I can’t allow you-“

Sara grabbed his throat, preparing to choke him if she had to. “I don’t care about the timeline!” She snarled. “You’re taking me back, _now!_ ”

“Look, Sara, I’m sure there’s a valid reason why Rip didn’t-“

Sara turned, shooting Ray the most terrifying glare. “Stay out of this!”

When Sara turned, Rip flashed a light in her face. She slumped over, and Mick caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

“What the actual hell, Rip?” You hissed at the captain.

“Mr. Rory, take Ms. Lance to sleep it off.” Rip ordered. Mick nodded, then took Sara to the bunks as Rip headed into his office. You went to follow, but Leonard grabbed your arm.

“Len-“

“We need to talk about your personal boundary issues.” He growled as the others followed Rip into his office. “I thought you promised to never possess me-“

“Unless it was an emergency.” You finished, your voice cold. “Saving all of time from some immortal psychopath counts, Len.”

“What counts now is the fact that you’re _pregnant_ , (Y/N).” His voice was just as cold as yours. “You need to stay in 2016-“

“You wouldn’t have come back to help the team if I hadn’t possessed you, Len.” You murmured, your tone softening as you grabbed his hand. “The team _needs_ you. You stay calm in any situation, you can see three steps ahead of the other guys. They need you on this team. You would have sat this one out, and I can’t let the team just go off without you. They _need_ you.”

“Don’t play to my ego, Kitten.” He sighed, but you could see you were getting through to him. “Just…promise me you’ll stay on the ship.”

“I can promise that until you’re in danger.” You replied with a small smile. “I don’t want to even _chance_ losing you, is that clear?”

“Crystal.” He nodded, giving you a quick kiss.

* * *

“Hey,” You murmured as you walked into Sara’s room. She looked up from her fidgeting hands, giving you a tight smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. You went over to the bed, sitting next to her.

“How mad at you is Snart?” She asked, avoiding the very subject you had come to talk to her about.

“We made up,” You replied. “I just have to stay on the ship and out of trouble.”

Sara snorted, “ _You_ stay out of trouble? _Right_.”

“Hey!” You laughed. “I can stay out of trouble when I want to. I just prefer to stay _in_ trouble because life’s more fun that way.”

Sara let out a small laugh, then the room went silent.

You sighed, “Sara…look, I know how hard it is to lose a sibling-“

“You couldn’t have saved your brother.” She cut you off. “ _I_ had the ability to protect Laurel and I wasn’t there.”

“That’s true,” You admitted. “But I heard Rip say you _and_ your dad would have died if you had been there.” You grabbed her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “I’m sorry things are like this. Really, I am. But you can get through this. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known, and you don’t even have super powers.”

“Super powers are overrated,” She smirked at you, letting out a small laugh when you rolled your eyes.

“You’re just jealous, Lance.” You winked at her, then gave her hand another encouraging squeeze as your expression turned serious. “I’m glad you’re still around, Sara. My kid is going to have the _coolest_ aunt in the world.”

“Still can’t believe there’s a baby in there.” She poked at your stomach. “I _also_ can’t believe you possessed Snart so you could both get back onto the ship.” She pinched your arm, and you flinched as you swatted at her hand. “You’re an idiot!”

“We’ve already established this.” You laughed. “Like I said, I’m going to be staying on the ship. I just wanted Leonard to make it back here to help. You guys need his calm way of doing things.”

“We could have managed.” Sara defended.

You snorted, “With a lot of in-fighting.”

She smirked, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I’m usually right,” You slid off the bed and turned to face her. “Now, I think you have a timeline to save. And could you try to make sure Leonard makes it out in one piece for me?”

“You got it.” She slung her arm around your waist as you walked out of the room. You wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling at her. “By the way, does this make me godmother…?”

“Uh, sorry,” You chuckled. “The position of godparent has currently been filled.”

“Damn,” She laughed. “Fine, coolest aunt ever, it is.” She stopped, giving you a look. “Wait, who’s the godparent?”

“Well, Len’s talking to him right now.” You replied with a small smirk.

“You’re making a pyromaniac your kid’s godfather?” Sara snorted.

You shrugged, “Mick’s more than just a pyro. He’s a friend.”

* * *

Leonard wasn’t sure how to go about asking his partner in crime to be his child’s godfather.

Ugh.

His _child_.

He was going to be a father.

Fear was crawling through his lungs, and he had to stop walking for a moment to get his breathing under control. The thought of raising a child was terrifying. Leonard hadn’t exactly had the best childhood, and he was utterly terrified that he would end up just like his own father. Which meant his kid would end up killing him.

“Yo, you okay?”

Leonard looked up, seeing Jax walking towards him with a concerned look on his face. Jax was a good kid, and Leonard had come to actually like him despite him being a goody-two-shoes.

“Peachy,” Leonard drawled.

“Don’t look like it,” Jax replied. “I’m guessing this has to do with the baby?”

More fear prickling his lungs at the mention of a baby. _His baby._

“Didn’t think you were psychic, Jax.” Leonard growled, annoyed.

“Look, I know I’ve never been in a situation like this,” Jax sighed. “But if anyone can figure out the best way to handle this, it’s you.” Jax clapped him on the shoulder. “By the way, congrats.”

“This doesn’t exactly feel like a congratulatory situation, Jax.” Leonard muttered.

“Dude,” Jax laughed, taking his hand off of Leonard’s shoulder. “I’ve seen you turn from a total asshole to less of an asshole all because of (Y/N). You two are both stubborn criminals, but I can see you two are gonna raise that kid to be a good person.”

“A good person?” Leonard scoffed, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. “That kid’s gonna be picking pockets like her mother.”

Jax’s eyebrows rose, “It’s a girl?”

Leonard shrugged, “I’ve got a feeling. (Y/N) thinks it’s a boy.”

“Well, either way-“ Jax laughed. “You two are gonna be good parents, and that kid is gonna be spoiled rotten.” He clapped Leonard on the shoulder as he walked past him.

Leonard ducked into the kitchen before he lost his nerve. He saw Mick was rooting around in the cabinets for something that wasn’t sugar-free, and he was failing.

“I hate this kitchen.” Mick complained, slamming a cabinet closed.

“I can tell,” Mick replied, brushing crumbs off of a stool before sitting down. “Looks like the cabinets exploded in here.”

“Here to tell me to clean up after myself?” Mick snorted in amusement. “Or are you here to mope because Casper got the one up on you? Again?”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “My girl is crafty, Mick. You already know that.”

“Not fun being possessed by her, is it?” Mick smirked.

“I apologize for having her possess you so often.” Leonard replied as Mick sat down across from him. “By the way, I was wondering what you thought of the whole…situation.”

“The kid?” Mick replied, and Leonard nodded as he looked down at his hands. Talking to anyone about the fact that he was going to be a father always made the fear crawl back into Leonard’s lungs. He managed to keep his usual calm façade, but inside he was a train wreck. “I’m surprised it didn’t happen earlier.”

Leonard looked up, seeing Mick was smirking at him.

“The way you two go at it, I was expecting this sooner.” Mick shrugged, amused. “You don’t look so thrilled, dad-to-be.”

Leonard scowled, scrubbing a hand across his face. “I’m not sure how to feel, Mick. This is one hell of a situation I’ve gotten myself into.”

“I’ll say,” Mick grunted. “Look, we’ve been partners for a while now. I can tell when something’s bothering you, Leonard.”

“I have no idea how to raise a kid.” Leonard admitted.

“Pretty sure none of us do.” Mick snorted. “But if you’re worried about becoming your father, don’t be. You couldn’t be like that son of a bitch. And if you ever did, I’ll burn you alive.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure that you’d be burning my dead body because (Y/N) would get to me first.”

“She’s terrifying,” Mick grinned. “Even before the League of Assassins.”

“Remember when I told you I wanted her on the team?”

“We had just left the museum after she ran off with that diamond.” Mick scowled, still bitter. “Then a week later you had her join the team.”

“You never seemed to like her.” Leonard smirked.

“Didn’t at first.” Mick admitted. “But she grows on you.”

Leonard chuckled quietly, “Glad you’ve grown to like her. She wants you to be the godfather.”

Mick’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Leonard couldn’t help but smirk at Mick’s surprise. It wasn’t everyday a Meta-thief wanted a pyromaniac thief to be the godfather of her child.

“What about you?”

“What do you think, Mick?” Leonard replied. “We’ve been something like friends for years now. Seems only right you’re the godfather to my…” He trailed off.

“I…” Mick shrugged. “Yeah, sure. But you do realize there are other people that could make a better godparent than me, right?”

“No one better than you, Mick.” Leonard clapped him on the shoulder.

“You tell your sister yet?” Mick snorted, changing the subject.

“Haven’t really had the chance.” Leonard admitted.

“She’s either going to be excited or pissed.” Mick grunted as he went to the fridge. He grabbed two beers, handing one to Leonard. Leonard took it, popping off the cap. Mick raised his beer. “To you becoming the one thing you never expected to be.”

Leonard snorted, “Thanks, Mick.”


	31. Legendary Pt. 4

Being stuck on the ship was incredibly annoying. You had missed out on fighting Nazis with the team, and now Kendra was _still_ in Savage’s hands. You glanced over at Carter, seeing he was a little confused by his surroundings. You assumed he didn’t have all of his memories back, so the Timeship was new to him in this current reincarnation of himself.

“So, this is a spaceship?” He asked.

“It’s a Timeship.” Rip corrected as Carter turned to face the group. “But yes, it does also travel through space.”

“You’ve seen it before, Mr. Hall.” Stein added.

“That used to be my name…” Carter murmured. “Carter Hall.”

“There’s a lot to fill you in on, buddy.” You sighed, sitting in one of the flight chairs. “Not sure if we have the time.”

“Ms. (Y/L/N) is correct,” Rip stated. “But right now we need your assistance in locating Kendra _and_ Savage.”

“Perhaps we can start with what Savage was doing in 1944.” Stein suggested.

“He said something about, um…Thanagarian technology.” Carter replied, sounding a little lost. You couldn’t blame him, you had no idea what Thanagarian technology was.

“What’s a Thanagarian?” You looked to Rip.

“The Thanagarians were a race of extraterrestrials.” Rip explained.

“Aliens?” You scoffed. “Seriously? As if there isn’t _enough_ weird shit in our lives?” Jax snorted in agreement as you crossed your arms.

“He also said that this technology was actually three meteors.” Carter added, still sounding lost.

“ _Captain, I have surveillance footage which might be relevant.”_ Gideon interrupted. The center console screen lit up, showing surveillance footage. You got to your feet, peering over the screen to see Savage in 1944 with his lackeys opening a large crate that held a large meteor.

“I’ve seen that rock before.” Jax announced. “Savage had one of those in 1958.”

You scowled at the mention of 1958. “Right, well, I’m not stepping foot off this ship in 1958. I am _not_ getting stranded again. I’m pretty sure the League doesn’t allow pregnant members.”

Carter gave you a startled look, his eyes darting to your stomach for a brief second. He then looked to Rip.

“Savage took our blood,” He stated. “He said he would use it in a ritual to erase time, take the world back to 1700 B.C.”

You paled, “ _Erase_ time?” You put a protective hand on your stomach. "That doesn't sound like normal crazy bad guy stuff." 

"It's a whole new level of crazy." Jax agreed with a worried expression.

* * *

_Harmony Falls, 1958_

You were aware that you were supposed to stay on the Jumpship. You and Jax were the only two people who knew how to pilot the thing. However, you weren’t about to let Leonard, Ray, and Mick fight Savage on their own. Besides, you weren’t even getting close to the fight. You were just going to stay close enough to lay down cover fire if they needed it.

You saw the three men walking through the woods. Ray was dressed in his Atom suit, and Mick and Leonard were holding their respective guns as they prepared to fight.

“When can I kill him?” Mick grunted.

“We have to wait for the meteorite to go critical.” Ray answered.

“When’s that?” Mick growled.

“When he starts the ritual in all three time periods, Mick.” Leonard sighed, gripping his cold gun. “You really should listen more.”

“To be fair, I barely listen when Rip or the professor are droning on.” You stated into the coms.

“See? Not just me.” Mick replied smugly.

“Kitten, you’re still on the Jumpship, right?” Leonard seemed to already know the answer.

“I mean…I’m _close_ to the Jumpship.” You mumbled sheepishly.

Leonard groaned, “Why don’t you just listen to me?”

Before you could answer, there was a bright blue light nearby. You grabbed an arrow from your quiver, notching it in your bow.

“Well…I think that’s our cue.” Ray announced.

There was a familiar, ungodly screeching that set your nerves on edge. You whirled around, seeing one of the bird monsters you had fought before. You were suddenly regretting your decision to leave the Jumpship.

“(Y/N)-“

“I’ve got this,” You growled, firing off an arrow. It arched through the air, pinning the monster’s wing to a tree. It screeched in pain, and you notched another arrow. “Take care of Savage!”

You heard Leonard curse over the coms, then he was running over to you. He fired off his cold gun, freezing the monster’s legs to the ground. You fired off another arrow, piercing the monster’s shoulder. It crumbled to the ground, the ice breaking around its feet.

“Go back to the Jumpship, (Y/N). _Now._ ” Leonard demanded. You turned to argue, but saw a bird monster racing towards you both.

“Duck!” You barked, then fired off an arrow. Leonard ducked in time, and the arrow pierced into the monster’s shoulder. It stumbled back, shrieking in pain before it lunged. You grabbed Leonard, making both of you intangible. “See? If I wasn’t here, you’d be bird food!”

“If you weren’t here, I would be helping Mick with Savage!” Leonard hissed, firing his gun at the monster. He froze it to the ground, then grabbed your hand and tugged you towards the fight.

“You’re welcome,” You muttered.

Mick and Savage were exchanging blows in the middle of the street. You notched an arrow on your bow, aiming it at Savage, only to have Mick block your shot. You cursed under your breath, turning towards the sound of another fight. Ray was facing off with a third bird-monster, and you let your arrow fly. It sank into the monster’s leg, making it immobile. It crumpled to the ground, and Ray turned.

“Thanks.”

“See, Len?” You growled. “That’s how you thank someone for saving your life!”

“You should be on the ship!” Leonard hissed.

You went to shout back that you wanted to help, when someone wrapped an arm around your throat. You felt the sharp edge of a knife being pressed into your neck, right above your jugular.

“So sweet,” Savage hissed. “A lover’s spat in the middle of a battle.”

Leonard held up his gun, a raging fire in his blue eyes as he glared at Savage.

“Let her go.” He demanded.

“Why would I do that?” Savage questioned smugly. “If I let your darling girl go, then that means I do not have leverage. Lower your weapon, and I will not kill her.”

Leonard slowly lowered his gun. The tension in the air was ruined when Mick let out an amused laugh.

“What is so funny?” Savage hissed, pushing the knife harder against your neck. You tried to make your body intangible to avoid getting cut. To your utter horror, you realized that your powers weren’t working. Your eyes went wide in shock, you could feel the blood draining out of your face as you sent a panicked look to Leonard.

Leonard and Mick both raised their guns, aiming them at Savage. Both of your original team members had fire in their eyes, realizing you were in immediate danger.

“Not so funny now, is it?” Savage sneered, and you winced in pain as you felt the blade digging into your skin. “Now, step back and allow me to finish the ritual.”

“Not gonna happen.” Leonard snarled. “Let. Her. _Go._ ” His voice was as hard as ice, offsetting the protective wildfire in his eyes.

“Len,” You were surprised at how calm your voice sounded over the pounding of blood in your ears. “You remember that job we did in Montreal?”

Leonard met your gaze, giving you a small nod. “I remember, but I’d rather not reenact it.”

“Might have to.” You swallowed, wincing as you felt the knife cutting into you. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Kitten-“ Leonard sounded lost, lowering his gun slightly as he looked at you with a pain in his eyes that made your breath hitch. It broke your heart you were asking him to do this. But there wasn’t any other way out of this mess. Savage could out fight you on his worst day, and you weren’t in any condition to fight.

“Do it-“ You gasped as Savage pressed the knife even harder into your neck. You could feel blood trickling down your skin, getting soaked into the fabric of your jacket.

Leonard raised his gun, set his jaw, and fired straight at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...I posted the wrong version of this chapter because I wasn't paying attention. I am INCREDIBLY sorry for doing that to you guys! 
> 
> My writing style is that I write how everything can go right...then I go back and rewrite it so everything goes wrong. It's an odd way of doing things, but I believe it helps me see things better for plots and such. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the one I meant to post! 
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	32. Legendary Pt. 5

When you came to, the first thing you noticed was just how incredibly _cold_ you were. You were freezing, so much so that you felt like your shoulder was on fire. You groaned, attempting to turn your head to find the source of the burning-freeze on your shoulder.

Someone grabbed your face gently, thumbs stroking your cheekbones to keep you from moving. The ringing in your ears passed slowly, and you managed to make out two separate voices, both of them full of panic as they argued.

“Kitten?”

“Is she breathing?”

“She groaned, Mick, what the hell do you think?”

“Don’t yell at me! _You’re_ the one who shot her!”

“I’m aware!”

“Stop…arguing.” You muttered, managing to open your eyes. A horrible smell hit you the moment you opened your eyes. It smelled like burning flesh, and it made your stomach turn. However, you were too exhausted from the burning pain of what you assumed to be frostbite on your shoulder and part of your neck. You met Leonard’s panicked gaze, seeing he was the one holding your head steady to keep you from exacerbating your wound he had given you. “Hey…” You said softly.

“I told you to stay on the Jumpship, (Y/N).” Leonard growled, but you could see his anger was overshadowed by his worry for you. “Why don’t you _ever_ listen to me?”

You let out a weak laugh, “Used to do it to piss you off. Now it’s because I want to keep you safe.”

Leonard scowled, “I’m a big boy, (Y/N). I can take care of myself.”

You scoffed, then winced as you jarred your shoulder. “Our first heist together.” You pointed out, and Leonard rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“You get arrested _once_ at a gala, and you never get to hear the end of it.”

“Haricut!” Mick barked over his shoulder. “You get rid of that rock, yet?”

There was a small explosion, then you heard Ray clunking his way over to where you were lying on the ground. He peered over Mick’s shoulder, a worried look on his face.

“The meteorite is gone,” He stated. “And you really should have stayed on the ship.”

“How do you feel having Boy Scout there agreeing with you, Lenny?” You shot Leonard a look that he returned with an annoyed scowl.

“He may be a boy scout, but he’s smart.” Leonard muttered, stroking your cheekbones. “Not that I like saying it, though.”

“Whoa, was that a compliment?” Ray gasped, looking touched.

Leonard ignored him, “Think you can phase?”

You winced, a pained gasp leaving you as you activated your powers. You felt a cold tinging through your body as you always did, but it was more of a burning pain in your shoulder where the frostbite was. You grit your teeth, allowing your powers to heal the frostbite. Finally, the burning stopped, and you relaxed as your body became tangible.

Leonard unzipped your jacket, pushing it to the side to make sure you weren’t suffering from severe frostbite anymore.

“Stop undressing me in public,” You teased, still sounding tired.

“Stop making me _shoot you_ in public.” Leonard muttered as he helped you to your feet.

“Did…Did you just _heal_ third degree frostbite?” Ray blanched at you.

“Nifty trick I learned back in Montreal,” You muttered as you leaned heavily on Leonard. He let out a small, annoyed sigh, scooping you off your feet. “Not sure how it works-“

“To be able to walk through solid objects, you need to be able to vibrate your atoms at the same frequency the atoms of the object! That means you’re able to vibrate your atoms to regenerate skin cells damaged by frostbite!” Ray sounded almost giddy. “Maybe _that’s_ why when you phase your body gets all cold?”

“Dunno,” You muttered, resting your head on Leonard’s shoulder, your forehead pressed against his neck as he walked towards the Jumpship with Mick and Ray. “I’m a Music Therapy Major, not a nerd.”

“You’re a music nerd,” Mick grunted.

“Bite me, Mick.” You shot him a glare that turned into a soft smile. “Heard you freaking out earlier.”

“You’re a friend.” Mick replied matter-of-factly. “Besides. I might never get the chance to be a godfather again if you kick the bucket.”

“Thanks, Mick.” You laughed softly.

* * *

“Seems we missed all the fun.” You stated as you saw the aftermath of the fight. “Couldn’t save us a few bad guys?”

“You’ve had your fun, Kitten.” Leonard growled, shooting you a look to say _don’t try anything_. You couldn't blame him for being overprotective of you after he had just shot you to save your life from Savage.

“Um…” Sara’s voice caught your attention. You looked over, seeing she was staring at the meteorite in the crate on the roof. It was making the same whirring noise as the one back in 1958 and glowing a bright, toxic blue light. “I don’t think our problems are over yet.”

“Of course they aren’t,” You muttered, staying away from the meteorite and close to Leonard. Jax landed by the crate.

“I’m on it.” He announced, pressing his hands against the rock.

“On what?” Mick frowned when nothing happened.

“Performance issues…” You shrugged. “Not uncommon.”

“Is now the best time to make jokes?” Kendra snapped, shooting you an annoyed glare.

“It’s my coping mechanism.” You defended.

“I got this.” Ray went over to the meteorite, blasting a beam of red light at the rock like he did to the one in 1958. However, the current meteorite wasn’t shrinking down. You nervously reached for Leonard’s hand, and he gripped it tightly. “I don’t understand.” Ray frowned at his arm. “I must be all out of power.”

“What happens if only one of these goes off?” Sara asked.

“Uh…” Rip sighed, sounding stressed. “Time will remain intact. The world? Not so much.”

“Let’s fly this thing out of here.” Jax suggested to the members of the team with abilities to fly. You were grateful your powers didn’t include flight.

“To where?” Kendra replied. “We would never get it far enough away.”

“What about (Y/N)?” Sara suggested. “Can’t she just phase the meteorite or something?”

“Not happening.” Leonard growled, taking a protective stance between you and the meteorite.

“I can’t phase it because of the radiation.” You added as you peered around Leonard.

“Maybe the Waverider can get it out of here?” Ray spoke up, looking around for Rip. “Rip, we need- Where did he go?”

You looked around the rooftop, seeing that Rip was gone. You looked up, hearing a familiar engine. The Waverider was hovering overhead, and a beam of light shot out of it. The light seemed to latch onto the meteorite, and it began hovering in the air. The Waverider took off into the sky, carrying the deadly meteorite with it.

“Rip! What are you doing?” Sara demanded over the coms.

 _“I’m flying the Waverider into the sun, with the meteor on board._ ” Rip replied over the coms.

“And you on it!” You shouted, fear gripping you. Of course, it would seem the universe was more than eager to keep the team from being whole longer than twenty minutes.

“ _I guess this is goodbye._ ” Rip stated quietly.

“It’s been a pleasure, Captain.” Ray murmured.

You felt tears prickling your eyes, and you wrapped your arms around Leonard’s neck as you buried your face in his shoulder. He hugged you back quietly, and you knew he wasn’t happy about Rip’s selfless act.

“ _Likewise, Dr. Palmer._ ” Rip replied.

“But you brought us all into this, man.” Jax was close to pleading.

“ _Which is why I’m doing this alone, Mr. Jackson.”_ Rip was sounding more stressed as time went on. “ _I’ll have no one die for my choices anymore.”_

“I don’t want to lose a friend.” Mick stated.

 _“I appreciate that, Mr. Rory._ ” Rip murmured. “ _I must say, it’s been an honor to serve as your cap-“_

The feed fizzled out, and you gripped Leonard tighter. You felt him brush a kiss onto your temple in an attempt to soothe you, but it wasn’t working.

After everything the team had been through, and now you were losing a member for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this originally started out as a ONESHOT that is now more than likely going to become a series. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!


	33. Goodbyes

“Performance issues…” You shrugged. “Not uncommon.”

“Is now the best time to make jokes?” Kendra snapped, shooting you an annoyed glare.

“It’s my coping mechanism.” You defended.

“I got this.” Ray went over to the meteorite, blasting a beam of red light at the rock like he did to the one in 1958. However, the current meteorite wasn’t shrinking down. You nervously reached for Leonard’s hand, and he gripped it tightly. “I don’t understand.” Ray frowned at his arm. “I must be all out of power.”

“What happens if only one of these goes off?” Sara asked.

“Uh…” Rip sighed, sounding stressed. “Time will remain intact. The world? Not so much.”

“Let’s fly this thing out of here.” Jax suggested to the members of the team with abilities to fly. You were grateful your powers didn’t include flight.

“To where?” Kendra replied. “We would never get it far enough away.”

“What about (Y/N)?” Sara suggested. “Can’t she just phase the meteorite or something?”

“Not happening.” Leonard growled, taking a protective stance between you and the meteorite.

“I can’t phase it because of the radiation.” You added.

“Maybe the Waverider can get it out of here?” Ray spoke up, looking around for Rip. “Rip, we need- Where did he go?”

You looked around the rooftop, seeing that Rip was gone. You looked up, hearing a familiar engine. The Waverider was hovering overhead, and a beam of light shot out of it. The light seemed to latch onto the meteorite, and it began hovering in the air. The Waverider took off into the sky, carrying the deadly meteorite with it.

Then it quickly veered around the corner and you frowned in confusion at the sky.

“What the hell just happened?” You muttered, looking to Leonard to see he was just as confused as you were. The Waverider landed, and the entire team rushed onboard.

The ship was a mess. Wires sparked in the ceiling and in the walls, and you ducked to avoid having sparks rain down on you. Leonard put a protective arm around you as you made your way through the ship, stepping over overturned crates and other pieces of random debris.

“Rip?” Kendra called into the ship.

“Sorry if I gave you all a fright.” Rip stated as the team turned the corner into a hallway. Sparks flew off the ceiling, and Rip ducked instinctually to avoid being hit.

“Where’s the space rock?” You asked.

“Uh…I flew it into the heart of the sun.” Rip replied. You felt your eyebrows raise in surprise. Rip led the team to the bridge as he explained what happened. “Well, I angled the ship to eject the meteorite before impact, and then, uh…time jumped away.”

“Seems like a lot of people are having close calls with death on this team.” Leonard muttered.

You snorted in agreement.

“You’re a moron!” Mick growled at Rip.

Rip chuckled nervously, as if his brush with death was still very present on his mind.

“Now, who fancies a return trip to 2016?” Rip asked. He stopped at the door to the bridge that wasn’t opening. He turned to you, and you smirked smugly. You walked over to the door, pressing your hand against it. You poured your abilities into it, making the metal doorway intangible. The team quickly made their way through, and you phased yourself through the doors last.

The bridge was as much a mess as the rest of the ship.

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Kendra let out a laugh of disbelief.

“Well,” Rip turned to look at you and Leonard. “For some of you, it is. I suppose I have yet to congratulate you two.”

“Thanks.” You replied, looping your arm through Leonard’s.

Rip looked to the rest of the team. “My journey, it seems, is only just beginning.”

“How does that work?” Mick frowned. “Savage is three times dead.”

“The Time Masters are no longer of growing concern, due to our destruction of the Oculus.” Rip explained. “Someone needs to be responsible for protecting the timeline. Who better than a former Time Master? And…any of you who’d like to join me.”

* * *

_Star City, 2016_

You weren’t good with goodbyes. You hated the aching sadness they usually left behind. However, this goodbye was a good one.

You and Leonard were both alive and well. The team was alive and well. It was a happy goodbye that was necessary because…well, you now had a family to take care of.

“So, what are you two going to do?” Sara asked, giving you a bright smile.

“We’re heading to Coast City.” You replied with a bright smile of your own. “Maybe try to have a somewhat normal life for two former time travelers and former criminals.”

Leonard scoffed, “ _Former_ criminals? Kitten, once a criminal, always a criminal.”

“Right,” You chuckled. “We’re just taking a break from the criminal part for a few months. We already have a bunch of money saved up from the jewels we sold that we stole back in 2147.”

“I’m sorry, you _what_ in 2147?” Rip scowled.

“Hey,” Leonard smirked smugly. “We stumbled onto a jewelry shop. How were we supposed to _not_ steal?”

“By having self-control?” Rip muttered.

“Not really our thing, as you can tell.” You smirked, walking over to Rip. You hugged him tightly, which surprised him for a moment before he hugged back. You let go of the captain, smiling up at him. A few happy tears were glittering in your eyes, and you laughed quietly. “I want to say thanks for bringing us onto the team, Rip. If you hadn’t, I’m pretty sure Len and I wouldn’t be what we are now.”

“Oh…well, I’m glad I could help.” Rip nodded. “And once again, congratulations. I look forward to meeting the newest member of the team.”

A few tears slipped out, and you quickly wiped them away. “Stupid hormones.”

“Ms. (Y/L/N),” Stein smiled warmly at you, offering his arms out for a hug. You quickly gave him one, smiling up at the professor as you let go of him. “I would like to apologize for being so…rude with you when we first met. I saw you as nothing more than a criminal. Now that I’ve gotten to know you, I see that you are so much more than that.”

“Thanks, professor.” You nodded. “You’re not as bad as I thought, either.”

“My turn!” Jax pulled you into a tight hug. “I’m gonna miss you being sarcastic around here, Casper.” He stated as he sat you on your feet. “And I’ve totally forgiven you for possessing me that one time.”

“I’m sorry about that,” You laughed, kissing Jax’s cheek. “I’m gonna miss you, too, Jax. Try to keep the Professor from being so uptight, huh?”

“I beg your pardon?” Stein scoffed.

You winked at him, “Just looking out for you, Professor.”

“Do I get a hug, too?” Ray asked nervously.

“C’mere, Boy Scout.” You chuckled, wrapping your arms around his waist. He was quick to hug you back, and you found that the gangly physicist was a pretty good hugger. You stepped back from him, giving him a warm smile. “You’re still a dork.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, I don’t think that’s something that will ever change. You stay out of trouble, alright?”

“That’s easier said than done.” Kendra laughed as she and Carter made their way over after having given their goodbyes to Leonard. Kendra hugged you tightly. “You stay safe out there, (Y/N).” She held you at arm’s length. “And since Carter and I are staying in 2016, too, I expect us to get lunch every once in a while, alright?”

“You got it,” You nodded, looking at Carter. “Glad you’re back.”

“Glad to be back,” He nodded, giving you a quick one armed hug.

“My turn, move!” Sara barked, quickly making her way over to you. She hugged you tightly, and you hugged back just as tightly.

You and Sara had become close during your time traveling adventures. The two of you had been through a lot, especially during those two years you were both in the League of Assassins. Sara had looked out for you in the League, making sure no one knew of your abilities and that your training went smoothly.

Sara hadn’t become just a friend to you, she was now a sister.

“I never thanked you for staying with me in the League back in 1958.” She murmured, pulling back while still holding onto you. “So, thanks for looking out for me, (Y/N).”

You smiled, “Thank you for always having my back.”

Sara pressed a kiss to your cheek, “Stay safe out there, alright? Love you, Ta-er al-shshabh.”  

“Love you, too, Ta-er al-sahfer .” You chuckled. “Keep these guys in line, alright?”

“I’ll do my best.” She nodded as she let go of you. She then went to Leonard, and you turned your attention to Mick.

Mick Rory. The other member of your little band of thieves. He scowled at you.

“Don’t hug me.”

You snorted, hugging him anyway. He let out an annoyed sigh, but hugged you back. You suddenly realized this was the first hug Mick had ever given you, and you were going to milk it for every second you could.

“Y’know,” Mick grunted as you finally let go of him. He clapped a hand on your shoulder. “I didn’t like you at first.”

“I’m aware,” You chuckled.

“But,” He sighed. “You’ve grown on me, Casper. You may be annoying, arrogant, and completely annoying-“

“You said annoying twice.” You interrupted with a smirk.

“That’s how annoying you are.” He smirked, amused. “But, you’re my friend whether I like it or not. You’ve saved my ass enough times, which makes you _my_ knight in shining armor.”

You laughed, more tears coming. You rose up on your tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Mick’s cheek. “I expect to see you often, Mick Rory.” You poked him in his broad chest. “As godfather, I expect a lot of visits to see my son.”

“Snart says it’s a girl.” Mick replied, an amused smirk on his face.

“Hey, Lenny can be wrong sometimes.” You winked, and Mick laughed.

“Then I guess it’s a boy.” He nodded. “I’ll visit, Casper. I promise.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that, Mick.” You grinned. “And I expect souvenirs.”

He grinned, eyes lighting up. “I’ll steal you something nice, Casper. Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for part 1 of the "she calls my arms a crime scene" series! 
> 
> Man, I can't believe how far this story went! It was seriously only supposed to be a one shot and it just spiraled out of control! 
> 
> Part 2 of the series will focus solely on the Ghost's heists with Leonard and Mick before they join the Legends! Part 3 will go through season 3 of the Flash and season 2 of Legends of Tomorrow! 
> 
> Thanks you all SO MUCH for reading this! 
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
